The Deal
by SW4G M4N
Summary: AU : Changed ending and relationship (Those who have finished the game will know what I mean) 5 months after Colombia, Booker Dewitt has been living in Paris alone and depressed. To end the city in the sky once and for all, Elizabeth tore it all down, but not without disappearing herself. Nothing truly ends though, nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is AU. I wasn't too happy with the relationship between Booker and Elizabeth in the end, so I decided to change the ending to fit it. In this story, they are NOT father/ daughter. Please read and review with that in mind**

**The Deal**

Chapter One: When in France

_Elizabeth!_

_Help me Booker!_

_You have come to take my lamb, but thy crook his bent and thy path is twisted!_

_Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt! That was the deal Dewitt!_

_I'm not letting you take her, you hear me!_

_Booker… are you afraid of God?_

Booker bolted up from his restless sleep covered in sweat and shaking terribly. This was the fifth week in a row after Colombia that he hadn't gotten sleep. With a grumble and a sigh, he stood up shakily from his bed and out his hotel room. Booker made his way down the spiraling stairs towards the main floor, where there was a mini-bar he was all too familiar with. The bartender noticed him sitting at the counter and began preparing his usual drink with a smile. Mr. Dewitt was his most frequent and favorite American costumer. Booker nodded a thank you to the French man as he slid the drink over to the grizzled veteran.

Before drinking, he held up the glass and gave himself cheers. The cold alcohol washed down his throat as he drank, bringing all the horrors of the fallen paradise along with it. The terrible things he had done, the people he had killed, it all felt a little easier to deal with.

After an hour or so, he was on his third drink. Booker didn't even feel lightheaded, much to his frustration. He didn't know if it was the vigors he took or the medicine he had used, but getting drunk was now unusually difficult. Finishing off his third drink, Booker waved for another. The one thing he walked away from the experience with was fortune. He had enough money to support him and his habits for the rest of his natural life, which he did not predict to be very long.

The truth hurt; the blood was never going to wash off. That amount of blood could drown a city. It was never washing off. Booker downed his fourth drink quickly and wiped off his mouth. Finally, he felt his thoughts grow weaker and his vision become obscured.

"You're down here a lot American," the French bartender chuckled as he cleaned off some of his glasses, "you must have quite the story friend."

"You don't want to here my stories. They're the kind that break you, the kind that make you see humanity for what it really is," Booker answered as he laid his chin on his arm.

The bartender leaned on the counter in front of him and asked, "Tell me, are you having problems with le cheri?"

"You could say that…"

"Come now Mr. Dewitt, don't spend your time here wallowing in your sorrows. Go and speak with her!"

Booker cringed at the sound of his last name; it was what she had always called him by. "Please, just call me Booker."

"As you wish, but I think you've had enough," the bartender told him, pulling away his soon to be fifth glass.

Booker glared down at his four empty cups, as if he anticipated them to simply fill up again. It would never be the same, never be the same.

He pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks, but the bartender denied, said that he wouldn't pray off a lost soul. Booker smiled to himself, it was good to know there were still good men out there, though they were far and few between.

It was a little difficult to make it back up to his hotel room. The stairs seemed to twist and change directions as he stumbled up what seemed to be a mountain. When he finally reached his room, he was exhausted. Booker flopped down on his bed and looked up at the lone light that seemed to hover over him. This was his life now; a string of drinking and one night stands in Paris, never moving on from what happened. He knew this wasn't what she would of wanted, but frankly, he didn't give a damn.

This city could have been their dream, together. Now all it was only a prison of memories and tears. A couple times he had thought of moving back to New York, getting back his old office. Each time though, he couldn't bring himself to leave, as if he expected her to appear out of the blue and join him one day. But he had been in France for over a month now, and he knew the truth. She was never coming back.

Quietly, he sang to himself, "will the circle be unbroken? By and by, lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky…"

He continued to murmur these words as he moved to his window. Booker opened up the blinds and looked outwards to the great city. The lights of cars lit the street as he gazed out into the horizon.

She would have loved this, he would tell himself. Here, she would have been happy. Regrets filled his mind; the great what if's clouded his head. Booker couldn't think clearly through all the booze, but one thing was for sure. The man he once was died with that city and disappeared with her.

_Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt_

Looking back on it, the details eluded him. In the end, though; he decided the details didn't mean a God damned thing. What had happened happened, and there was no going back. There was no moving on. There was only trying to live with himself and the decisions he had made. Living with it was near impossible though.

Booker closed the window, as the light hurt his eyes. He lay back down on his queen-sized mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

Again, he sang to himself, "will the circle be unbroken? By and by, lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky…"

Booker wished he had someone to console in, someone to help him bear the burden. He knew that no one would believe him; that his mad ravings would send him to an asylum for sure. So he did all he could do, went to sleep with his only thought being how much longer he had.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review, I really appreciate feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I did not expect that much feedback so soon. Thank you all! I hope you like chapter two!**

** PurpleCatNinja: I know right! I felt kind of misled about their relationship, then really awkward when I found out what it really was.**

** Cyberthief: I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry; I will continue.**

** HopelessRomantic: Yeah, I figured with all the infinite choices and stuff there had to be a reality where they were romantically involved.**

** edboy: I'm glad you liked the intro! Keep reading to see the reunion.**

** Hawke: Well you don't have to wait much longer for more.**

Chapter Two: A Chance Meeting

Booker stood over the single grave he had dug, hidden away near the Eifel Tower. He bent down to place a single rose by the tombstone, just as he did every day. She would have wanted to be buried by the tower, he always thought. That way, she could finally be in the one place she always wanted to see. A tear slid down his face as he stared at the grave. It was his greatest failure. He had failed to protect her, the one thing that ended up mattering the most.

"I think I'm going to head back to the states," he told it, as if she was still alive, "I don't know if I can take much more of this. This city, it's too much for only me. I just wish you were here to experience it with me."

As he continued to pay his respects, he overheard a guitar playing in a café next to him. Booker looked over and saw a young man, about his age, strumming on an acoustic guitar at a table set for two. The man looked up at him, and caught Booker looking at him. He simply smiled and waved, then went back to playing his guitar.

Booker looked down at his stomach and realized that he hadn't eaten in a while. He decided that café was as good as any, so he might as well grab a bite.

Booker walked over to the cafe and sat down in the table next to the guitar man's. The man didn't seem to notice him; he was too engrossed in perfecting his technique. But no matter what he played, he seemed to miss one or two notes. He sighed in frustration and finally put down the guitar next to the table. Booker didn't know why, but he felt bad for the guy. Maybe it was Elizabeth's ways spurring him on, but he decided to offer his help.

"Hey," Booker said to the man, tapping him on the shoulders

The man turned around and gave him another smile, "Ah, I see you are done staring at the tower Mr. Dewitt!"

Booker stopped himself for a second. This man, he looked familiar. His red hair, his narrow face, it all seemed as if he had seen it before. The man smiled, as if he was expecting Booker to say something. Before he could say anything though, a woman's voice behind him said, "Are you quite finished confusing him brother?"

Booker's heart almost stopped when he heard the woman's voice. He thought it was over, he thought reality had been set back into place. They… they shouldn't be here.

"Mr. Dewitt," the woman spoke up again, taking a seat next to her brother, "I do believe it is time for you to pay attention."

"You can't be here," Booker said angrily, "Everything's been set right, you can't be here!"

"Is it that we can't be here, or you don't want us to be here," the Lutece brother chimed in with a wide grin.

"Well I'm no good to you. The girl… is gone. She's gone and there's nothing I can do about it."

The siblings looked at each other, as if he was speaking gibberish and then turned back to him. The Lutece sister finally said, "Gone? Gone is such a relative term Mr. Dewitt. There could be gone, as in gone forever, or gone as in not present. But you are right, the girl most certainly is gone."

Booker hated how these two always danced around their words like two mad people. For once in his life, could he not just get a direct answer?

"Well which one is she, gone gone or gone as in not present at the moment?"

"Come now Mr. Dewitt, you aren't stupid. Would be here if she was truly gone gone?"

He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to get his hopes up for something that was so improbable. Elizabeth had told him herself, they would never be seeing each other again.

"Where is she then?"

The two twins smiled at each other as they usually did and began their explanation.

"It seems that final tear has put us-"

"in quite the pickle, quite the pickle indeed. You see-"

"your dear more then friend Elizabeth-"

"has displaced the space time continuum. You see the unfortunate things about choices is that every time you make one-"

"another world is created where the opposite has occurred. So when someone makes a decision on a cosmic and dimensional level-"

"the opposite world can have quite the adverse effect."

Once Booker saw that they were done finishing each other's sentences, he asked, "What happened?"

The two twins looked up at the sky, as if they were expecting something any moment. Booker decided to check out what they were looking for. The three watched the same spot in the sky for a couple minutes, when the Lutece brother suddenly said, "That."

"Wha-"

Suddenly the sky above the Eiffel Tower began to flicker and turn black and white. The next second, a large airship burst from the sky. Booker bolted up from his seat in shock; he was all too familiar with the ship's design. It was a Columbian war ship, but how did it get here? Columbia was destroyed, outside of reality! How could one of its warships still be around? Booker felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the twins each holding a different weapon. One was holding a skyhook and the other holding a head cannon.

"We came prepared with your equipment Mr. Dewitt," the twins said at the same time.

Booker put on the skyhook and picked up the revolver. The gun felt familiar in his hand, but he wasn't sure it would be enough.

"I told you we should have brought the rockets," Robert told his sister bitingly

"Oh hush," Rosalind answered, "Bringing those things across dimensions is so irksome."

"I guess you are correct."

"Well off to it then, Mr. Dewitt,"

"Yes, hurry now, time is wasting."

Booker looked around for anything that might help him get up to the airship, but there were no overhead skylines in Paris. He continued to desperately look, there had to be something, anything! As he scoured the area for ways up to the ship, the Eiffel Tower caught his eye. The tower had multiple rungs and rails that ran up it all the way to the top. It may have not been designed specifically for the skyhook, but Booker didn't have much to live for at this point.

"Here goes nothing," Booker told himself as he took a running start towards the tower. He held out the hook and took a large bound towards the first rail. The magnets in the skyhook began to take effect, drawing him to his target. Booker latched on to the first bar and began moving up the tower diagonally. He jumped from rung to rung until he reached the very tip of the tower. Booker then lined up his jump and took a leap of faith towards the battleship.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he plummeted towards the airship. Before he missed the blimp completely, the his skyhook gravitated towards the hooks hanging from the ship.

Before the Columbian troops could attack, he jumped off towards them, spinning the bladed rotors on his hook. Booker lodged the skyhook into the stomach of one unlucky soldier and turned to face the others. He then quickly dove behind cover, evading the retaliating gunfire. Booker pulled out his pistol and rolled out of cover, firing three rounds off. Each bullet found it's mark, driving itself into each of the Columbians' heads with perfect accuracy. A rocket man tried to catch him off guard, but quickly found Booker's skyhook in his ribcage. As Booker pulled his weapon out from his fallen enemy, warm blood splattered onto his face. He felt it all again, the adrenaline, the satisfaction, and the excitement. He felt alive.

"I told you the pistol would suffice brother."

Booker turned and saw Rosalind and Robert standing behind him. He slouched down on the deck and began to breath heavily, trying to recover his energy. He was out of practice.

"and correct you were sister," Robert responded, "How are you feeling Mr. Dewitt?"

"Like I want to go back to the bar for another drink," Booker answered, looking up at the sky.

"Very good Mr. Dewitt, you should be able to acquire your drink in five… four… three… two…"

The whole city below him suddenly shimmered grey. A bright flash of light blinded Booker as he felt a rush of wind almost blow him off the airship. When Booker opened his eyes, he almost gasped in disbelief.

Below him was Paris, but it wasn't Paris. The Eiffel tower lay toppled over, in ruins on the ground. The sky was red and the buildings below were all partially or completely destroyed. Large blimps passed by him with large Columbian symbols painted on them. Heavily armed soldiers marched below, burning down buildings and killing anyone who tried to stop them.

"No…" Booker murmured, "No this isn't possible…"

"If it wasn't possible, it wouldn't happen," Robert told him, looking calmly out onto the dead city below.

Booker couldn't believe what he saw. Comstock… had somehow won? How? He had killed Comstock. The madman was dead! He had seen it with his own eyes.

"Mr. Dewitt," Rosalind said, "Welcome to the United Nations of Columbia.

**A/N: I'm glad that people are liking this story! Please continue to give feedback, it really helps me write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy it!**

** edboy: No, I am not going to have Rosiland and Robert be in a relationship. They will just be brother and sister.**

** hawke: Yeah, I came up with the idea for this when my brain exploded trying to think of all the possibilities with that ending.**

** superemopowerz: I'm glad you like the story!**

** tentailednaruto: Yeah, there are so many possibilities with infinite I figured this is one of them**

** church: The siblings are two of my favorite characters, so I'm trying to do them justice**

** kerim: Yes, quite...**

** baltz: This chapter will hopefully answer your question**

** hopelessromantic: You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

** calicar: Ohoho You'll see. I have a plan to link it ALL together.**

Chapter Three: In New York

After a couple hours of drifting on the airship, Booker could see the great city of Manhattan over the horizon. The Empire State Building seemed to reach up to the sky as his ship grew closer to the great city. From afar, the city seemed so peaceful.

Both Rosalind and Robert had insisted on leaving Europe for the United States, much to Booker's protest. They wouldn't let him in on why it was so important, of course, but apparently there were 'pressing matters in the big apple'.

Booker didn't care much about what they had said; he was just focused on one thing, Elizabeth. If there were any chance he could save the woman he… well, cared deeply for, then he would take that risk.

Robert and Rosalind watched Booker as he looked out into the horizon.

"He looks upset brother," Rosalind commented curtly

Robert nodded, "Indeed sister, he looks quite shaken. Perhaps it was the girl?"

"Hmmm, quite possibly. I did not expect him to develop these sorts of feelings for her."

"She is a quite stunning woman if I do say so myself, sister."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. Say brother, do you suppose there are other inter-dimensional beings such as ourselves that we might stumble across?"

"Who knows sister? I myself enjoy being apart from such silly feelings."

"Most certainly brother. When one acts out of love, logic is not in the equation."

"Thus comes my concern with Mr. Dewitt, sister."

The twins looked over at Booker again, who was still staring off into space, engulfed in thought.

Rosalind turned back to her brother and said, "He will get the job done, brother. When the time comes, this one knows how to act, and what to do."

"I suppose only time will tell."

"We could always hop on over through a different door and see how this all turns out brother."

"Ah yes, but why ruin the surprise?"

Booker didn't hear any of the twin's conversation. He was too deep in thought about what he would do if he could see her again, what he would say. He would definitely apologize for failing her, for not protecting her. He'd then swear to her that it would never happen again, that no matter what, he'd be there for her.

As their blimp got about three miles closer to New York City, Booker immediately began to see the ugly side of things. There was smoke coming out of the once great pinnacle of civilization as airships rained fire down onto the concrete jungle.

It was just like that vision he had experienced not so long ago, where Elizabeth had led Comstock's armada. Oh no, Elizabeth.

Booker immediately stood up and yelled for a pair of binoculars. Robert handed him a pair and he looked out into the city.

He saw the airships had the same Columbian symbol as the ones in Paris. Booker desperately hoped that Elizabeth wasn't behind this. If she was, he didn't know if he could bring himself to do what needed to be done.

Booker through down the binoculars in frustration and went back into the pilot's cabin to steer in for a closer look.

As the ship began to fly over the beaches of Manhattan, Booker could almost feel the flames of war reach up and lick his face. What had happened? How had everything gone so wrong?

He tried to think back to a specific point in time where they had done something wrong that may had effected the time stream. Nothing came to mind.

"Mr. Dewitt, you may want to pull back some," Robert suggested calmly

Booker was not in the mood for his constant banter. He needed to find Elizabeth, and fast.

"I suggest you listen to my brother," Rosalind added as the blimp began to float over the actual city.

Booker turned towards them angrily and growled, "What do you want?"

"It's not what we want that's the problem," Robert told him

Rosalind chimed in and said, "It's what they want."

Booker looked up and out the window to see one of the Columbian war zeppelins approaching his small ship. He muttered, "shit" to himself as he quickly hunkered down and hid under the steering console.

When he looked up to check on Robert and Rosalind, he saw they were both quite gone. They always disappeared whenever there was trouble.

Booker saw the warship's floodlights coming through the windows, illuminating almost every corner of the cockpit.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he continued to mutter silently. Booker reached slowly for his hand cannon and began to load it as quickly and quietly as possible, his hands shaking due to the tension.

Suddenly, he heard the zeppelin's sirens go off loudly, causing him to drop several of the bullets he was trying to load in his gun. Booker figured it was now or never, and popped up from behind his cover.

Instead of the firefight he was expecting, he saw the zeppelin had completely turned its attention away from him towards another large blimp, which had just engaged it.

The new blimp was completely white, with a blue bird symbol on the side of the balloon. Booker recognized the symbol to be the one he had chosen with Elizabeth when he was first in Columbia.

The two zeppelins began to exchange fire, lobbing fiery projectiles at one another. All Booker could do was watch in horror as the two continued to fight each other until one went down.

Finally, after a couple minutes of blazing guns and large explosions, the Columbian zeppelin fell out of the sky in a spectacle of fire and smoke. Booker sighed in relief, at least that threat was out of the way.

Unfortunately, he soon realized that the large white blimp was heading straight towards him. The people on board probably thought he was one of Comstock's men. He had to do something fast, or he would soon end up like the last airship to take it on.

Booker ran outside and began to wave his hands in the air in the least threatening way possible. He hoped that whatever resistance this was, it was more hospitable then the VOX was.

The large white zeppelin pulled up beside his small airship and stopped. Three bridges shot out from its side and latched violently onto the small ship, causing the blimp to shake. Booker got on his knees and put his hands behind his head as the doors to the side of the zeppelin doors opened and its crew filed out onto the deck.

Once the boarding crew had surrounded him and secured the ship, they cleared a path for their CO, a large black man, geared up with Kevlar and a small bird pin, also like the one Booker had chosen for Elizabeth.

The man bent down and looked Booker straight in the eyes. Booker looked back, un-intimidated by the man's large stature. After going against a behemoth like Songbird, not much else scared him.

"What do you make of him sir?" one of the soldiers asked nervously

The officer took another good look at him, and then answered, "Well he ain't from Columbia, that's for sure."

"Sir?"

The officer motioned towards two of his soldiers, who quickly picked Dewitt up by his arms and began to drag him towards the ship. The men filed in behind their officer and began to re-board the zeppelin.

"Those damn zealots always keep a bible on 'em," the officer explained as they walked through the halls of the zeppelin, "the real question is, who is he and how the hell did he get a hold of a Columbian airship."

The two soldiers carrying Booker dragged him into a dimly lit room and threw him into a chair. They then tied up his hands and feet tightly as the officer sat down across the table from him.

Booker, again, didn't even flinch under the man's scrutiny.

"You got balls, I'll give you that," the man told him as he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, "but you're stupid as hell if you think I'm just gonna let you go. Now you got a name?"

Booker stayed silent and continued to glare at the man across from him, not willing to reveal anything. He had learned from his last experience that keeping his identity on the down low was a beneficial course of action.

"So you're the silent type, eh? Well how about I start," the officer said to him, "my name is Commander James Roland of the Songbirds."

The name of the insurgency took Booker by surprise. They were named after the creature that hunted he and Elizabeth relentlessly, and ultimately ended up throwing them on this warpath?

"Well, I gave you my name, now this is the part where you give me yours," Commander Roland pressed

Booker sighed, "My name is Booker Dewitt."

Commander Roland's eyes went wide and he began to crack up. Booker gave him an annoyed look as he doubled over laughing. Once he was finished, the Commander wiped fake tears from his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

"I'm not lying, my name is Booker Dewitt."

Commander Roland's face suddenly went dark. He reached across the table and grabbed Booker by the collar, bringing him close enough to smell the blood on his face. "Now you listen and you listen good punk," Commander Roland sneered, "Tell me who you really are, and if you say a great man like Booker Dewitt's name, I will gouge your eyeballs out with a spoon."

Booker still didn't flinch, and didn't cower. He just stared right into James Roland's eyes fearlessly. Commander Roland noticed this, and put him back down. He was impressed by the man's bravery, could he really be their greatest war hero, Booker Dewitt? There was only one way to find out.

"Fine, you wanna play this game? I'll take you to our leader to see if you're really THE Booker Dewitt. And if you aren't, I'm gonna mount your head on my wall. Got that?"

"Loud and clear," Booker answered calmly

Commander Roland threw him back down and yelled for the soldiers to find him a temporary room. The Songbird troopers walked in and led Booker to an empty cabin.

The room was small, but sort of nice. It was lit up by a small lamp and had a little desk he could use for writing. The bed was a small cot, not exactly as comfortable as his bed back in Paris, but still viable.

Booker searched through the desk and found a small, blank Journal in one of the drawers.

For some reason, writing sounded appealing to him at the time. He hadn't been able to put his thoughts and experiences down on paper. Also, if he died, he would want at least one person in the world to know the truth about life.

_Booker Dewitt's Journal, 1913_

_I've started this journal to help retain the one thing I may have left, humanity. As long as my thoughts stay written and alive, I will still have a sliver of man left in me._

_Let me be frank, I've seen the world for what it truly is. I've seen its true face. The cities, oceans, and forests are all just extended gutters. The blood of our fellow man not only covers our hands, but also surrounds us and drowns us._

_I've seen and experienced events that have tested both my faith and my willpower. The scar on my hand will always remind me of that. What I did in that city was not an act of love for my fellow man, as much as I wish it were. It was an act of self-preservation. Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. That was the deal. Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt. How could I have been so selfish at the time?_

_God, if I had just taken her to Paris like I had promised, none of this would have ever happened. Now she's gone, or so I've been told. Gone, as in not present at the moment. While I'll pretend and lie to myself, saying that this is cause for rejoice, I know deep down in my heart how unlikely it is that she survived._

_Now I've realized that all we've done, her sacrifice, was all in vain. All of reality is collapsing on itself, and all I can think about is she. Every time I see the bird symbols that decorate all of the Songbirds' equipment, it kills me inside. I can only hope that somehow, someway, she is still alive and out there._

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter! Please review or favorite if your really liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad so many people are liking this story! Don't worry, I'll do my best not to disappoint.**

** edboy: Thanks, i'm glad you like my ff.**

** Anna: I'm also glad that you like my writing so much! I try my best to keep it in top shape.**

** Gastroman: I'm sorry for ending it like that! Hopefully, this chapter makes things better.**

** Shadowrunner: Yeah, just know this is a VERY AU story. You'll know what I mean once you finish the game.**

** RedHound: Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

** baltz: I really like the Lutece twins as well. They always had some great witty dialogue.**

** Paco the Assassin: I'm glad you like the story!**

** Beary beary: I don't know about sequel, but I'm glad you like the story that much.**

Chapter Four: The Songbirds

_You are a liar and a thug Mr. Dewitt_

_You will not let him take me_

_How do you forget what you do?_

_You don't, you just learn to live with it._

"Wake up, Mr. Dewitt."

Booker opened his eyes, slowly pulling himself out of yet another restless sleep. Standing over him, he saw the twins, Robert and Rosalind, both of them smiling wildly.

Booker gave them an angry look and sat up from his bed. "Where were you two?"

"My brother and I aren't on for confrontation," Rosalind answered

"Except that one time with you," Robert added

Booker couldn't remember a time where he had fought the two, even if he had wanted to so many times in the past. What where they talking about? It had to be something, since the two were practically omniscient. Nothing they ever said made any sense until it happened, and by then it was too late. Booker just decided to not try and think too hard about their words.

"It seems someone is at your door Mr. Dewitt," Robert suddenly said out of the blue, interrupting Booker's train of thought.

Booker gave him a funny look but then heard knocking at his door. He stood up, walked over, and turned the wheel handle. The door opened up with a creak and he saw Commander Roland standing in front of him holding a pair of handcuffs.

"You gotta be kidding me," Booker grumbled to himself as he turned around and allowed himself to be restrained.

Once the commander was finished hand cuffing him, he gripped his shoulder tightly and shoved him forward. "Get moving; we're here."

Three soldiers immediately formed up around Booker, each with their gun tips prodding his back. Booker simply bit the bullet and played along with their hostage situation. Maybe if he could get to the leader of the Songbirds, he could point him towards Elizabeth. If he knew anything about the bird, he had to know something about her.

The zeppelin landed with a jolt and opened up its doors. Bridges shot out from the side of the ship and attached themselves to the top of a large fenced compound.

Booker was escorted out of the blimp and onto the roof with all the guns still trained on him. These people were not very trusting, but then again, neither was he.

"Get moving!" barked one of the soldiers, whacking him in the back with the butt of his gun.

Booker stumbled forwards and continued to push onwards past the multiple security gates. He kept reminding himself the whole time, this was for Elizabeth, and no one else.

As he was pushed through the facility he saw people lining the hallways. Women and children huddled together in fear. Wounded men leaned against the walls and lay down off to the side, trying to hold onto their lives. Crying babies were heard throughout the whole building, weeping for their lost parents.

"We're almost there," Commander Roland told him, "I'd say your prayers now, cause when we find out you're not the real Dewitt, we'll be throwing you out to the sharks."

Booker didn't respond, he was too deep in thought. He was trying to figure out how the leader of the Songbirds might know him. Booker didn't know many people, in fact he considered Elizabeth to be his only friend.

The platoon escorting him reached the basement of the facility, where there was a large metal arch. Consoles and other machinery were set up around it with tons of people working on them non-stop.

"What is this?" Booker asked as the commander dragged him towards the arch.

Commander Roland pointed at the gate, and one of the scientists nodded. The man walked over and pulled a large lever, setting of some sort of reaction within the metal arch. In the middle of the machine, a small grey light began to grow and grow and grow until it opened what looked like a portal.

"A tear," Booker muttered to himself, "How did they manage to open a tear?"

"Get moving," James Roland yelled to his soldiers

The men grabbed Booker again and backed up a bit. They then threw him through the tear.

A bright flash blinded him momentarily as Booker landed on the floor with a thud. He tried to gather his head and began to look around.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he sat up and observed his surroundings.

The floor was lined with a large red carpet and the ceiling hung fairly low. The hallways had golden arches running down them and the walls were a beautiful silver color.

"Welcome to the heart of the rebellion," Booker heard from behind him.

He turned around and saw Commander Roland and his squad. Booker had no idea how the insurgency had the technology to open up tears. It should have been impossible for everyone except Elizabeth!

"Lets go," Roland told Booker as he yanked him up to his feet

As the group began walk through the hallways, Booker noticed some strange signs. There were posters about some strange drug called 'Plasmid' and weird vending machines calling themselves 'the circus of value'. Something began to feel familiar about this place.

They arrived at a large gold door at the end of the hallway, where Booker assumed led to their headquarters. Commander Roland walked over to the door and knocked loudly three times. The door then slid open and allowed them to pass through.

Once they had reached the main common room, Booker realized where they were. He saw large glass windows lining the walls of the huge, open room. But through the windows wasn't the cloudy sky he had seen earlier, but the bottom of the ocean.

Booker remembered before Elizabeth had pulled all of Columbia out of existence, she had taken him to this place. It was here that the Songbird, the first Songbird, was crushed to death under the massive pressure of the sea.

He looked down off the balcony and saw people below playing cards, having drinks, watching television, and having a normal life. Maybe this was where people went when they had nowhere else to go.

"Quit staring," the Commander barked as he yanked Booker by the arm and continued to move him through the underwater city.

Booker continued to try and wrack his brain so that he could remember what this city was called. He knew it started with an R, but what was it?

He began to notice the men from the platoon began to peel off. After a couple minutes, it was only he and his favorite resistance commander.

"A couple ground rules before you meet our leader," Commander Roland told him as they approached another gold door.

"What are they?"

James cleared his throat and said, "Rule number one: if you make any move to think you may hurt our leader, I'll tear your fucking head off."

Booker nodded, "Seems fair."

"Rule number two: you will address her with respect. We owe our leader with our lives, and you better act like you owe the leader yours. Rule number three: hold your tongue unless you are spoken to. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," Booker growled, as James Roland was getting on his nerves

"Good," he snorted

When they arrived at the golden doors, Booker heard a strange sound coming from behind them. It sounded like… singing. He listened in closer and heard a beautiful voice sing, "Can the circle be unbroken? By and by, lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky."

Booker felt as if his heart had stopped. He heard her voice, she sang their song, but he couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't her; it couldn't be her. Her voice filled his head with a soothing but unnerving feeling. She was here, and alive.

_Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt! That was the deal Dewitt!_

Booker's head began to feel light. His vision began to blur as the voices in his head continued to scream at him.

_The girl is the flame that shall ignite the world_

The pain inside his head grew more violent as the voices became louder and louder. Booker began to sway back and forth; his eyes fluttered open and closed.

Commander Roland noticed and quickly got down on one knee and shook Booker with what seemed like actual concern, "What's wrong? Come on say something! God, we need a medic! Medic!

_Bring us the girl Dewitt!_

_Bring us the girl Dewitt!_

_Bring us the girl Dewitt!_

Booker threw his head back and screamed, "No, no the deal is off, you hear me! The deal is off!"

A violent screech rang through his mind, breaking his eardrums and shaking every part of his being. Then, the world went black.

**A/N: OOOOooooh cliffhanger! I hope you liked the chapter, leave a review or a favorite plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

** edboy: Thanks!**

** baltz: But cliff hangers keep em coming back for more.**

** Anna: I'm happy you liked it so much.**

** NeroBlueRose: Well keep checking, I'm a generally fast updater.**

** BigBoss: I'll keep up the good work then!**

** superemopowerz: Cliffhangers are so fun though!**

** Gastroman: Well I'll try to continue spoiling you guys!**

** RedHound: Glad you liked it! Keep a reading!**

** Shogun: I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you.**

Chapter Five: Complications

_Can the circle, be unbroken? By and by, lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky._

_Elizabeth?_

_Booker, you shouldn't have come_

Booker began to feel himself regain consciousness after a coupe hours. His eyelids felt heavy and his body ached. What had happened to him? He knew finding Elizabeth was emotional for him, but it was as if every fiber of his being was fighting against him. He tried to sit up, but felt a soft hand press down on his chest, pushing him back down gently.

His sight began to focus again and he saw a pair of ruby red lips, deep blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair. Booker reached his hand up to touch her face, to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

When he felt her cheek, she cupped his hand and smiled lightly. Then, in her beautiful voice, she said, "Welcome back Mr. Dewitt."

"E-Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, it's me," she answered as she ran her hand through his hair lovingly.

"What, what's happening?"

"Shhhh," she told him, "Just try and regain your strength."

"I'm, I'm fine," Booker reassured her as he sat up from his bed. He held his head in his hands, trying to gather himself.

Elizabeth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him off the bed. The two walked over to the exit. Once Elizabeth reached the door, she slid open a small compartment and placed her hand on a strange looking pad. The light over the door switched from red to green and it slid open, allowing the two to pass.

Elizabeth brought him into her room and sat him down on an armchair. She then pulled up a stool and sat across from him.

Booker saw that she was as gorgeous as he remembered. She was wearing what looked like Lady Comstock's dress, but her hair was down in a bow just like when they had first met. He had missed his only friend so much.

"Elizabeth I…"

Elizabeth put her finger over his mouth, and looked him in the eyes. Booker could tell she was upset, but why?

"Booker, I'm so sorry you were dragged into this," she told him sincerely, "I didn't want to get you involved."

Booker cupped her cheek lightly, "Elizabeth, we are in this together, no matter what. I was the one who chose to Columbia and break you out. I'm here because I want to be. God, I couldn't live with myself Elizabeth. I thought you were dead!"

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

The two just sat and looked at each other for a little while, trying to figure out of it was real. Booker knew his every dream had been consumed with this woman. She was all he had, and he was all she had. He didn't know if the five months had changed her like it had changed him. Here he was, ten pounds heavier and an alcoholic, just like he was before he had met her. There she was, as beautiful as she was the first time they had met.

Slowly, he leaned in, slightly closing his eyes. Elizabeth responded to the motion almost immediately, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and reeling him in. The two met in the middle with a passionate, but tender kiss. It was something Booker had wanted to do ever since she had disappeared five months ago, and now nothing would stop him.

He felt her fingers run through his dry chestnut hair. The warmth of her lips made him feel warm, like a good bottle of whisky. It was everything he had anticipated. Booker didn't want to let go; he never wanted to let go.

Elizabeth pulled back suddenly, causing Booker to give her a curious look. He saw a different look in her eyes, guilt. What had happened? What had he missed?

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth brushed a strand of hair, and looked away from him. "I'm sorry Booker, I… I just can't…"

Booker held her chin and turned her back towards him, "What do you mean Elizabeth?"

"Lamb, are you alright in there?"

Booker heard the voice on the other side of Elizabeth's bedroom door. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands as Booker got up slowly and made his way to the door. He reached over and clicked the small button next to it, causing the door to slide up.

In front of him was a well-built man with dirty blonde hair. When the man saw Dewitt, he broke into a scowl. He grabbed Booker by the collar and slammed him against the wall, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!"

Booker gritted his teeth as he reached for his holster, searching for his hand cannon. Before he could draw the revolver, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pushed the attacking man off.

"Daniel, Daniel calm down!" Elizabeth told him as she held him back.

"Who the hell is this Elizabeth?" Daniel demanded as he shoved her off, "and why is he in your room!"

"Yell at her again, I dare you," Booker growled through gritted teeth.

"His name is Dewitt, Booker Dewitt!"

Daniel immediately stopped struggling and a blush came over his face. He began to laugh guiltily and took Booker by the hand. "Oh God, I'm sorry Mr. Dewitt. I didn't realize it was you!"

"Yeah," Booker said suspiciously, holstering his gun slowly, "and who are you supposed to be?"

"Haha, oh yeah! I almost forgot to introduce myself in my rage," Daniel chuckled, "as I'm sure you heard Elizabeth say, my name is Daniel. You can call me Danny though. I should be thanking you, you know?"

Booker glared at him, "Why?"

"Because without you, I would have never met my lamb here," Daniel told him as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth.

To say his heart shattered was an understatement.

Booker turned his gaze to Elizabeth, who was doing her best not to look in his eyes. This is what she was so guilty about. He had spent the past five months feeling guilty and not being able to move past what had happened.

She had spent the past five months going on with her life. That was the difference between them. Elizabeth had a spot of red on her gown. His whole wardrobe was drenched in blood.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Booker muttered, pushing past the couple.

"Booker, wait," Elizabeth called to him as he left the room.

Booker turned around and glared at her, "Why do that?"

With those final words, he stormed out of the room, not bothering to look back at her. How could he have been so stupid? Once again, he was reminded of how cruel fate was.

Perhaps he was just unlucky, or perhaps he deserved this. Not many people would be able to claim that they had caused more death then he had. A demon like him didn't deserve an angel like her.

Booker found his way to the bar in the underwater city rather quickly. His nose was trained to the distinct smell of booze after all the years of heavy drinking. It seemed as if those years were about to continue.

He sat himself down on one of the stools and waved for a strong drink. Maybe if he had enough Vodka, he'd forget about everything. Should he be so lucky?

He looked behind him and saw people stopping and looking at him. They murmured to each other, "That's Booker Dewitt, who went to hell and back. The poor man must be broken."

After a couple of minutes, his drink was slid down to him. A nice cold scotch on the rocks, just what the doctor ordered. Booker picked up the glass and was about to drink it, when he felt his jacket pocket become heavier.

He reached into his pocket and found the small black journal he had smuggled off the zeppelin when he first arrived. Booker opened it up and pulled out a pen.

"Well, might as well get something down before I'm too drunk to write," he reasoned with himself.

He flipped to the next empty page, uncapped the pen, and began to write.

_Booker Dewitt's Journal, 1913_

_Someone once told me something, back after Wounded Knee. He said, "They mustn't know my despair. I can't let them see the wounds, which they have caused. I couldn't bear their sympathy and kindhearted jokes. It would only make me want to scream all the more."_

_That man was Colonel Slate, a shining example of patriotism and bravery. He lived for his country and killed by my hands. Is this what I am to become? Am I to throw myself into danger for a world I have no love for, and no connection to? No, no that's not right._

_What is there left? As I sit here at this bar, ready to drown my sorrows in a mixture of whisky and pills, I try and remember what I was fighting for in the first place. They said bring us the girl and wipe away everything. They said through this, I would gain redemption, that'd I'd be clean. Why do I not feel redeemed then?_

_The twins are still right too; Elizabeth is gone. The one that I knew and loved is has moved on with her life. She has lived, like I told her to do so many times. While I, unable to take my own advice, have not yet moved passed anything. I sit here wallowing in my sorrows and repenting, but I never can truly move on. Slate was right, though; I can't bear their looks. I don't want their pity, and I don't want their redemption. All I want is closure._

_Comstock, he's closure. Once he's gone, once Columbia is truly burned to the ground, then I will be at peace. That's what I'm now fighting for. I'm not fighting for any man, woman, child, or government. I'm fighting for myself, for my own wellbeing. It might be selfish, hell it might be evil, but I'm already gone._

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked the drama I threw in there. Didn't see that coming, did ya?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy chapter six!**

** sortajan: I'm sure many of my readers are as well**

** edboy: I'm sorry! The story isn't over yet though, so keep reading!**

** Gastroman: Thanks!**

** baltz: Yeah, I like to make things difficult for the protagonist**

** Neroblues: Well things will go right for him someday**

** Superemorpowerz: Don't worry, things will brighten up! And then get sad again... And then brighten up!**

** Hawke: Will do!**

** MikeAlphaGamer: Yes, the pairing war will begin**

** LurkingT: This ship will sail!**

** Please: Don't worry, it's not the end**

** Kad Dawn: I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!**

** Ryno: I can't step into an airlock, b/c then I wouldn't be able to finish the story!**

** beattiematt: Yeah, I felt a bit awkward at the end too**

** artyliandrand: :D**

** BigBoss: I know, right?**

Chapter Six: Morning After

When Booker woke up, his head felt as if someone had driven an axe into it. He looked around his room and saw bottles of whisky and rum scattered across the floor. His mirror was smashed, his hand was bloodied, and to top it all off, there were two people in his bedroom. Two people in his bedroom?

He bolted upright and saw it was those two insane twins. They always seemed to appear whenever they were least needed.

"What are you doing here," Booker growled as stood up from his bed.

"You must get dressed Mr. Dewitt, chop chop. You will be having visitors, after all," Rosalind told him, clapping her hands twice.

Booker as walked over to his dresser to get a shirt and some pants, he began to question the two. "Why did you bring me here?"

Robert shook his head and clucked in disappointment, "I thought we were past this Mr. Dewitt, honestly. We need to set right, what both you and the girl wronged."

"Elizabeth and I? Well you can forget that, I'm done," Booker told him as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled on some pants.

Rosalind looked lazily over at her brother, "I told you we should have gone with that Jack fellow."

"No you didn't," retorted the brother, "I suggested Jack, you suggested Topside."

"Then who suggested Mr. Dewitt?"

Booker became increasingly perturbed as the two carried on the conversation as if he wasn't even in the room. Finally, when he was fed up, he yelled, "Both of you shut up!"

Both the twins gave him a startled look and quieted down for a bit. Not three seconds later, though, they went back to talking. "Well that was quite rude."

"You two knew, didn't you," Booker growled as he stormed over towards them, "You knew she was with that man!"

"Of course we did," Rosalind answered, as if she had expected Booker had known as well.

"Why did you bring me here then?"

"Because," answered Robert, "We thought you would be mature enough to handle the drama if it meant doing what needed to be done."

Booker was about to yell again, when he realized that they were right. He did need to do what had to be done, no matter the circumstances. Elizabeth or no Elizabeth, Comstock was still out there. That meant finding it within himself to work with the man who took her from him.

"Alright… alright I'll do it," Booker told them with a heavy sigh

The twins smiled and said at the same time, "Greetings Commander Roland."

Booker whirled around and saw Commander Roland giving him a strange look.

"Where there two people in here," he asked, looking over Booker's shoulder to try and find the voices he had just heard.

"It's best you don't worry about it Commander," Booker responded, walking out of his room with his unexpected guest.

"Please, call me James," he told Booker, "I'm sorry about all that earlier. We've just had so many claiming to be Booker Dewitt, we can't be too careful."

"I understand," Booker said

James pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He offered one to Booker, who took it graciously. James lit both the cigarettes up and the two began to smoke together.

"So Booker, tell me about when you rescued Elizabeth. I'm sure it's an incredible tale," James asked between drags

Booker took a breath of smoke and exhaled slowly, "Has she not told you about it?"

James shook his head, "Elizabeth doesn't like to talk about it. I think there are too many painful memories."

"Well she's right, there are painful memories, things that I'll never forget."

"Can't be as bad as what happened to this place," James chuckled, "you heard that one?"

"When I first came here, it was with Elizabeth. She told me it was just another door."

"Yeah, well this door sure had its issues," James told him as he took another large puff of his cigarette.

"What happened?"

"She told us that through this door was a Godless city, based solely on progression. Their experiments and lack of direction eventually drove them all mad. I think it was some drug called Adam."

"Adam," Booker mused, "that sounds crazy. Why would you take something that effected your body like that?"

He of course saw the irony of the statement, seeing as how he had at least ten different types of vigors coursing through his veins. Booker hadn't been able to use them, since he hadn't had that strange blue salt drink in so long.

"Either way, it was a ghost town when we got here. But it's become home. My own family lives down here now, forced to hide from the sky itself. I hope that one day, we might be able to return to Manhattan, but until that day I'll keep fighting for them."

Booker nodded, it was a respectable reason to fight. It was definitely better then his first reason was.

After an hour or so of wandering around and chatting, Booker and James reached a large door labeled 'War Room'. James typed a code into the pad next to the door and opened it up for them. Booker stood awkwardly outside as James stepped inside. The commander immediately noticed and said, "Come on Booker, you have clearance. In my eyes, you might as well outrank me."

Booker nodded and walked in with him, approaching a large round table that was set in the middle of the room. Around the table were the leaders of the revolution: Elizabeth, Daniel, and a woman he did not recognize.

"Booker," Elizabeth said in a surprised tone of voice, when she saw him.

"I figured that he's definitely earned his seat here," James told the group, "unless anyone has any objections."

It was unanimously decided that Booker would be allowed to stay. He took his seat next to James and the woman he didn't know, who kept eyeing him with distrust. Her gaze made Booker feel a bit uncomfortable, but he managed to ignore her and focus on the matter at hand.

"I'm glad you could join us Booker," Elizabeth said excitedly, "I don't know anyone who knows their way around a fight the way you do."

"Thanks, uh I guess," Booker responded, trying to figure out whether to be offended that she had practically called him a killer or flattered that she thought he was skilled.

"To the first order of business then," Daniel announced, standing up from his chair and walking over to the head of the table, "We still need to secure a land base of operations. Our facility in Manhattan is too dangerous right now. Now I suggest that we move up on to land in Europe."

"We definitely have the forces to make the push right now," James confirmed, "but we still don't have the firepower to beat their super soldiers."

Elizabeth nodded and turned two the brunette woman sitting next to Booker, "Eleanor, how has the development of our own vigors gone?"

The woman stood from her seat and answered in a distinct British accent, "I have no idea how the Columbians were able to create this formula without the adverse effect plasmids had. If only I had someone whose blood has already fused with the substance, then I could possibly develop some."

Everyone at the table immediately trained their eyes on Booker, who was not too happy about the idea. They wanted him to be some test subject, as if he was some sort of animal. But, it was for the greater good. The sooner the rebellion could fight against Columbia, the sooner he could get his hands around Comstock's throat and end him.

"Alright I'll do it."

Elizabeth immediately asked, "Booker, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he answered spitefully, "It's not like I have much left to risk anyways."

Elizabeth turned her gaze away guiltily, "Fine then, and may God be with you."

"Why should he start now," Booker responded as he followed Eleanor out of the war room.

Once the two left, Elizabeth sighed and slumped down in her chair. She felt so terrible about what she had done to Booker. He wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

In Columbia, she had been so naive. She thought the two would fly off to Paris in the sunset and live happily ever after. It wasn't possible though, not after what they went through. Elizabeth still had nightmares about what happened on that city in the sky. Especially when she… killed… Daisy Fitzroy. Booker was right; you never do get over it. So what must he be feeling with all those he had killed to protect her?

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked over and saw Daniel giving her a concerned look. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Sorry, I zoned out for a bit. Back to the matter at hand."

"Yes," Daniel responded, "The next order of business is how to get up to the surface. Using one of the bathyspheres may give away our position, and using tears wouldn't be possible, seeing as we'd need another arch to transport people back and forth."

"We could always use one of Rapture's submarines to get further away from the city before surfacing. That way, it would throw suspicion off of our vessel," suggested Commander Roland.

Elizabeth nodded, "That's a good idea. We'll send a group of scientists along with a couple soldiers and they can build another arch. One of us will go with them to help support the process."

"I nominate Booker Dewitt. You said it yourself; the man knows how to fight. Also, he's the hero of the people, having him around would not only protect them, but inspire them," Daniel suggested

"Absolutely not!"

Both James and Daniel stared at Elizabeth after her outburst. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and then said, "Mr. Dewitt is not an option at the moment. Please, could we find someone else?"

James and Daniel looked at each other, trying to figure out how to sway Elizabeth. Finally, Daniel spoke up, "The reason I suggested Booker was that he's the only one of us who doesn't have a job at the moment. Please, lamb, consider."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll talk to him, but I'm not sure if he'll agree…"

**A/N: I had to add Eleanor. She is one of my favorite video game characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Top rated Infinite story! Woohoo! Thanks guys!**

** edboy: Yeah, I thought it would be a nickname that would bother Booker**

** tentailednaruto: This is the good Eleanor (hence her not attempting to exterminate the human race)**

** Kad Dawn: Oh, I have some pretty good new vigors planned, just you wait and see**

** baltz: Gotta love the Luteces!**

** sortajan: Wow, you really don't like him! (It's alright, neither do I)**

** bearybeary: Yep, I plan to incorporate the other bioshocks**

** Hawke: Yeah, James is like Booker's bro**

** WildCard-YesMan: Oh, you'll see... you'll see...**

** Sword of Azure Rain: Booker won't be taking plasmids, but that doesn't mean splicers won't be involved**

** Gastroman: Don't worry, I will be diligent about journal entries**

** William Worde: Yeah, I didn't know adam was all caps. Although i'm gonna keep spelling it Dewitt just to keep consistency.**

** Big Boss: I'm glad you think so!**

Chapter Six: Experiment

"You don't have to do this Mr. Dewitt," Eleanor told him as the two made their way to the Rapture labratories.

"No, it's what needs to be done," Booker answered, just as he had reasoned with himself over and over again.

"I mean it Mr. Dewitt. If this is some way to prove yourself to Elizabeth, then turn back."

Booker grunted angrily, "I don't need to prove anything. This isn't for her; this is for me. I have a lot of questions that need answering, and Comstock is the only one that can do it."

"So be it Mr. Deweitt," Eleanor said as they stepped through the lab entrance, "Please have a seat."

Booker sat down in the chair that was bolted to the floor in the middle of the room and looked around. He could see a trey of surgical equipment next to him, which made him a bit nervous. Hundreds of needles and strange solutions lay on the countertops that circled around the room.

A strange machine called the 'Gatherer's Garden' caught his eye especially. It was a red and white vending machine, which had what looked like a small girl standing beside it. A creepy track played in the back round as a girl's voice sang, "In the garden we a growin', many changes will be flowin!"

Booker shuddered to think what this place was like before they had come.

"So tell me Mr. Dewitt," Eleanor asked as she picked up a couple needles and placed them on the trey, "Do you believe in God?"

Booker thought it was a bit of a strange question, but decided to humor her. "Yeah, I believe in God."

"Interesting…" She mused as she held a blue needle up to the light, squinting to see its label.

"What's so interesting about it," Booker asked, now a bit intrigued with her.

"You just didn't seem like the type to me," Eleanor answered calmly, switching her blue syringe with a red one.

"How so?"

Eleanor walked over to the cabinets and began to search through them. While she rummaged through her things, she responded, "Usually men who have gone through hard times like you have, they lose faith."

Booker couldn't act like he hadn't ever considered there might be no God. The conclusion he had come up with was that there was a God, but he was a harsh and angry one. What benevolent being would put his creations through such terrors, or allow these horrible events to occur in the first place?

"So how about you?" Booker asked Eleanor

"Well I was raised to believe in the power of the human mind over religion. But quite honestly, I don't know what to believe. Those who believed themselves to be the greatest minds over God became raving and violent madmen, no higher then animals."

Again, the little jingle from the Gatherer's Garden went off. Booker couldn't tear his eyes off the machine. There was just something wrong with it, something foreboding and evil. The vending machine seemed like such an innocent device though.

"I see you're interested in the Gatherer's Garden," Eleanor commented from the other side of the room

"Oh, yeah," Booker said, "What is it?"

Eleanor walked in front of him with one hand held behind her back. "Oh, it's a long story. If we have the time, I'll tell you later."

Booker was now a bit nervous about whatever she was holding behind her back. He couldn't help but be nervous when he couldn't see both of someone's hands. Last time he had been caught off guard, a knife ended up going straight through his.

"Now Mr. Dewitt, I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I'm not going to lie, the process will be quite painful," she warned as she took one step closer.

"Better get it over quickly then."

Eleanor nodded and pulled out her hand from behind her back. Booker's eyes went wide when he saw a huge needle attached to her forearm. Eleanor reared back and stabbed what might as well have been a stiletto dagger into his arm.

Booker cried out in pain as he felt his very essence being drained out of him. Memories flashed before his eyes as the needle extracted his blood. His vision suddenly went black as the process continued.

He then saw himself sitting in an unfamiliar office. He had no idea where it was, but for some reason, his last name was printed on the door window. Booker heard a knock at the door, so he stood up from his chair and began walking towards it cautiously. A dark figure was at the door for a second, but then darted away. Booker heard a little boy call from another room, "Daddy, whose there?"

He didn't answer; for fear that whoever the owner of the office was would get upset when they saw him there.

When he opened the door, a bright flash blinded him and he was suddenly back in the chair. Elizabeth was hovering over him though, crying and yelling, "Wake up Booker, wake up!"

"Don't worry Elizabeth," he heard Eleanor say, "Mr. Dewitt is fine, see?"

Elizabeth noticed that he was awake and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Oh my God," she laughed in relief, "I heard you had gone under during the process and I almost had heart attack."

"I'm fine Elizabeth," Booker reassured her, placing his hand on her small shoulder. Elizabeth smiled and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked over to the medical trey, placing the large needle on top of it. Booker saw the whole vial at the top of the thing was completely filled with his own blood. He was shocked that the thing didn't cause him to bleed out.

"What was that thing," Booker asked as he stood up from the chair with Elizabeth

"It's a syringe that's especially designed to extract plasmids that are fused with blood. Since vigors are so similar, it has the same effect. Unfortunately, I couldn't recreate one that was not meant to be a weapon, so for that I apologize."

So that's why it felt like the needle was draining his very soul; that was its function!

"Wait, you did this knowing he might not make it?" Elizabeth asked angrily, "Eleanor, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to warn Mr. Dewitt," she answered in a monotone voice, "He was adamant on going through with the process."

"Do we at least have what we need," Booker asked in a tired tone of voice, his head still light and his stomach still queasy.

Eleanor nodded, "I have the samples I need to develop our own line of vigor. If you check back with me later, I might even have one for you."

"You know how to develop vigors?"

"I was able to develop my own plasmid for father, so I'm sure I could develop something."

Booker nodded, "Well if that's all, I think I'm gonna grab a drink and head to bed."

When he tried to walk forward, though, he tripped over himself and almost fell down. Elizabeth quickly caught him and hauled him back up. She slung his arm over her shoulder and told him, "Uh-uh, you've had enough booze Booker. I'll take you to your room so you can get some sleep."

"I'm fine Elizabeth," Booker responded as he tried to walk off on his own, but quickly fell over again.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile and picked him back up. "C'mon Booker, let's get you to bed."

Booker looked back to Eleanor, who waved him off and said, "I'll call you if I need more help."

Elizabeth helped him out the door and to his room. As they walked through Rapture, a large neon sign caught Booker's eye. It said Junis Casino, and God it was tempting.

His old habits began to egg him on towards the casino. Gambling sounded so good to him, but Elizabeth would probably never let it happen. Booker decided he should at least try though.

"Hey Elizabeth, do you mind if I spend some time getting to know the city better?"

Elizabeth gave him a curious look, "Get to know the city? What are you…"

Then she noticed the casino and glared at him, "Booker! Wasn't gambling what got you in this situation in the first place?"

"Please Elizabeth. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you watch my wallet."

Elizabeth sighed, "Alright Booker, I'll humor you. But I'm serious, please don't drink too much!"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I won't overdo it," Booker told her, knowing that it was a complete lie.

Elizabeth walked over to one of the vending machines and typed a code into the keypad. A small vial of red liquid dropped out of the bottom into Elizabeth's hand. She stood up and tossed it to Booker who eyed the vial carefully.

Elizabeth noticed his suspicion and giggled, "Well go on! I'm not trying to poison you."

Booker drank it down in one gulp and immediately felt rejuvenated. He looked at the vial to see if it had a label, but nothing was written on it. "What is this stuff?"

"It's med drink," Elizabeth answered, "Daniel and Eleanor thought it up. It has all the benefits of a full medical kit, but less hassle."

"Interesting," Booker mused as he pocketed the small glass container.

"Yeah, well we are pretty fortunate to have a gifted chemist like Eleanor and a great doctor like Daniel."

"Yeah," Booker grumbled, "fortunate."

Elizabeth didn't catch his comment, but assumed it wasn't something happy. She forced a smile and grabbed him by the hand, "Well c'mon Booker! Lets have some fun!"

She dragged Booker off into the casino without much fight. He figured she was just humoring him so she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of his drunken antics.

But in reality, Elizabeth just wanted things to be like old times, with the two of them against the world. While their battles in Columbia may have been traumatic, she didn't regret anything that had happened. She had found her first friend and her first love in that adventure, something she would have never been able to experience locked up in the tower.

So maybe she was looking to loose herself a bit. She had never had a drink in her life and she had never experienced the rush of gambling. In a way, she hadn't actually been able to live yet.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wohoo! Up to forty favorites! Thanks guys! Oh, and I just recently saw the movie Tangled and it reminded me SO much of Bioshock infinite! What do you guys think?**

** edboy: thanks man!**

** NeroBlueRose: While this is the more humane Eleanor, she still is a bit cold and unfeeling. She's more of a realist and not really into romantic things**

** Sword of the Azure Rain: I don't think so. Whenever you got hit with the needle in Bioshock 2, it didn't take your plasmids away.**

** Hawke: Oh just read this chapter...**

** Superemorpowerz: Again, Eleanor is more a voice of reason then anything. She is not too into emotions and other things.**

** Gastroman: Thanks for showing support!**

** Kad Dawn: Yeah, a drunk Elizabeth...**

** baltz: Next chapter I will be introducing the first new vigor!**

** WildCard- Yes Man: Yes, things can go downhill rather quickly**

** bearybeary: As I said to baltz, the next vigor will be introduced next chapter. See you then!**

Chapter Eight: A Night of Mistakes

Booker had lived a pretty crazy life before Wounded Knee. He knew a couple things about nightlife and parties. One thing he had learned in his teenage years is that a woman who has never had a drink before will probably binge like an alcoholic on her first night. He should have foreseen someone as innocent and naïve as Elizabeth would have taken things to the extreme.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Booker called as he searched through the casino

While Elizabeth may have been the resistance's leader, many men still didn't see it that way. They would take advantage of her without so much as a second thought.

"Elizabeth!"

He wished the casino wasn't so huge. Whoever built this city, Rapture, sure did like gambling. The casino stretched out for a whole section of the city! It was hard not to get distracted with all the incredible attractions they had.

There were roulette tables, slot machines as far as the eye could see, and other various activities set out. No wonder the refugees in this city were so happy, there was everything a person could ask for! If Booker weren't so worried about finding Elizabeth at the time, he would have been in heaven.

"C'mon Elizabeth, where are you?"

Booker was growing more frustrated by the second. He should have known she couldn't handle a drink.

She had told him that she was there to keep him under control. Now he was going to end up spending his whole night trying to make sure she didn't do something she'd regret.

'This must be true temptation,' Booker thought to himself as he passed the black jack, craps, and poker tables. High rollers lined the room, waiting for a shot to lose all their money for the slim chance of winning it big. No, no he was here for Elizabeth.

"Hey Booker!"

Booker turned around towards the voice and saw James sitting with a couple of his soldiers at a blackjack table. The soldiers began to cheer and wave to him, beckoning him to blow all his money away with them. Booker cringed as every fiber of his being fought against him. He wanted to gamble. He REALLY wanted to gamble.

"Hey James," Booker greeted nervously as he approached the table, "what are you doing here?"

"The boys and I are having a night out before heading up to the surface," James explained, "Why don't you play with us?"

Booker gulped noticeably and shook his head, "No, sorry. Have any of you seen Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I think I saw her go into the Aphrodite Club," James answered as he took a sip from his cocktail.

This was not good. Booker didn't know about the Aphrodite club, but if it was anything like the name, it was a place he didn't want Elizabeth to be.

James pointed him in the right direction and Booker headed off towards the club.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he grabbed a drink off one of the cocktail waitress' plates.

When he came close to the club, he saw a large neon sign with a woman flicking off her braw. It said 'Aphrodite Club' with a heart over the I. Of course, it was exactly what he thought it would be.

Booker stormed over to the entrance, where a big man wearing a black suit and tie was standing guard. He was about to walk into the club, when a large arm blocked his path.

Booker looked up and saw the man in the suit glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the bouncer demanded, glaring at Booker through his sunglasses

"Look buddy, I just wanna get into the club," Booker told him as he tried to push past the massive man/wall blocking him.

"What makes you think that you can get in? You gotta have an love ticket to get inside."

Booker rolled his eyes and responded, "Look, my name's Booker Dewitt. Now let me in!"

The bouncer laughed and pushed him backwards, "I don't care if you're the god damned Queen of England! You aren't getting into this club without a ticket!"

"Is that so," Booker growled as he reached for his hand cannon.

When his hand hit his holster, he realized that he had left his revolver back in his room. Of course, out of all the times to leave his gun at home, it had to be now.

"How much for a ticket?"

"Two Hundred."

"Two hundred!" Booker exclaimed. That price was outrageous! He didn't have that kind of money, at least not with him. All his funds were back in Paris, of course, which meant here he was just as broke as the rest of 'em.

Booker searched through his pocket and found he had the fifty Elizabeth had given him to gamble away. There was only one way he knew to quadruple that money, black jack.

Booker pocketed the money and turned back to find James and the other soldiers. Hopefully, God would approve of his motivation and actually swing luck in his favor.

James was surprised when he saw that Booker had changed his mind about gambling so quickly.

"Weren't you looking for Elizabeth?" he asked as the dealer gave Booker his cards

Booker checked his cards and put them face down on the table. "She has a boyfriend to do that."

"Speaking of which, where is Dan?" one of the soldiers asked, "He was with us a minute ago."

"Oh, probably just playing craps," James answered as motioned for the dealer to hit him, "now quiet Jenkins, I'm on a hot streak."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Jenkins!"

"Sorry sir…"

Booker wasn't really paying attention when the dealer got around to him. He was to focused on his drink and trying to not think about what Elizabeth was doing in that club.

"Mr. Dewitt?"

Booker looked up and saw none other then Robert Lutece in a suit, holding a deck of cards. Lutece smiled and said, "What would you like to do?"

Booker took a look at his cards, an ace and an eight. He could hit and end up getting twenty-one, but the chances were slim. After a minute of thought, Booker motioned for another card.

Robert smiled and handed him another card, then marked something down on a notebook. Booker looked at the card and, what do you know, it was a two.

"You are one lucky man Dewitt," James chuckled as Booker collected his money

"I wouldn't say that," Booker responded, eyeing Robert carefully

"Would you like another cocktail Mr. Dewitt?"

Booker turned around and saw Rosalind Lutece in a nightgown holding a trey of drinks. He knew what they were doing, taking bets on his life as if it was some sort of game.

"I'll pass," Booker answered, hoping that his answer would break the unexpected trend.

Rosalind smiled and said, "I thought you might say that."

Booker grumbled some obscenities and began to count his money. One hundred, hundred and ten, hundred fifty, two hundred, two hundred ten, two hundred fifty! He had enough to get into the Aphrodite Club and get some more gambling in!

Booker smiled to himself and stood up from the table. He quickly ran over to the bouncer, who was standing in the exact same spot.

"Here you go," Booker said as he put the two hundred into the bouncer's hand.

The Bouncer counted the wad of cash and when he found it was the right amount, he handed Booker a ticket and let him in. "Enjoy your stay."

Booker walked in and was immediately mortified by what he saw. It was one of the biggest strip bars he had ever seen in his entire life. Oh no, Elizabeth.

He began to search frantically, hoping Elizabeth hadn't done anything stupid yet. He should have never given her that drink.

"Elizabeth!" he called as he pushed through the crowd, "Elizabeth!"

A hand grabbed him and pulled him down in one of the chairs in front of the walkway. Booker looked and saw an angry crowd of men sitting around him, all holding guns.

"What do you think you're doing friend," one of the guys asked, holding his pistol threateningly.

Booker rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I'm just trying to find my friend. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and a white dress on. You seen her around?"

Suddenly, the man and all his disgusting friends broke out into a smile, "oh yeah we've seen her. That young woman is up next, actually. But I'll warn you, she ain't wearing the white dress no more."

Suddenly, the lights on the runway turned on and the curtains went to the side. On walked Elizabeth in nothing but a skimpy excuse for an outfit. The men started to cheer as Booker's heart beat a million miles per hour.

She was obviously still drunk, seeing as she could barely stand on those high heels. Booker was not going to have any of it.

He stood up, much to the distaste of the others around him, and walked straight onto the stage.

Elizabeth smiled widely when she saw Booker and ran up to him. She took his hands and hiccupped, "Oh Booker, you're here! Let's dance Booker, c'mon!"

"You're drunk Elizabeth, it's time to go," Booker told her as he tried to pull her off the stage.

"Oh come on Booker, don't be so sour," Elizabeth giggled as she weakly tried to fight back.

"Yeah buddy, if the lady don't want to leave, she don't have to!" someone from the crowd called out

Booker shot them a glare and then picked Elizabeth up bridal style. The brown haired beauty just began to giggle as he started to carry her off stage.

"Hey, she said she didn't want to go!" yelled another man, standing up from his chair and pulling out a gun.

Booker quickly kicked him right in the side of the knee, instantly breaking his leg. As the man fell down to the floor, screaming in agony, Booker kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could and then stormed off with Elizabeth.

The whole crowd backed into their seats and stayed silent, not wanting to invoke Dewitt's wrath.

"Booker, why'd you do that?" Elizabeth asked in a shaky voice, still smiling widly

"Elizabeth, did you do anything?"

"What?"

Booker sat Elizabeth down on one of the couches and handed her his jacket, which he used to cover her up. Then he bent down on one knee and asked her, "Did you do anything?"

"No, I mean I don't think so…"

Booker smiled and helped her up. "C'mon Elizabeth, lets get you back to your room."

"Ugh Booker, I was having such a good time," she whined

Booker wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding his love tight and protecting her. "Well, you did keep me from gambling too much, I'll tell you that."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "It's what I do."

Booker and Elizabeth made it to her room without to many condescending looks. He tried to cover her up the best he could to protect her reputation amongst her peers.

It was obvious that her buzz was beginning to wear off, also. Elizabeth stopped giggling as much and began to hold her head and occasionally let out pained groans. Booker smiled, she looked cute when she was hung-over.

When they reached her door, she was completely aware of what had happened.

"Oh God," she mumbled as she opened up her door, "Booker, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I know the feeling," Booker told her as he walked her over to her bed.

The two sat down next to each other as Elizabeth pulled off Booker's coat and handed it back to him. Booker shook his head and put it back on her, seeing as how she needed it more then him.

"I messed up, didn't I," Elizabeth muttered, flopping back in her bed and staring up at her ceiling lamp.

Booker laughed, "Don't worry, I've been there before too. As I recall, it's what brought me to Columbia."

"I guess mistakes can be good then."

Booker gave her a weird look and asked, "How so?"

"Because," she answered, sitting up and moving closer to Booker, "If it weren't for all that gambling and drinking, we would have never met. I'd still be locked in that tower, or even worse, helping Comstock with his campaign against the people below."

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing then."

Booker looked into her big blue eyes and practically got lost in them. He knew she was taken, but he couldn't help himself. Her brown hair and red lips were so enticing.

Before he acted, though, Elizabeth's lips came crashing onto his. Elizabeth's kiss was sweet and gentle, while Booker's was rough and full of emotion. The two fell down together on the bed, tasting each other's lips intimately.

"Booker…" Elizabeth groaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck and began to move down

Booker couldn't stop himself now if he wanted to. The adrenaline and emotion swept him away as he wrapped himself around her. Elizabeth pushed off of him, panting from the rush. He was getting dizzy just tasting her.

"Booker, I don't know much about this," she told him nervously, "I mean I've only read books, but even then I…"

Booker silenced her with his lips and whispered in her ear, "Then take it from someone who has experience. It doesn't take too much thought."

**A/N: Ooooh getting steamy! I hope you all liked the chapter (I had to try and keep it T though)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter (plus revealing the new vigor!)**

** edboy: Thanks man, I decided to take a break from the super gritty and dark story for a bit**

** MaddHats: I'm sure they didn't do anything they'd regret ;)**

** Hawke: Yeah, I can tell people were waiting for the two to hook up**

** bearybeary: No one can stay innocent forever, can they?**

** manboy: I try to make my chapters as long as I can without adding needless padding. Sorry man, I'm just not good at writing long chapters**

** Arthur: I'm glad it made you happy (cause I suck at writing intimate scenes)**

** Kad Dawn: Well trying booze for the first time can be dangerous**

** NeroBlueRose: I think she always had more feelings for Booker**

** XenoTyrant: I'm glad you liked it so much!**

** baltz: Who said that was the mistake?**

Chapter Nine: Submarine Launch

_Booker's Journal, 1912_

_I don't know what to think. She loves me, but she has moved on to someone else. I lie awake at night after sharing it with her and I wonder to myself, is this a sick joke? Is my life doomed to be some sort of drama, an entertainment for fate? The Lutece's sure think so, seeing as they have been watching my every step, as if it's a replay of their favorite radio show. But I guess being stuck in an infinite loop as like they are can grow tiresome, and sometimes the lives of others can be the only entertainment. If that's so, then is that what God feels? Is that immortality, being stuck at a standstill, just watching others, but never moving forward yourself?_

_Elizabeth might have once known the answers, but something has been holding her abilities back. When our journey came to a close, and she brought Columbia outside of existence, she was near omniscient. Now, something is clouding her vision, I can tell. She seems to look a little more lost every day. I can still never forget the moment she became completely powered. I can't forget the way she sentenced the Songbird to death, without a second look. What I told her before still stands, I am afraid of her. At glance, she seems like an ordinary beautiful woman, polite, well thought, and profound. But when I see her use her abilities, I'm reminded that she has the abilities of a god. I'm reminded that she is quite possibly, no most definitely the most powerful human being on the planet. Looks can be deceiving._

"Booker, what are you writing?"

Booker looked over his shoulder and saw Elizabeth leaning over him, watching him write. He quickly closed the book and answered, "Just some thoughts."

Elizabeth seemed to be satisfied with this answer, as she moved over to her closet and began to pick her outfit for the day. Booker checked back to make sure she was busy, and went back to his journal.

_This woman is going to make or break me. I've never met a girl that made me feel the way, well, other then Anna. But, that was in the past. Elizabeth makes me feel like I'm walking on air. Her energy is contagious, and her good attitude brightens my day. It's as if everything is new to her, no matter what. It's as if life is a new experience for her every day. I think when I see her, I see hope. She was able to move past who she was, so maybe I can do that too._

As Booker continued to write, he began to hear Elizabeth sing. He turned and saw her sitting in front of a mirror combing her hair as she sung, getting it ready for the blue bow she always liked to wear.

"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why does my reflection show someone that I don't know?"

Booker smiled and asked, "What song is that?"

"Oh," Elizabeth responded with a small blush, "It was a song I heard through a tear when I was stuck in the tower. I don't know why, but it just kind of stuck with me."

"Well it's beautiful. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Remember when I told you about being locked up in a tower? You pick up a lot of skills. Also, I used to sing to Songbird to help calm him," Elizabeth answered sadly

Booker never understood her relationship with Songbird. The thing had tried to kill him so may times, but yet he couldn't hate it either. Maybe it was because the creature seemed like a lost soul. It was probably her first friend, and her only friend for a while. Killing it must have been like killing part of herself. Then why did it seem so easy?

Booker saw Elizabeth was tearing up, so he went over to comfort her. "Elizabeth, there was nothing you could do…"

"I know, Booker," she tried to laugh, "God, this is pathetic. Songbird tried to kill us! He kept me locked in that tower for ages and yet I stage a revolution and name it after him!"

"Elizabeth, listen. Songbird never was living; he was not in control himself. He was nothing but a slave."

Elizabeth pushed him off and shook her head, "No, Booker, he was just as much man as you, James, and Daniel. You just didn't know him like I did!"

"Elizabeth, a man chooses his own path, a slave merely obeys! Songbird never made his choice, he just followed Comstock's orders without question."

Elizabeth looked at Booker in shock. She then whimpered, "You're right…"

"What?"

"You're right, Songbird was a slave."

"Elizabeth I…"

"No," she said with a forced smile, "Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now…"

Booker smiled and cupped her chin lovingly. He was about to lean in for another kiss when he heard the door buzz. Elizabeth giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and then walked over to answer the door.

When it opened, the two saw a soldier standing at the doorway.

"I was told to let you know that the submarine launch will be happening soon."

"Thank you, I'll be over in a bit," Elizabeth answered cheerily

When the door closed, Booker walked over and asked, "What was that about?"

"The submarine is about to launch Booker," she told him, wondering if now would be the time to ask.

"Oh, well we better get down their then," Booker said as he strapped on his gun holsters.

As he put on the rest of his cloths, he heard Elizabeth ask, "Booker?"

Booker turned back to her, "What is it Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and then asked, "Do you think you could board the submarine as well?"

Booker thought about it for a bit. He didn't want to leave her, especially after what had happened last night. He wanted the air to get cleared up between them, but he had a duty. That duty meant leaving her behind to go protect everyone else, just as the Luteces had told him.

"Alright I'll do it," Booker answered

Elizabeth smiled and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you Booker!"

Booker kissed her on the forehead and said, "C'mon, let's get down to the submarine."

The two left for the main foyer together, arm and arm. Booker wondered if this meant she'd break up with Daniel, but he didn't want to push the point. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

As the two approached the docking station, Booker heard a woman calling his name. He and Elizabeth turned and saw Eleanor standing behind them, holding a strange bottle.

"Eleanor?" Elizabeth said, surprised, "Are you coming to see our boys off?"

"No, I came to give Booker this," she answered, handing Booker the bottle

Booker examined the glass container carefully, moving it back and forth in his hands. It was a golden hue with what looked like the head of a golden bird on the cap. The label said Song of the beast on it and there was a warning Eleanor had written on a tag that said, "Do not use under water. Do not use unless in dire need."

"What is this?" Booker asked

Eleanor rolled her eyes and responded, "Isn't it obvious? It's the new vigor I've developed. I told you it wouldn't take long. This shouldn't have the adverse effect that plasmids have."

Booker popped open the top and took a sniff of the drink. It smelled rank, but then a gain, all the vigors did. He took a deep breath and then chugged down the whole drink.

"Strange," Booker muttered to himself as he held up the bottle, "all the other ones were extremely pain-"

Suddenly a surge of pain shot through his body, causing him to drop the bottle onto the ground. He started to get tunnel vision as he fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Booker looked at his hands and saw they were slowly melting away, revealing golden energy and strange metal parts. Then, a screech went off in his head, causing his ears to practically shatter. Whistles began to sound in his head, playing a strangely familiar tune.

"Booker, Booker are you alright?" he heard Elizabeth ask him as he stood back up shakily.

He looked at his hands and saw that they seemed to be normal. Eleanor put away her notepad, had she been writing down his reaction?

"Interesting… Very interesting?" she mused as she chewed on the end of her pencil

"What," Booker said, "interesting that it worked?"

"No, interesting that you lived," Eleanor answered, "well you must be off then, the submarine is wa-"

Suddenly, Eleanor dropped to the ground, clutching her head and screaming in agony. Both Elizabeth and Booker immediately knelt down to help her.

"Eleanor, Eleanor, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked frantically as she pulled out a needle full of a yellow liquid from her first aid kit.

When Eleanor opened her eyes, they were glowing bright yellow. Booker almost stumbled backwards a couple feet when she began to scream in a double voice, "Father?!"

"Father? What does she…"

Suddenly, Eleanor threw both of them off with surprising force and sprinted away. Booker and Elizabeth stared down the hallway where she went off, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Finally, Elizabeth spoke up, "I'll deal with that later. Let's just get you to the submarine launch."

Booker nodded slowly, the image of Eleanor's bright yellow eyes still fresh in his mind. What the hell had just happened? One moment, she was nearly killing him, as usual, and the next she looked nearly dead herself? And that thing she screamed, father. What did she mean? From what Booker could collect, Eleanor's father was no longer with them.

When the two arrived at the submarine loading ceremony, they saw hundreds of refugee families waving off their husbands. In front of the squad was James, who was hugging a woman and a young boy, barely over the age of seven. Booker smiled, it was so nice to see these families together.

"Booker," Elizabeth called as grabbed his hands and dragged him through the crowd, "C'mon, you'll miss the speech!"

"The speech?"

When James saw Booker, he broke out into a smile and held his hand out. Booker took his hand and was pulled up next to the platoon of soldiers. James patted him on the back and handed him his hand cannon.

"Thought you might want this," he told Booker

Booker took the revolver and thanked him. He could not have fought without his favorite gun. Booker holstered the gun and locked it in with a satisfying click. So many times had that gun saved his life. It's reliable shots and its deadly power made it an unrivaled weapon in his eyes.

Elizabeth tapped Booker on the shoulder to get his attention. Once she had it, she unclipped the bird pin she always wore around her neck and gave it to him, as a gift. She closed his hand around it and told him, "Good luck Booker."

"I'll be fine Elizabeth, don't worry," Booker answered, placing the pin in his jacket pocket.

The two watched as James stepped up to the podium to speak to the public before they went off. He cleared his throat and smiled to the crowd, giving them a charismatic wave.

"Hello citizens of the world! It is my honor to-"

A strange static noise began to emit from the speaker, interrupting him mid sentence. James examined the mic, but couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Booker clasped his ears and looked around, trying to find what was making that ungodly sound. Finally, the static went silent, and a voice was heard over the speakers.

"Ye who cowers from God under the see!" it called loudly, "Heed my warning!"

"How did they find us!" James yelled, immediately running over to his family

Booker pulled out his hand cannon and pushed Elizabeth behind him, looking around for whoever was speaking.

The voice continued, "You can try and hide from God's holy wrath, but will not find success. Admit surrender now, and we will not unleash our blazing sword upon your city and its people! Hand over the lamb, and we will leave you in peace!"

All the people immediately looked at Elizabeth, who began to grip Booker's arm tightly.

"Booker…" she whimpered as some insubordinate men began circling them.

Booker fired his hand cannon into the air and yelled loudly; "Listen up! I don't know who you are, or where you're speaking from, but I can tell you this! You aren't taking her, you hear me! You aren't taking her!"

"So be it false shepherd," the voice cried out in anger, "Then the wrath of God shall be unleashed upon you all!"

The voice cut off as the crowd began to scream and run away. It was madness in the submarine dock as soldiers began searching the area, trying to find the unknown threat. Booker protected Elizabeth as he scanned the area carefully, trying to find the 'the blazing sword'.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump at the airlock door. Everyone turned their attention to the door as it began to crumple under some sort of aggressor. The thick metal bent and contorted until it flew completely off its hinges.

Steam filled the entrance as the Songbirds began closing in, guns trained. What sounded like a load groan went off, followed by a whir.

A yellow light lit up through the smoke, as the groans grew louder. Booker could feel Elizabeth's heartbeat pick up as she hugged his arm even more tightly. There was about a minute of peace before the light turned red. That's when all hell broke loose.

Out of the smoke flew what looked like a deep sea diving suit with a drill attached to the right hand. The diver impaled one of the Songbird soldiers and the drill began to spin, sending blood and gore flying off to the side as the man was violently murdered.

Booker looked in horror as the creature looked around to the other people in the group, its visor still glowing red. It almost reminded him of the Songbird. What the hell was it?

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Can anyone guess who it the mystery attacker is?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well for those of you who couldn't guess who it was, hopefully the title will tip you off. Enjoy!**

** edboy: Life ain't fair**

** Kad Dawn: Well I'm glad you're excited about what's to come!**

** sortajan: You'll see...**

** Man Boy: You'll see...**

** bren: Possibly...**

** baltz: Most of your questions will be answered this chapter**

** Yellow Bright: Could be**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: Andrew Ryan will, unfortunately, not be making an actual appearance in this story.**

** Mata Nui: Could be...**

** beattiematt: Andrew Ryan's speech is by far my favorite one in any video game. Never have I seen one with such power, charisma, and meaning in any game.**

** Arthur: I think Elizabeth just couldn't hold it in any longer. But we'll se later down the line how it affects them.**

** BigBoss: Can't respond to that one, must keep chapter somewhat unpredictable!**

Chapter Ten: Daddy

"Run Elizabeth!" Booker yelled as the large creature tore after them. The thing was surprisingly fast for its size, and also completely ruthless. What scared him most was its uncanny resemblance of the Songbird. Yes, it looked more like a man, but the material that made the suit, the strength, and the visor made it a terrifying blast from the past.

As it chased after them, it knocked aside and killed anything in its way, spinning its drill intimidating. Booker tried to fire a couple rounds into it, but the creature was so durable. It merely trucked through each shot, as if all the bullets did was make it angrier.

"Elizabeth, get to the bathysphere," Booker yelled as he turned and stood his ground against the creature.

Elizabeth turned back in horror and screamed, "Booker, what about you?"  
"I'll be fine, just go!"

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly and sprinted off, leaving Booker with the huge creature. Booker cracked his knuckles and yelled, "Alright, let's go big guy! I've killed things bigger then you!"

The creature roared in anger and charged at him, its drill spinning loudly. Booker ran at it, but before it could impale him, slid under its legs. He pulled a shot gun from off his back and fired around at the creature, causing it to stumble forward a bit.

The thing roared again and ran at Booker. He merely smiled, these things never did learn? It was just like a handyman.

As he went to slide under again though, the creature brought its foot up and kicked him in the stomach with its large metal boot. Booker gasped in pain as he slid across the floor, clutching his probably broken limbs. The creature began to lumber towards him slowly, as if enjoying the pain it was causing.

He sneered angrily and reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. Booker chucked it at the creature, hoping it would provide enough for his getaway, but something unexpected happened.

The creature merely held its hand up and caught the grenade telekinetically in the middle of the air, and threw it aside. Great, the thing had telekinetic powers too.

Booker felt his body lurch forward as the creature pulled him in with its mind. It caught him by the neck and held him up high, spinning up its drill for the final execution.

Before it could finish him of, though, an earsplitting screech rang throughout the hallways of the whole city. It was a terrifying scream, one that made his heart almost stop in fear. The creature turned itself around, bringing Booker with it, and saw another strange creature, much like the one holding him by the throat, but somehow different. It was much thinner and had a circular red visor on its helmet. An air tank was attached to its back and it had what looked like a large needle on its wrist. Large needle?

Before Booker could utter a word, the smaller creature tackled the large one, stabbing it in the torso with the huge needle. With incredible dexterity, it then back flipped off and next to Booker, standing ready for the fight.

"Eleanor?" Booker asked, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on

"I'll handle this Mr. Dewitt, just get to the bathysphere!" Eleanor yelled as she conjured two huge fireballs and threw them at the lumbering drill monger.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with this thing!"

Eleanor shook her head, "No choice! This is a family matter!"

She then charged towards the creature again and jumped over the swing of its drill. She stabbed it in the back with the needle again and yelled, "Father, father stop! It's me, Eleanor!"

Booker's eyes widened, that was her dad? The thing trying to kill them with a huge drill was her own father, whom she spoke so fondly of?

The creature swung Eleanor off of him, causing her to fall to the floor. He then reared back and slammed its foot down on her chest and began crushing her. Eleanor gasped out in pain as the creature put all its weight onto her, trying to break every rib she had.

"Booker," she gasped, "catch!"

Eleanor managed to toss Booker a bottle of blue liquid. He examined it and found that they were none other then salts. He quickly downed the blue solution and felt power surge through his body again. All the vigors that he had taken in Columbia returned to him, bringing him to full power.

Booker yelled, "Hold on Eleanor!"

A tendril of water burst from his hands and wrapped itself around the creature, lifting it from the ground effortlessly. Booker then threw it into the side of the wall, causing crack in one of the windows.

"Shit," he muttered as the crack began to slowly spider out.

Eleanor quickly jumped up and ran over to Booker. "We have to get out of here!"

Booker nodded in agreement and the two began to sprint away down the halls, making their way to the bathysphere. As they ran, they heard an angry roar from further back.

The two of them looked back and saw the drill creature running after them again, it's drill spinning and its hands crackling with electricity. It began to shoot bolts of lighting at them as they tried to escape.

"Its name is Subject Delta," Eleanor answered, "and it's my father!"

Booker looked back again and saw the raging ocean crashing in right behind the angry subject Delta. He turned back to Eleanor and said, "That thing is your father!"

"Not biologically! Look, can we talk about this later!"

The ocean was catching up to them, and the water didn't seem to deter Delta. Booker could feel splashes of water hitting him in the back as the waves closed in on them.

The two turned one more corner and the bathysphere was at the end of the hallway, in sight. Booker tried to make one last sprint towards it, trying to make one last reach for Elizabeth, who was standing by the door holding out her hand to him.

"You're almost there Booker," she screamed, "RUN!"

Booker knew he couldn't make it. The waves crashed on his back, causing him to almost trip. Eleanor noticed and yelled, "C'mon Mr. Dewitt, keep running!"

The creature roared and began to pick up the pace as well. Booker could hear the drill tip almost right behind him. Another wave suddenly shot out from the stampede of water and slammed him in the back, causing him to trip over completely.

Booker heard Elizabeth scream and closed his eyes, expecting a watery grave. Before the water could hit him though, he felt Eleanor grab him by the collar and he felt a sudden flash of light.

In a split second, they were inside the bathysphere with the others. Booker saw the water coming down the hallway with the subject Delta almost at their doorstep.

James yelled, "We need a couple more seconds!"

The water was still behind them, but Delta was almost at the door.

Suddenly, Daniel stood up from the group and ripped the shotgun from Booker's hands. He pumped it and yelled, "Alright you son of a bitch, you wanna fight? You've got one!"

With that, he jumped out the door and kicked Delta in the chest with immense force, knocking it to the ground. Daniel fired off a round at Delta as it was down and called to the group, "Go on!"

Elizabeth tried to run out and save him, but James held her back as the door finally slid to a close. Right after it clicked shut, the water rushed into the bathysphere and pushed it off the city, leaving Daniel and Delta back down in rapture.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed as the sphere floated further and further from Rapture.

James held his family tight, covering his son's eyes to shield him from the tragedy.

Booker stood at the window in shock. The man he had hated this hold time had just given his life to keep Delta from the bathysphere.

"That was… unpleasant," Eleanor commented in her monotone voice, pulling off the strange helmet and placing it on the bench beside her.

Booker held Elizabeth tight as the bathysphere came closer to the surface. Elizabeth buried her head in his chest and sobbed as he ran his hand through her hair.

"It's alright Elizabeth. It's all right. Comstock is gonna pay for this. We're going to make him pay."

His promise didn't stop Elizabeth from crying though. She continued to sob, her tears wetting his chest.

Booker held her tighter and whispered, "I'm sorry Elizabeth…"

"What do we do from here," James asked the others as he sat down with his family, "We've lost our base of operations and we have no where else to go."

"We move to land," Eleanor answered, "It's time we stopped hiding and take the fight to the Columbians. I believe we are all prepared for what is to come."

"But we have no troops, no soldiers," James retorted

Eleanor shook her head, "But we do have Elizabeth. Before we had left, I pinpointed the point of interference with her powers."

"Well, tell us," Booker demanded impatiently, still holding Elizabeth

Eleanor nodded, "The Columbians have used machines to keep open certain tears that not only allow them to move between worlds, but also stifle Elizabeth's incredible powers. Once they are destroyed, she will once again become omnipotent, practically winning us this war."

Elizabeth shivered a bit when she heard the word omnipotent. Booker knew that she was terrified of her own powers. Last time she had taken them to see all the doors before bringing Columbia out of existence, he was terrified as well. Something had happened when they were traveling between lighthouses. They didn't get the full story. Elizabeth had been so eager to end it all, they hadn't reached the root of the problem. If they could only return, they may be able to set everything right again.

Booker noticed that Eleanor seemed to be watching for something, as if she was expecting it. He didn't know what she was looking for, everything in that city was practically useless now. But still she kept watch until her pupils widened and she smirked with relief. What was she hiding?

"We're almost at the surface," announced James as he looked at the depth meter, "Does anyone know where we can go?"

"I have a place in France near the coast. I usually went to it when I was… troubled. We can use that," Booker answered, pulling out the location from his pocket.

The group nodded in agreement as the bathysphere broke the surface and began to bob up and down with the waves.

Booker looked out and saw a lighthouse in the distance, much like the one he found the rocket to Columbia on.

"Booker, do you see it," Elizabeth asked as she pointed towards the tower

Booker nodded, "Let's not think about that right now. We have to get to land."

Eleanor popped open the hatch and climbed out. She climbed the rungs of the bathysphere to a small lever, which she pulled back. The sphere began to him as its rotors carried them towards the shore.

Eleanor climbed back inside and announced, "We should be there in about two hours, so I'd get some rest."

The Roland family sat down together and held each other tight, protecting themselves from the outside world. Eleanor sat down on one of the benches and fell asleep almost immediately, since she was so tired from the fight with Delta. Elizabeth curled up on one of the benches and closed her eyes, breathing softly and daintily. Booker smiled as he watched her drift off into sleep, it was like watching an angel.

"Well Mr. Dewitt, I must say you were quite lucky to have made it out of that one."

Booker turned around and saw Robert and Rosalind Lutece standing behind him.

"Why do you say that brother? He makes it out each time."

"Because, sister, it's always so exciting to watch. And you must admit, the first time we saw this, you couldn't have seen Mr. Topside being the sword of God."

"I suppose it did come as a surprise. Maybe we should have asked him?"

"Yes, but then the other one becomes the sword, which isn't much better, not at all."

Booker glared at them and growled in a low tone of voice, "Enough with your riddles! What was that thing?"

"Did Eleanor not explain?" Robert said curiously

"That thing is her daddy."

Booker rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"Ahhhh," Rosalind laughed, as if he had not been crystal clear before, "He asks not who it is, but what it is."

"An interesting question, do you not agree sister?"

"Yes, quite. Would you like to answer this brother?"

Robert sighed, "I suppose so. The creature you just fought is known as Subject Delta. Much like Songbird, it was designed not as a man, but as a slave. The thing about this creature though, is it broke away from its shackles and became something more then a mindless hound, if only for a moment."

Booker shook his head, "It must be terrible to be a slave to someone."

"Oh, it's not so bad," answered Robert, "Some people like a life of ignorance. You should know."

Booker gave him an angry look and sneered, "I'm no slave."

"Truly?" Rosalind responded, "Ask yourself this, in the end, what separates a man from a slave?"

Booker was about to open his mouth, when Rosalind suddenly said, "Don't answer that now. Just wait, and you'll soon find out what I mean."

"Wait," Booker exclaimed, as if they were about to leave, "I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Per usual."

"What is happening with Elizabeth's powers? I know Eleanor has got her theories with the tears, but I know there is something else going on here."

"Quite observant," Robert answered with a smile, "It could be because of you. Or maybe it's just her. I'm not at liberty to inform you."

Booker rolled his eyes, "Of course you're not. Useful as ever."

"It's what we're here for," Rosalind said as the two stepped out of the bathysphere and boarded a rowboat, much like that had taken him to the lighthouse.

Booker shook his head and sat down next to Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to drift off into sleep. Even though his ribs were in pain and his head felt heavy, he was still able to fall asleep within minutes.

When he slept, Booker dreamt he was in that same unfamiliar office. He sat at the desk and tried to get a bearing on his surroundings. He looked to the window and saw what looked like a picture of a child painted on it. A two-letter initial was inscribed on his desk. It read "JD".

Again, just like last time, he heard a knock on the door. Booker again, saw the shadow standing in front of the window for a second, and then darting away. He stood up and walked over to the door. As he walked, again he heard a child call, "Daddy? Who is that?"

Again, involuntarily, he answered in a strangely familiar voice, "Go back to sleep son."

He turned back to the door and opened it up. When he looked down, there was a large basket full of blankets on his doorstep. Inside was a note that read, "Protect this child like you would any other in your orphanage. –AD"

Booker folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. He then bent down to the basket, which apparently held a child, and moved the blanket to the side slightly. Before he could see the child, a blinding light flashed, causing the dream around him to dissipate.

**A/N: OOOOhHHH, more prophetic dreams! Plus we've hit over the 100 mark in terms of reviews, so thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, and if you put ideas for new vigors, I will choose my favorite and put it in the story.**

** ElusiveEnigma: Thanks!**

** baltz: It will all be revealed in the story. I'm trying to get the same feeling going that I got when I played through Infinite.**

** superemorpowerz: Could be**

** edboy: I will elaborate on the Subject Delta situation later**

** SwordofAzureRain: Eleanor was always may favorite big sister!**

** bearybeary: That isn't the end for Delta, don't worry**

** StanleyScorcese: I'm sorry you didn't like it. To respond to your concerns, I always saw Eleanor as a bit of a sociopath. I mean, she has gone through genetic changes, used plasmids, and also came from Rapture. I think sociopath is a best case situation for that city. As for Daniel, well as I said in the summery, nothing ever ends.**

** BigBoss: Thanks man!**

** Pollardinator: Well for little sisters, their big daddies are never biological fathers (Except for the Mark Meltzer case) but rather programmed protectors. Eleanor considers Delta to be her father because she learned everything she knew from him.**

Chapter Eleven: A Beachside Funeral

"Booker…"

Booker slightly opened his eyes groggily, and then closed them again. Prophetic dreams never gave a peaceful sleep.

Again, he heard a voice call, "Booker…"

This time his eyes fluttered open and he saw Elizabeth standing over him with a small smile.

"Wake up Booker," she told him softly, "We're here."

Booker sat up from the bench and walked over towards the bathysphere windows. When he looked out, he saw the coast stretching out in front of them. Just as he feared, the people here were still at war. Smoke billowed out of large cities from afar, and the small beach town was not in great shape either. The houses still stood, though, and there weren't any raging infernos, so he figured this would be the best place to set up.

"I can't believe you slept through our landing," James chuckled as he helped his family out of the sphere, "It was quite the experience."

"It felt like an earthquake Mr. Dewitt!" James' son said excitedly, jumping up in the air

Booker ruffled the kid's hair and responded, "I'm sure it was kiddo."

Elizabeth smiled as the boy skipped back to his father and linked her arm with Booker's. "Remember in Columbia, when you were talking about being a father?"

"Elizabeth, I like you too, but is now really the time to talk about this?"

Elizabeth laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm, "That's not what I meant. I just remember you telling me that you never had a kid because you were worried you'd be a bad parent."

"I still don't think I'd be a good dad," Booker told her as he watched the Roland family spending time together.

Elizabeth gripped his hand, "Booker, you'd be great. While you may have a past that you aren't too happy with, you're still the kindest and most compassionate man I know."

"I think you're the only one who thinks that," Booker chuckled

Eleanor jumped out of the bathysphere and approached the group. Eleanor seemed the least shaken by what had just happened. It may have been that she had seen horrors that surpass anything anyone has ever seen. It could have been that she just wasn't very emotional. But, being the straightforward woman she was, she bluntly asked the group, "Where do you all want to dig it?"

Booker, being the second most emotionally distant person in the group, answered, "I don't know. Where would he have wanted it?"

"I… I think he would have wanted it here, by the ocean," Elizabeth told them, "Daniel always told me how if he could, he'd spend his life by the ocean."

Eleanor nodded and began searching for something to engrave an epitaph on. Elizabeth looked away as James joined in, soon followed by his wife. Booker put a comforting arm around her as she hid her face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was actually sad that Daniel had been lost with Rapture. The man may have not been his favorite person by any stretch of the imagination, but Daniel still sacrificed himself for everyone by throwing himself in front of Delta. That was an act of heroism that could not be ignored.

"Why did he do it," Elizabeth asked Booker, who was truly at a loss for words, "Why?"

"Elizabeth, he did it for you and for our freedom. If he hadn't acted, Delta would have reached the bathysphere and killed all of us. He died a hero," Booker told her

"Yeah," she sniffled, trying to bring herself to smile, "He always did say that when he was a kid, he dreamed of being a hero. I guess he got his wish."

"And we will never forget him."

"No, we won't" said Elizabeth as Eleanor, James, and his wife returned with a beautifully smooth ocean rock.

Eleanor slammed it down into the sand and straightened it carefully. She then pulled out her large needle and began to heat it up. Using the hot, sharp point, she engraved on the stone, 'In Memory of Daniel Frank, a true friend and a real hero'.

The whole group stood back and looked at the gravestone and bowed their heads. Daniel had done so much for the revolution and had been well liked by the soldiers. He had created medicines and other kits that had saved multiple lives. The Songbirds would be at a loss without him.

"Would anyone like to say any words?" James asked solemnly

Elizabeth was the first to step forward. She knelt in front of the grave and began to say a couple prayers. She then lifted her head and said, "Daniel, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm sure that doesn't mean anything to you now, but I am. You helped me get through dark times, and I thank you for that. I'll never forget you."

Next Eleanor stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"You know that I'm not to good with, emotional matters, so I apologize if this comes off badly. Daniel, you were a valued friend and research partner. You were an indispensable asset and we will be a loss without you."

When Eleanor spoke, it sounded awkward, as if she was forcing herself to feel bad. Booker wondered if sympathy was a natural feeling, or it was something she had to learn.

James brought his family in front of the grave. His wife held him close as his son bent down and placed a little shell he had found in front of it, as if it was some parting gift.

"Comrade and friend," James said simply and curtly, "You will be missed."

Everyone looked at Booker, who shook his head. "I really don't know what to say."

Elizabeth glared at him and elbowed him in the rib. Booker cried out in pain and clutched his side, since his rib was still broken from his fight with Delta.

Elizabeth gasped, "I'm sorry Booker, I didn't know you were-"

"It's fine," Booker responded, waving her off, "lets just find a place to stay for tonight."

Elizabeth nodded and followed the group off to one of the houses on the beach. Booker was about to follow him, but then turned around towards the grave. He bent down in front of it and took a deep breath. He then said, "Hey, Daniel, I know you really cared for Elizabeth, and I just want to let you know… don't worry, I'll take care of her, just as I always have. I'll do it for you now as well."

"Booker, come on!"

Booker ran over to catch up with the group, clutching at his rib. As he ran down the beach, he noticed some strange and unsettling things about the town. Red drapes covered most of the houses and the streets. There were posters of Comstock on the walls of most buildings, but they were covered in blood. The airships that filled the skies were not the usual white or blue, but crimson red. Booker suddenly realized why he was so nervous. Red was the color of the VOX POPULI.

When he caught up with the group he panted out, "I think we have a problem."

"What is it?" Eleanor asked

"The VOX, I think they're here."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's impossible. They were crushed by the Columbians a year ago in the battle for France."

Booker sighed in relief, "Well that's good. I thought for a minute we would have to deal with Fitzroy's group. How about our friend Delta? Any chance that he's gone down with Rapture?"

Eleanor cringed at the mention of her father and answered, "Definitely not. His suit was designed to withstand almost any pressure. He's still alive down there, and probably by now the Columbians have pulled him out."

"Look, there it is." Elizabeth called over to the group, "this is the place you were talking about, right Booker?"

Booker looked up at the large house and nodded, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Impressive Dewitt, how much did it cost you?" James asked

"You'd be surprised by the fortune I made away with after Columbia. It was enough to support five months straight of drinking and terrible decisions."

The group moved inside and found that the power was off, and the place was completely empty, except for a few bugs that had taken made their home. Booker moved through the beach house, looking for the reason he bought the house. When he was depressed, he liked to have a place to hide. So when he heard this house was used in WW1 as a bunker, he had to buy it.

Finally, he came across a large stone fireplace. Booker felt around its edges in the dark and found a small lever in-between the stones, barely visible. He pulled it down and the fireplace pushed out and moved to the side, revealing and secret basement.

"This should suit our needs," he told the group as they followed him down the stairs into the dark room.

When they reached the bottom, Booker pulled out a lighter and began lighting the candles. As the room was illuminated, it revealed five small cots along with a large table in the middle of the room. Booker also knew something else was in the room, just hidden.

"Booker," Elizabeth said, "There's a tear in here. Would you like me to open it?"

Booker nodded and Elizabeth immediately went to work. She took a deep breath and began pulling open the tear. When she finished, she opened her eyes and saw that there was a rack full of guns.

Booker walked over and picked up a sniper rifle, blowing dust off of it and smiling fondly. "This should be enough right now. Everyone take what you need and we'll meet back upstairs."

Booker picked up a cigar from the table and lit it using one of the candles, then walked back up the stairs. The group immediately began to set up in the small underground room.

James helped his son set the bed and helped him unpack all his toys from his bag. Eleanor began to pull out her scientific equipment and went back to experimentation. As she worked, the others swore they could here her mutter, "Yes father. Someone else father, but do not fret, your mind, your conscious, is still with me."

Elizabeth took a look at the small bookshelf, scanning through all the different books on it. Unfortunately, being stuck in a tower for twenty-one years meant that she had read most there is.

One book especially caught her eye, though. It was her favorite book from back on Memorial Island. It was a simple book, not some huge cinderblock of a book, but there was a special reason she loved it. It was called Repunzel, and it was about a young girl locked in a tower, waiting for her prince to save her. She felt as if she could relate to the girl, even if her hair was rather short. It helped give her hope that the someday she would be able to get out and see the world.

Elizabeth sighed dreamily and put down the books. She decided to check up on Booker, who she didn't trust to be alone in a house probably filled to the brim with alcohol.

When she walked up the stairs to see him though, she was even more terrified by what she saw. Booker was sitting at one of the tables carving something into the back of his hand with a huge hunting knife.

She ran over and yanked the knife out of his hand, and slapped him across the face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's a reminder," Booker answered, holding his hand out for the knife back.

"Of what?" she snapped as she wiped the blood away from his hand gently

"To be honest, I don't know."

When she wiped away the blood, she saw the letters AD, freshly carved on the back of his hand. Elizabeth shook her head and began to gather medical supplies, some cleaning alcohol, some bandages, and other various necessities. She then sat down next to Booker and began to treat his hand.

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked Booker, her voice filled with concern.

"I told you, I don't know. Ever since you took me to see those lighthouses and I saw myself looking for answers, but finding none, it somehow clicked. Something in the back of my head tells me to do this as a reminder," Booker thought through what he had just said and then laughed pathetically, "God, I don't eve know what it's a reminder of. But one day, I think it'll come back. Until then, this AD is a mystery to me."

"Please don't do this to yourself," Elizabeth pleaded as she dabbed more alcohol on his hand.

Booker sighed, "Elizabeth, there's a lot I have to own up to. I think this is one of them."

"But Booker-"

"No, whatever this is, it's important that I never forget. AD… God what is AD?"

"Didn't you tell me that it was the mark of the false shepherd?" Elizabeth asked

Booker then suddenly realized that Comstock knew what it was. Of course, he knew, he had to! But he still wasn't sure if Comstock was still alive. Sure, Booker couldn't see many others leading a religious crusade of this proportion, other then Elizabeth of course, but she was right next to him. He was sure Comstock had died though, absolutely sure. Why was it that everyone but him seemed to know about his life?

"Elizabeth, I don't think that's what it really means…"

"Oh, well whatever it is, please let it go. I don't want to come up here and find you carving these letters into your hand again," Elizabeth scolded him as she wrapped his hand.

Booker smiled warmly, it felt good to have someone that cared.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story! Remember to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

** sortjan: Sorry...**

** SwordofAzureRain: Wouldn't that take away the fun if I told you?**

** BigBoss: Will do man, will do!**

** Arthur: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm not too good at making up those names, so I'll leave that to you guys.**

** edboy: Glad you liked it!**

** LoneReaper: Hah, reminds me of the ending of Pokemon tv shows**

Chapter Twelve: Welcome to Sodom

Booker awoke with a start early in the morning, as a loud noise from outside the house had awoken him. He thought it to be strange, that a noise would be so loud it would awake him in an underground bunker, but he decided to get up and see what it was. When he sat up, though, he saw only Eleanor was still in the bunker, fixing up some sort of concoction. Booker knew she hated to be interrupted while she was focused, but he needed to know where everyone went.

"Eleanor, where are the others?" he asked her, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

Eleanor turned towards him with an annoyed look and answered, "James is upstairs trying to plan out a way to bring together the scattered Songbirds. The others are… merry making."

"Merry making, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ask them, I am trying to focus my energy on something more productive," Eleanor responded as she poured a couple drops of red liquid into a strange purple mixture. A puff of smoke came from the tube once all three of the drops hit. Eleanor smiled and pulled the tube from its holder. She then shooed Booker off, saying that she had work to do.

When Booker went upstairs, the sounds became more clear and definite. It was some sort of music, the cheery kind where everyone dances around until they get sick. At least he knew where Elizabeth would be, and most likely Commander Roland's family. Booker peeked out the window and saw a crowd of people standing outside playing music and games. It looked like some sort of festival, but what for?

Booker saw James standing at the kitchen table with a world map and a couple pins, trying to focus.

"James, what is going on out there?"

James glanced over to him from his work, and then looked back, "The people here have some sort of festival. It's to celebrate their freedom from the UNC or something like that."

"Is Elizabeth out there?"

James nodded, "She went out there with Helen and my boy. I'm glad that my son can at least have a bit of a childhood here. God knows how hard it is."

"Sure is," Booker said in agreement. In a world where you have to live in constant hiding, there's no room for a childhood.

Booker grabbed a drink from the cupboard and decided he would go check on Elizabeth, who hopefully hadn't gotten herself in any trouble. Even though she was in her mid twenties, she was still very naïve, and people tended to take advantage of it, especially since she was a beautiful young woman.

The music outside seemed to get louder and faster as Booker walked out the front door onto the street. He immediately spotted James' family, but didn't see Elizabeth in the crowd. James' little boy spotted him and began to pull his mother over his way. Booker simply smiled as the two approached him and the boy waved hello. Helen greeted him politely, nodding her head and telling him, "Good morning Mr. Dewitt. A fine day, is it not?"

"It sure is Mrs. Roland," Booker answered, "Have either of you seen Elizabeth today?"

Helen nodded and pointed to the crowd, "She's joining the group in the middle for some sort of dance. It's quite lovely really, reminds me of times before this."

"Yeah, but something seems… off."

"What do you mean Mr. Dewitt?" Helen asked curiously, instinctively pulling her child in closer

"Nothing," Booker responded, trying not to scare them too badly, "it's just in my experience, there's always something else going on behind the curtains."

Mrs. Roland nodded, and then said, "Well Mr. Dewitt, you have to remember that there is still such thing as real humanity, even in these dark times."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"No, really," Helen continued, intent on convincing Booker that innocence existed, "Take Elizabeth for example. There aren't many people who I've met that have as gentle of a heart as she does, especially not people who have seen the things she has."

"With all due respect mam, Elizabeth had been locked up in a tower for more then twenty years. She hasn't seen every day life like many others have," Booker told her, determined to make his point.

Helen shrugged, "Well Mr. Dewitt, I'm going to get Cameron something to eat. You be careful."

"Will do."

The two walked inside together, hand in hand, mother and son. Booker felt bad for breaking Helen's optimistic view, but he still stood his ground. There had to be something behind the dancing and the singing. Behind every miracle, was a sacrifice made to please the Lord. Behind every moment of victory, there was a cheating play no one knew about. Life was not this simple.

Booker pushed through the crowd, earning him a lot of glares and annoyed looks, and saw Elizabeth dancing with a group of people in the middle. They were spinning and twirling as a group of men played different instruments. The men drank happily as the women cheered and sang along to their favorite tunes. It seemed so virtuous and innocent, but then again, so did Columbia at first.

Booker contemplated whether he should pull Elizabeth out of the crowd, or let her enjoy the moment a little longer. While they did need her help with preparations, she seemed so happy dancing and singing. It was something she never really got to do in her life. Booker sighed and decided to let her have fun for just a little longer.

As he waited, a man bumped into him and spilled his drink near Booker's shoes. Booker shot a glare at him and threatened, "Watch it pal."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man laughed, "I was just having such a good time, I didn't notice ya there."

"Yeah, well just look out next time," Booker mumbled as he turned back to Elizabeth

As he watched her though, he got the strangest feeling that someone was still watching him. He turned back around and saw the man staring at him, as if he were studying him. Booker became increasingly irritated and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

"Huh? No, sorry it's just I haven't seen you around here," the man rambled as he continued to look at Booker.

"Yeah, I'm new," Booker answered curtly, not wanting to give away too much information about himself and his comrades.

The man smiled and suddenly took him by the hand, shaking it heartily, "Well welcome to Sodom then, friend!"

Booker almost did a double take. Sodom? They had renamed this town after the village of rapists and thieves from the bible? Something definitely had to be behind this.

"That your girl?" the man asked, pointing towards Elizabeth, who was twirling around in circles and having a wonderful time.

Booker nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Listen, why is this place called Sodom?"

"Ohoho," the man laughed, "Well that dates back two years ago near the beginning of the Columbian Invasion. Those bastards had taken almost every country over instantly, with their airships raining hellfire down on us. But one man from an organization called the VOX POPULI came from above with a fleet of ships. They defended this place and claimed it for the common man. With their help, we rebuilt and made all this possible. We named the town Sodom to spit in the face of Columbia with the insult of our very existence."

"Bold," Booker responded, he couldn't help but chuckle. But the problem presented itself that these people were almost definitely a splinter of the broken up VOX POPULI. If so, that meant they weren't safe here either.

Elizabeth finally noticed Booker and ran over to him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the middle of the ring and told him with a wink, "You still owe me a dance."

"I told you, I don't dance," Booker answered, trying to pull back off into the crowd.

"Ah c'mon!" yelled his new 'friend' from the side, "Don't be such a downer! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!"

His chanting caught on quickly, and soon the whole crowd was demanding that Booker prance around like an idiot. He sighed in defeat and took Elizabeth's hand. The two began to circle each other, Elizabeth moving with energy and Booker barely moving at all. Her enthusiasm was contagious though, and soon he found himself circling a little faster and a little stronger every second. Before he knew it, he was even smiling. Elizabeth laughed, "That smile looks so unnatural on you!"

"That's why I don't do it," joked Booker

Once the song was over, he was surprisingly out of breath. Elizabeth seemed finished as well, so the two headed back to the house.

"That was amazing Booker," Elizabeth laughed euphorically, "This town is so incredible!"

"Elizabeth, the place is called Sodom. I don't think we can stay here much longer."

Elizabeth panted, "Why? Just because it's called Sodom, doesn't mean it's bad."

"Look, I- I just have a bad feeling about this place, alright?" Booker told her as they reached the front door and knocked once and then two more times in rapid succession.

James opened the door for them and the two sat down inside on one of the couches next to the fireplaces. Elizabeth seemed to be worn out, so she rested her head sleepily on Booker's shoulder and began to doze off. This made Booker's spine tingle a bit, but eventually he calmed down. Booker wrapped his arm around her and held her close as he hummed a soft tune. James had almost finished up creating a working telephone, and Eleanor had come up to join the rest of them to eat. For once, it was like they were a functional family, all together in this madness.

Booker didn't want to bring up the VOX and break the peace. Everyone was so calm, so relaxed, that even his fear of Sodom died down a little. Elizabeth quietly breathed as she slept on his shoulder, calming him and giving him a feeling of bliss. Booker smiled as he pulled out the small black notebook from his jacket pocket, and began to write.

_Booker Dewitt's Journal, 1912_

_Today on the radio, I heard a something strange. Strange and troubling. A man began to talk in a loud, booming, and confident voice, saying he was the voice of the resistance. He would chat about how the troops are in New Mexico, and how the Columbians are psychopathic zealots, the usual radio chat for those spearheading the resistance. That wasn't the scary part. When he signed off, God I can still hear it in my head, when he signed off he said "This is Chuck Ryder, September 8__th__ 1994." 1994. Now, I thought to myself that this wasn't possible, that the year was 1912, unless I had skipped a couple decades in my sleep. So I switched to another channel and do you know what date I heard? 2005. __Whatever Comstock or whoever is behind the United Nations of Columbia is doing, it's messing with the time stream. This is what the Lutece twins were afraid off. All of reality is collapsing on itself, jumbling together and mixing where it shouldn't be mixed. I'll have to keep track of broadcasts and make sure nothing else like this happens._

_Earlier this morning, Helen told me that innocence could still exist in this world. She then proceeded to use Elizabeth as an example, something I don't know if I feel comfortable with. Elizabeth may seem naïve, which she is most of the time, but at full power she is all knowing and all seeing. If there ever were a daughter of the God himself, she would be it. I still don't believe those tears Eleanor mentioned earlier are stifling her powers. It has to be something else. I don't know what, but I don't believe that just because a couple tears are open, Elizabeth is losing her powers. None of them saw her at full strength, I did. This matter also needs more looking into, but by myself. If Elizabeth knew just how terrified of her I was, I think it would break her fragile heart._

_Something else has been picking at my mind ever since we escaped Rapture, Subject Delta. Now, I don't know what sort of terrible experiments they did to him to make him… that thing, but he held a terrifying resemblance to Songbird. I remember when I was in Columbia; I came across a recording in Fink Industries. This small recording explained a little bit about Songbird's origins, how Fink had found a way to combine man and machine from some other reality._

_I assume that if this is true, Subject Delta was one of the first created, hence his name Delta. That thing and Eleanor share some kind of bond as well, or did share some kind of bond. Was their relationship much like Songbird and Elizabeth's, a warden and a prisoner? Or was their relationship different, possibly a real father daughter interaction? I hear Eleanor muttering his name, as if he is in the same room as we are. Maybe they have some sort of telekinetic bond that links them together. But if that is so, wouldn't that make Eleanor a liability?_

_No, I mustn't think like that. But what if she was? I now start to have suspicion about the vigor she had given me, "Song of the Beast." She made it so quickly, it was as if she had known exactly what she was going to make with it, right when she laid eyes on me. I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as she isn't the most feeling of people. But ever since I took the stuff, I sometimes here a strange screech in my head. It's not like the one Eleanor belted when attacking Delta, but I don't know how to describe it. It sounds lost and sad._

_Before I finish this entry, I must get one more thing off my chest AD. What does AD mean? Elizabeth caught me subconsciously carving those letters into my hand. To top things off, I defended myself? I always have looked down on people hurting themselves as an escape, so what about these letters cause me to do so?_

**A/N: Well, I think this is the longest Booker's Journal I've written. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of the story! Thank you all for the vigor suggestions too!**

** : Thanks man, I'm really happy you like the story! You take care as well.**

** ElusiveEnigma: I can tell you all right now Elizabeth will NOT turn out to be Booker's daughter. That'd just be gross.**

** bearybeary: I agree whole heartedly, and I like your vigor idea! Making people go crazy would be pretty cool.**

** Gastroman: Yeah, Elizabeth has delicate feelings**

** StanScorse: Sorry, I haven't played system shock, but I will take your vigor idea into consideration!**

** Arthur: Yeah, I felt kinda bad for lying too**

** AunonymousGit: Thanks!**

** Ranmayaku: Don't worry, the hand thing will be explained. But he's not carving it for the first time, he's re-carving it in.**

** narutodemon: Booker definitely isn't stronger then Subject Delta**

Chapter Thirteen: Bad Dreams and Skewed Courts

Booker dreamt he was once again in JD's office whoever that was. Something was different this time, though. Papers were scattered on the floor and the cup of pens that had once stood up on the desk was broken, the pens spilt all over the top.

"Why, why would you do this dad!" he heard a little boy yell

He looked around for the kid, but couldn't seem to find him. Involuntarily, he yelled, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to loose you!"

"How could you dad?! My only friend!"

Booker searched the room frantically, but could not find the boy. Why was the kid so upset? What had he done?

Again, Booker yelled, "Please, if you could just talk with me about this!"

"No! I don't want to see you or this stupid place again!"

Booker's feet suddenly started taking him towards the door, breaking into a sprint even. He could feel his heartbeat rise as he fumbled to open the door. What was he so worried about? He didn't even know this kid?

"Please, you don't know what you're saying?"

"Yes I do!" the boy screamed back, "You sold her out!"

"I had no choice!"

The kid had obviously found some way to keep the door shut on him. Booker continued to shake the handle, but couldn't open the door. What was happening?

"Goodbye Dad."

"Please!" Booker began screaming as he completely lost control of his body, "Stop! You're all I have left!"

Finally, he took a couple steps back and ran towards the door. With all the power he could muster, he kicked it down. When the door tore off its hinges, a bright light burst through, blinding him completely. Booker fell on the ground and covered his eyes, as he screamed, "No! Come back! Come ba-!"

Booker gasped as he bolted upright from his dream. What did this all mean? He had been having the same dreams, in the same office, for over three days now! It was starting to get frustrating, as that young boy and the man running the office kept invading his every thoughts. His initials, JD, were they connected to AD? These questions only drove him even further to get to the bottom of this. Whoever was leading Columbia, whether it be Comstock or God himself, would have the answers. He was absolutely sure of it.

"Booker, finally you're up!"

Booker turned around and saw James standing over him with a smile. He held out his hand and helped Booker off the ground. Booker scratched the back of his head groggily and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's about midnight, but you and I need to do a stakeout," James told him, tossing a hand cannon over.

Booker caught the gun and picked up a sniper rifle off the table, "Why?"

"Eleanor told us that we need to get a sense of our surroundings while she and Elizabeth have… girl time."

Girl time? Booker didn't think Elizabeth even knew what that meant. But, whatever made her happy and kept him out of Eleanor's way, he was willing to do. The two men of the house finished getting dressed and armed, and then quietly left the small bunker under the house. As the two were about to leave the house, Booker realized he had forgotten something. On the table was a small pin he had left yesterday. It was the blue bird pin that Elizabeth had given him before the whole Delta incident. He wondered if she would want it back now; it sure looked better on her then it did on him. Never the less, it was a gift, and Elizabeth acted rather childishly when it came to these tings.

"Pick up the pace Dewitt!"

Booker rolled his eyes and pocketed the pin. "Coming!"

He met James at the front door, which had a shotgun slung over his shoulder and a pistol strapped to his belt. The two began their walk through the town. It was dark outside, so the streets were not crowded with the usual amount of people. Booker and James figured it would be better to go out at night, where their guns would be less of an issue.

"So Booker, I noticed you and Elizabeth are rather close," James commented as they strolled on, trying to break the ice.

Booker nodded, "I sure hope that we're friends. I did save her from a floating city of religion crazed psychopaths."

James chuckled, "I don't mean that. You two go further back then any of us, well other then my family and I."

"I don't know James, she makes me happy, but she's so… innocent. I feel like she really doesn't know much about how the world works, and she really hasn't met many people other then me."

"Well she's gotta learn it from someone," James told him as he began twirling his pistol in his hand.

He had never really thought of it that way. Booker always felt the main issue with his more then friendly relationship with Elizabeth was that he was one of the only guys she had ever met, and also her rescuer. Sometimes, he thought the nights of passion they had were all out of gratitude. The fact of the matter was that Elizabeth had not met enough people and had enough experience with relationships to make an educated decision. So, in simpler terms, he felt like he was taking advantage of her.

"Let's talk about something else other then Elizabeth and I," Booker told James, not wanting to think too hard on that subject.

James merely chuckled and responded, "Oh, no Booker. You ain't getting out of this one that easily. The fact of the matter is that you and Elizabeth are the most interesting topic these days. I mean, the incredible things you and she must have seen! I've never been on Columbia, and never want to, but from what I've heard, it's pretty beautiful."

"Sure it's beautiful," said Booker, "It's incredible until the storm rolls in and you see its true colors. A utopia is made up of people, not the location or the structures. For those who aren't blinded by patriotism or religion, that place is far from being a utopia."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I do have one question that I told myself I'd ask if I ever met you. Why are we called the Songbirds?"  
Booker almost stopped dead in his tracks. He truly was not expecting that question. Should he really let people in on Elizabeth's relationship with that… thing? Booker knew that putting it down was one of the most emotionally draining things Elizabeth had ever done, and she rarely ever wanted to speak about it. On the other hand, James was the Commanding chief of their armed forces, or used to be, since they didn't have many armed forces left.

Booker finally answered, "Well, Elizabeth had this pet, I guess you could call it, in Columbia. When she was a kid, it brought her books, pictures, and other things. In essence, it was her first friend. Later she found out it was her warden, though, and the thing wasn't so friendly when it was trying to tear me limb from limb."

"What'd it look like?"

"It was a big robot bird looking thing," Booker told him, waving his arms out wide to try and mimic its wingspan, "It had giant claws, a terrifying call, and really didn't like water."

"What do you mean didn't like water?" James asked, increasingly interested with the creature

"Best you not bring that up around Elizabeth," Booker told him, trying to hint at dropping the subject.

Commander Roland sighed in disappointment, "Oh well. Whatever is, I'm just glad I never had to face it."

As they continued their stakeout, mapping the area as they went, a loud scream was suddenly heard. The commotion seemed to be coming from a clearing in the middle of town, with a single large oak tree in the middle. Booker and James quickly ran over to the source of the noise and saw hundreds of people in red robes, surrounding a single poor man. They had him standing on a horse and a noose, hanging from a tree limb, around his neck. Booker took a closer look and saw it was the man he had talked to earlier at the festival.

The robed figures standing around him were holding torches or knives, and all of them were roaring angrily. Finally, a figure stepped forward and bellowed, "Mr. John Thompson, you have been accused of practicing the forbidden religion in your house hold as long as high treason! How do you plea?"

"I swear that bible wasn't mine," Mr. Thompson cried as he stood on the horse, "And I didn't know that man was the guardian of the Lamb of Columbia! Please, don't do this!"

"How are we, the sodomites, to trust you when you practice the beliefs of our enemies and hide away the lamb, who if killed will halt all of Columbia in their tracks?!" the man, who was obviously the leader of the crowd, demanded.

"My God, you were right," whispered James as the two watched the seen unfold.

Booker nodded and continued to observe the scene. Apparently, insanity wasn't religiously exclusive. These people were like the polar opposite of the Columbians. They spat at God and disowned him because the Columbians worshiped him. It was the same reason they had named the town Sodom. Booker wasn't overly religious, but he knew that when men spat in the face of God, it never ended well.

"Please, please, please… I'll burn it immediately, I swear!" the man begged, desperately trying to vouch for his own life.

"I apologize, but the court of the people has sentenced you to death!" shouted the ringleader, bringing out an uproar of applause from the crowd.

James was about to move in and try to stop the sentence, but Booker grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" James whispered angrily

Booker growled silently, "If you go out there, we'll get caught and hung. They outnumbers by too many, fighting here would be just stupid."

James reluctantly stayed behind cover with Booker, who continued listening and watching.

A man with a black mask walked over to the horse and slapped it on the back, causing it to move out from Mr. Thompson's feet. With a terrifying jolt, and a couple gasps for air, the 'betrayer' hung dead from the large oak tree.

A man then stepped forward from the crowd and yelled, "I know where the lamb has been hiding!"

Booker and James both immediately started to panic. If they found their hiding spot, the whole operation could be shot. James again, tried to run out from cover, but Booker grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"No Booker, I'm not taking your coldhearted bastard bullshit!" James hissed, "That's my family they're about to go and lynch! I will not let that happen!"

"You think I'm happy with the situation too? The whole revolution might be over now, and I'll lose someone I've fought way too hard to have die on me. If we go out now though, we'll only get caught, and then we're no good to anyone." Booker responded

James took a deep breath and sat next to Booker, glaring at him fiercely. Booker couldn't lie and say that he understood how James felt. He wasn't a father, so he could never understand what it would feel like to have your family be in danger. But he had to do what was best for the world, no matter what the emotional cost was. Just as the Luteces had told him, do what needed to be done.

"We've heard singing coming from the old house down by the docks," the man whom Booker currently wanted to strangle continued, "They must be hiding in there!"

The group cheered and followed the snitch down the road, in the direction of their safe house. Booker pulled James off to the side and they ran away from the clearing for a couple blocks, then climbed up one of the buildings. James began pacing nervously as Booker pulled out a wooden crate and set it next to the guard wall on the edges of the roof. Booker then calmly pulled out a pair of binoculars and placed them on the wall while James muttered obseneties.

"How could you be so calm about this," he snarled at Booker, "my family is about to die, along with the only other two people driving the revolution!"

"Commander Roland, calm yourself down and go find a telephone," Booker told him as he pulled the sniper rifle off his back and began to polish the lens.

"What are you going to do, call and warn them? It's a little too late for that!"

Booker sighed in frustration and turned towards James, looking him straight in the eyes. "We're going to do what any normal person with a crisis on their hands would do."

James looked at him as if he had lost his mind and asked, "That is?"

"Call the authorities."

**A/N: Get ready for a big battle!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is going to be a big action chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

** edboy: thanks man!**

** technodude: You'll see...**

** deathking: You'll see**

**Arthur: yeah, Booker did kind of have it coming**

** Bearybeary: That will be revealed later in the story**

** KadDawn: Hells yeah!**

** ElusiveEnigma: Yeah, if you ship Booker and Elizabeth, it has to be done carefully and right**

** BigBoss: Here ya go!**

Chapter Fourteen: Throw down in Sodom

When Booker had explained his whole plan to James, the Commander thought that he had finally lost it. Booker had to agree with him, it was a pretty insane plan. The chances that it would work were below slim. If the Lutece twins were there, they would have laughed straight in his face for how stupid of a plan it was. Eleanor would have chastised him, explaining the mathematical improbabilities of victory. Elizabeth would have given him a sarcastic look and said something along the lines of, "Really?"

It was the only plan they had though, now that the 'trial' of all their family and friends would most surely condemn them to death. So Booker was willing to bet on a miracle if it was their only chance.

The people of Sodom gathered in broad daylight around the oak tree once more, just as Booker had predicted. They brought their pitchforks and torches, eager to lynch one of the most influential people in the United Nations of Columbia, Elizabeth.

Booker and James watched as they first paraded their four prisoners down the streets, screaming angry jeers and throwing trash at them. James' knuckles turned white as he gripped the barrel of his shotgun in anger after seeing a ball of mud being hurled at his son. Booker watched angrily as the horse Elizabeth was tied to passed by. People were especially cruel to her, but being the angel she was, she closed her eyes and took the punishment. Booker could see the house they had used engulfed in a blazing inferno.

"How far away are they," Booker asked, watching the crowd carefully, making sure no one made any rash moves.

"They should be here on time," James answered as he loaded his shotgun, his trigger finger itchy for action.

"Good."

The crowd began to hum as they approached the large oak tree. Men climbed up it and tied four nooses onto the larges branch. The four horses were led out to the clearing and lined up under the tree.

Booker kept checking the skies nervously, waiting and expecting all hell to break loose soon.

Sodomite airships hovered around the tree and over the buildings, holding soldiers who watched the prisoners vigilantly.

The leader of the group who had hung Mr. Thompson last night walked out in front of everyone, smiling and waving. Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Eleanor, Helen, and Cameron were all forced to stand on their horses as the trial began.

Booker picked up his sniper rifle and aimed down the scope. He watched the proceeding through the zoomed lens, setting up a perfect shot. The crosshairs lined up with the leader's head and stuck there steadily, not wavering a centimeter. Hopefully, their company wouldn't be coming in too early. That would further complicate matters. They only had one shot.

Booker took a deep breath, keeping his aim steady and clear as the ringleader began their trial.

"Lamb of Columbia!" he yelled out to the sodomites, "You have tried to evade us, but at last we have you in our grasp! For too long has your nation reigned over us! With your death, the end of the occupation will be at hand! The United Nations of Columbia will fall!"

The crowd cheered loudly, pumping their fists in the air barbarically and thumping their chests.

"The court of the people suggests sentancing you and your compatriots to death! How do you plead?"

Elizabeth and the others stayed silent, except for Eleanor, who began to chuckle.

The man leading the lynch mob looked at her angrily and asked, "Is something about this funny?"

"You poor delusional fools. Do you really think Columbia will pull out if you kill their lamb?" Eleanor sneered at him, almost scaring a couple in the crowd.

The leader smiled cheekily and responded, "Maybe not, but I'd very much like to try."

Booker took a deep breath as he prepared to squeeze the trigger. One shot, he had one shot. But as his finger inched closer to that satisfying kill, he heard James yell, "Booker! Booker look out!"

Suddenly, what looked like the visor of a diving helmet obstructed his view of the crowd on the grassy knoll. Booker immediately dropped the gun and looked up just in time to see Subject Delta jumping towards him, drill spinning at the ready. It was too soon!

How had Subject Delta found them? Damnit, he most have been sent ahead! This was not good, Booker thought to himself, this was not good. Delta could singlehandedly wreck the operation. They had come too far to lose now!

Booker dropped the gun and rolled out of the way as fast as he could, barely dodging certain death. His mind raced to think of different ways to save his comrades from the angry mob. Before another thought crossed his mind though, Delta swung his drill again.

"James, hijack one of the ships and circle around for us!" Booker ordered as he jumped away from the raging behemoth

James nodded and quickly escaped the scene, moving off to find something he could take.

Without even thinking, Booker dived off the roof and used the magnetic pull of his skyhook to latch on to one of the close by airships. He felt the hook magnetize and tug his arm towards the floating ship, clicking satisfyingly on one of the cargo hooks. Booker jumped from hook to hook, letting his mind go on autopilot as he passed by shocked sodomites. He had to move quickly if he wanted to save them.

As he got closer to the mob, which had not yet noticed him, he heard the leader chant, "In the name of the people of Sodom, and in the name of Europe, and the rest of the world, I sentence you four to-!"

Booker interrupted the leader when he lunged from the final airship and drove his skyhook straight into his face, grinding it up in a bloody, gory manner. The warm red liquid sprayed up onto his face as the rotors of the hook spun deeper, kicking up bits of skull and grey matter.

The crowd gasped in horror as Booker pulled the hook from their leader's head. The horses became startled by the turn of events and bucked upward, flinging the four off their backs. Booker quickly used Bucking Bronco to lift them all out of the nooses before they could be hung. When he saw they had landed safely, he sighed in relief.

Booker ran over to Elizabeth and helped her up off the ground. As she rose, her eyes widened and she yelled, "Booker, look out!"

Booker whirled around and saw three men charging him with pitchforks and machetes, letting loose feral screams. He quickly ducked under the first machete and grabbed it by the handle, kicking off its wielder. Flipping the machete in his hand to hold it by the blade, Booker then threw it straight into the second man's chest. The third was killed with a swift shot to the head from Booker's hand cannon.

The rest of the crowd began to pull out guns and back up from the five, not wanting to take any more risks.

The executioner pulled a shotgun out and yelled to the crowd, "Kill them, Kill them!"

"Great, now we are all going to die," Eleanor said sarcastically, not even bothering to think about the young boy next to her.

"Not quite," Booker responded as he held his pistol at the ready, "I called in some backup before the fight started."

"Backup?"

Suddenly, hundreds of Columbian airships descended down and began to float over Sodom, outnumbering their airships by the thousands.

"Sodomites," a voice called from the sky, "We know you have our lamb! We will give you one chance to hand her over to us before we rain fire upon your sinful land!"

Columbian soldiers began repelling from the sky and Subject Delta knocked members of the crowd as if they were ragdolls.

An utter silence fell upon the whole town for a moment. Booker knew the sodomites were calculating their losses and trying to decide whether to fight them, or fight the Columbians. He also knew that they realized which one was the bigger threat.

The executioner turned to the nearest Columbian soldier and shot him down, crying out, "Kill the bastards, kill 'em all!"

Just as Booker predicted, all hell broke loose. Eleanor quickly teleported the group behind cover as the town square broke out into a straight up battlefield. Bullets flew over their heads as they all hunkered down behind the cinderblock wall. Booker would occasionally peek his head out and fire at the crowd of people, killing indiscriminately.

"What's the plan from here?" Elizabeth yelled over the gunfire

"To be honest, I didn't think we'd get this far," Booker yelled back as he pulled a bulky radio out and turned it on.

Once a static noise confirmed that the device was active, Booker yelled into it, "Commander Roland, do you hear me?"

After a couple seconds, they heard James' voice over the radio link. "I hear you Dewitt. Are you all okay? It's like a fucking war down there!"

"We're all fine, but we need evac immediately!" Booker yelled, looking from out of cover nervously as more and more Columbians began to arrive.

"Sorry, but it's too hot down there! You all need to move over to me, or you need to clear up that brawl!"

Booker growled in frustration as he threw the radio down. Their cover was starting to deteriorate as bullets tore its edges apart. No matter what they did, that fight was not clearing up. If they stepped out of cover, they would be shot and killed immediately. Also, it was only a matter of time before Delta found them, and then they'd be finished for sure.

Just when things couldn't get worse, turrets started to suddenly appear around the town square. Booker couldn't believe it; this kind of thing wasn't possible without tears!

He looked over to Elizabeth, who seemed equally shocked as he did. "I didn't do it," she quickly told the group, "and I have no idea how they did it either!"

A rocket suddenly flew by them and exploded nearby, causing bits of rock and brick to fly over and cut them. Eleanor strapped a needle, which seemed to be full of blood, onto her arm and yelled over to Booker, "Use the vigor!"

It took him a second to process what she meant, but he got what she was asking for. "I thought I was supposed to only use that in case of an emergency!"

Eleanor glared at him and screamed, "Doesn't this look like a bloody emergency?!"

Before Booker could respond, Subject Delta broke through their wall and roared at them angrily. The five of them quickly tried to back up, but Delta was too close. The big daddy raised his drill up and kept it there, as if he was trying to fight it with all his might.

Booker heard Eleanor scream again, "Use it!"

With no time to argue, Booker held out his hand and three golden pipes burst from his knuckles. The pipes whistled a loud tune, causing a sudden silence among the battlefield. When he heard the tune again, he suddenly began to recognize it. Booker looked over to Elizabeth, whose eyes were wide in fear. Even Delta seemed to be distracted, as the behemoth looked around, trying to figure out what was happening.

Elizabeth ran over to Eleanor and grabbed her by the collar, shaking her violently. "Do you know what you've done!?" she yelled frantically.

Suddenly, a high pitch screech filled the air, causing everyone to bend their knees and clutch their ears in pain. The sound was amplified ten folds for Booker, who was writhing in agony on the ground. He gripped his head in agony as the screech grew louder and more high pitched, pushing his ears to their physical limit. The screech then stopped almost as soon as it had begun, leaving everyone completely disoriented.

Helen stood up with her son and told Booker, "If you want evacuation, we might need something more then a screech Mr. Dewitt."

"No," Elizabeth muttered to herself, as she held her hand over her mouth in shock, "No no no no no no…"

The crowd then began to scream suddenly as one of the Columbian airships suddenly was torn apart by a fiery explosion, the debris taking out Sodomite ships around it. Three more huge zeppelins beside it suddenly went up in flames, falling from the sky and crashing into the now ruined town of Sodom. From the smoke, burst a large creature, who landed with a loud thud on top of the oak tree.

When the dust cleared and the figure was revealed, Booker's heart almost stopped. Eleanor smiled to herself, proud that her greatest invention had worked. Elizabeth continued to breath heavily, her pupils now tiny dots.

Both Sodomites and Columbians backed away slowly as the creature spread its wings and let out another mighty screech. Its golden claws glimmered in the sunlight and its armored beak looked as if it was brand new. As it looked around at the people before it, its green eyes slid back and were replaced with a fearsome red light. It was one of the only creatures everyone feared, that was practically untouchable by man.

"You!" Booker yelled angrily at Eleanor, "You rebuilt the Songbird?!"

**A/N: And Songbird returns! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry to say but updates may be slowing a bit in the future. I have some school stuff I need to focus on.**

** Pollardinator: Yep, the Songbird's back!**

** Arthur: I've got plans for Songbird, just you wait.**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: You have to remember, Booker can't use to many vigors at once. Also, the songbird vigor took it out of him completely.**

** : Yes I did base that chapter off the trailer, good eye!**

** MataNui: Yeah, Songbird was such a badass**

** LastSonoftheSnow: Yeah, they've gotten themselves into trouble. Luckily, Songbird is OP as shit!**

** riotgirl: I strongly suggest you finish the game before passing judgement (Not that I'm not happy you like it, it's just that your opinion may change.)**

** baltz: All excellent theories! You'll just have to wait and see if you're right!**

** edboy: Delta's fate will soon be revealed**

** KadDawn: yeah, that scene made me so sad**

** BigBoss: Mebbe**

** technodude: Yes you did**

** Masn: Songbird can make a complete bitch out of most things.**

** StarWisperer: You're welcome!**

** ZAMSPEAR: you'll see!**

** TheBigDeWitt: I will explore their relationship further, don't worry**

Chapter Fifteen: Song of the Beast

"You rebuilt Songbird?!"

"Of course I did," Eleanor yelled back at him, as if she didn't understand why he was so upset, "when you have possibly the most powerful weapon mankind has ever made at your disposal, you don't just let it collect barnacles at the bottom of the ocean!"

Songbird let out a earsplitting screech and took off again. The creature immediately began tearing every airship it saw apart with its own two hands. The bird was swift, powerful, and terrifyingly ruthless. Not a single one of the zeppelins stood a chance against it.

While Delta was distracted trying to recover from the Songbird's screech, Eleanor quickly jumped him. She held her needle back and said apologetically, "This may be painful father."

She jammed the needle in-between Delta's ribs, causing the lumbering creature to stumble backwards and fall over. The red liquid that was already loaded into the syringe began to drain into Delta's body, causing the big daddy to shudder and shake uncontrollably. When Eleanor pulled the needle out, she was immediately by her father's side, pleading, "Come on father, you can do it. You've survived through worse and you will not abandon me now!"

Booker quickly grabbed the radio and spoke into it, "James, can you pick us up?"

The commander was quick to replay, "Dewitt, what the hell just happened? One minute, I'm saying prayers for my family's life and the next a god damn mechanized bird starts tearing both armies apart!"

"We'll explain on the ship, but for now we have to go!"

"Well sit tight," James told him, "I'll there in about a minute!"

Booker turned back to the scene of carnage, where Songbird had began diving down and picking up men, carrying them, and flinging them to what seemed like the furthest corners of the earth. Both Columbians and Sodomites tried to shoot down the winged demon, but no one could manage to kill it. Every shot they managed to land, only seemed to anger the creature, causing it to rip whatever had just shot it into shreds.

"Booker, look!"

Booker looked over and saw Eleanor holding up Subject Delta, who looked tired and beaten, but still alive.

Songbird continued to screech and slash indiscriminately through blimps, airships, and soldiers alike. If he weren't so terrified of the creature, Booker would have been amazed with how efficient of a weapon it was. Eleanor was right; leaving the creature in the ocean would have been a waste. The Songbird was incredibly fast, powerful, and durable, the perfect killing machine. Its only arguable weakness was water, which without Elizabeth would be almost impossible to use against it.

Finally, they spotted Commander Roland's hijacked zeppelin float down towards them. He kept it hovering over the side of the battle and threw down a latter.

"Come on!" he yelled down to them, waving like crazy

The first two up the latter were Helen and Cameron, whom quickly scaled to the blimp and took James' hand. The next was Eleanor, who shockingly managed to carry Delta the whole way up.

As Eleanor and Delta entered the zeppelin, Booker and Elizabeth noticed that soldiers were beginning to notice them. Booker quickly began to shoot them down using his hand cannon, but couldn't possibly kill fast enough to cover their escape.

"Get to the blimp!" Booker commanded Elizabeth as he continued to hold off the incoming crowd.

Elizabeth climbed on and called back, "but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

Elizabeth began to climb the latter as Booker fought off multiple Columbians and Sodomites at once. He quickly found himself loosing energy and becoming more and more tired as he fought on. His vigors were useless as well, since summoning Songbird took all he had.

Just when things couldn't get worse, motorized patriots began to drop in and spray fire all over the battlefield. Booker knew he wouldn't be able to hold up much longer, so he went for the ladder. Before he could do so, though, the other blimps began to launch mortars at their single zeppelin. The latter caught fire, making access to the blimp completely impossible.

"Go on without me!" Booker told James through the radio

"No man left behind Dewitt!"

A sharp pain shot through his body as a soldier managed to land a hit on his shoulder, causing him to drop the radio.

"Just do it!" he yelled as he clutched his shoulder in agony, waiting for his release.

Booker watched as the blimp began to fly off from the battlefield, leaving him at the mercy of the Sodomites and Columbians. This was it, he thought, this is the end. He had a good run, but there were still so many unanswered questions. Elizabeth would be heartbroken, but she would learn to move on. Plus, it was about time his karma luck caught up with him; lord knows he was overdue.

Just as he expected a sting in the side of his head, and then nothing, Booker heard a loud thud in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Songbird bending over and grabbing him by the torso, holding him protectively as it swatted away his attackers. Booker was shocked to see that the creature had actually come back for him, and to top it off saved his life. The bird held Booker up in front of its glowing red eyes, and suddenly its yellow eyes slid in.

The Songbird beat its huge wings and took off after the zeppelin, leaving the soldiers behind in the ruined city. Booker watched as the men fighting in the square became smaller and smaller, until they were like ants under him. No wonder the people living in the sky thought themselves so much better then the ones below.

Booker looked over to Songbird, who was focused at the moment on flying him back with the blimp. He was glad that James knew the coordinates of their next stop by heart, because he wouldn't be there to help navigate. The group had decided there was only one way to stop this occupation and that was to stop it straight from the source, the city of Columbia. They had all agreed to stop at Maine for the night before heading out by rowboat to the floating city in the sky. Booker still remembered how to get to Columbia, the coordinates of the lone lighthouse was forever burned into his mind.

Being gripped in Songbird's hand was also surprisingly comfortable. It felt good not to be on the wrong end of the thing's claws, but Booker knew it was too good to last. The last time he and Elizabeth had tried to control the Songbird, it had broken free and almost killed both of them. Bringing the thing back was definitely not a move Eleanor should have made without consulting any of them. Then again, the creature did save his life. He had to admit, it was the one time he was glad Comstock hadn't just gotten her a goldfish.

Booker's shoulder was in immense pain, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. He could feel the bullet digging into his shoulder as Songbird rocked up and down.

"I don't suppose you know how far away we are from Maine," Booker asked Songbird

Songbird looked at him and cocked its head to the side, letting out a confused chirp. Booker sighed, "I thought not."

Booker wriggled his arms free of Songbird's grip and pulled out a vial of the red medicine Elizabeth had given him. Taking a deep breath, he told himself," I can do this."

Then, as quickly and painlessly as he could, he jammed his hand into the bullet wound and dug it out.

Booker cried out in pain as he pulled the bullet from his shoulder, blood gushing out like a river. Songbird kept looking at him every second or so, trying to figure out what was going on.

Booker then pulled a vial of the red medicine from his coat pocket and pulled of the top. He took a swig of the disgusting liquid and held his lunch down as it began to go to work. Almost instantly, he felt relief shoot through his body, the chemicals in the drink cleansing and mending his wound. Booker's strength began to return soon after, allowing him to move his shoulder.

"That's the last of it," Booker muttered to himself as he threw the bottle into the ocean, "Hopefully Maine isn't too far off. Eleanor and I need to have a little talk."

Songbird gave him a confused look, as if it was wondering why Booker was trying to talk to it. Booker looked back at it and chuckled, "You know you're going crazy when you start talking to giant animatronics birds."

The bird bobbed its head, as if it was agreeing with Booker. He smiled and patted the creature on the hand. The thing was really starting to grow on him, and it had only been a little over an hour.

Booker cupped his eyes and tried to look out into the horizon to see the coastline. But the beaches of Maine were still too far away to see, so stuck in Songbird's hand he was. Booker decided that he might as well try to get something done while he had nothing better to do. He pulled that little black book that he'd grown so fond of from his pocket and rested it on the side of the Songbird's hand. Booker then pulled out his pen and began to write a passage to himself.

_Booker Dewitt's Journal, 1912_

_I'm going to jump right to the chase; Songbird is back. I don't know how Eleanor managed to rebuild the creature, or for that matter do it in complete secrecy, but she did it. Somehow, she was able to embed the cage song in that vigor, allowing me to, quite painfully might I add, play the song at any time and call the bird at will. I don't trust it for a minute. The beast is uncontrollable. I don't even think Comstock had a full grip on it. Earlier, I had told Elizabeth that the Songbird was a slave, but I now second-guess myself. The Songbird did everything out of its own volition, I never heard Comstock bark a single order out of it. It was made to protect and keep Elizabeth, and that was all it knew. The cage song was created, not as a control mechanism, but a failsafe device if the Songbird ever turned on Comstock. When we stole it, Comstock had no power over the creature._

_Does that make the bird a slave? If it was created to do one thing, but did that one thing willingly, without being ordered to do so? A man chooses, a slave obeys, that's what my father used to tell me when I was younger. To be honest, it's one of the only things I do remember. With the different realities crashing in on each other, and through my original crossing over, I've lost most of my past. I'm not upset with it, though. The things I've done are actions I'd rather forget then have to live with. Unfortunately, forgetting is never an option. I'm sure somewhere in my brain, the terrible things that I think I've forgotten are still there, just waiting to be triggered by a single event. God help me when that event comes._

_The answers are all close at hand though. We're almost to Columbia, and once we reach whoever is behind all this, whether they be Comstock, Elizabeth, or God himself, we will get closure. I promised Elizabeth that once this was over, all of it, that I'd take her to Paris. I still intend to keep that promise, no matter what. I won't let them take her. I will NEVER let them take her. When I get to Columbia, I'm going to tear it down, tear it all down._

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review! Plus we're at the 100 followers mark, wahoo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Oh, and I will be bringing back one weapon from Bioshock 2, other then the drill of course. Any ideas?**

** edboy: Thanks man!**

** sortajan: I just update quickly because when I have a story idea, I always have to write it down as quickly as I can. Otherwise, it will egg at me the whole day**

** Steele: Thanks!**

** Arthur: Yes, I have plans for Booker and Songbird...**

** ZAMSPEAR: It may be about one or two chapters a day**

** ElusiveEnigma: I always thought songbird was just misunderstood**

** Amatotara: I couldn't resist adding subject Delta, I love that guy!**

** CJ: Thanks for your support!**

** BearyBeary: I always thought of Songbird as the ultimate big daddy (Except water wrecks it)**

** StanScor: Could be, keep reading...**

** baltz: I'm glad people are putting pieces together, just like in the games**

** MELeeSmasher: MUST CONTINUE TO WRITE...**

** LoneReaper: Thanks man, will do!**

** BigBoss: Thank you very much**

** technodude: You sure did!**

** EbullientAncilla: Here's another chapter, coming up!**

Chapter Sixteen: A Little Port Town

Finally, after hours of travel, Booker was able to see the coast of Maine beneath him. He was surprised to see how lightly guarded it was, seeing as it was the only entry point into Columbia from the surface.

When Songbird began to descend next to the blimp, Booker noticed that it was the same port town he had stayed in before his journey to Columbia. He distinctly remembered the run down general store, the small tavern, the little inn, and the short, broken pier jutting out from the shoreline. How ironic it was that the beginning of the end would start here.

The Songbird landed in a small clearing in the surrounding forest, about a mile off from the old town. It chirped happily as it opened its hand up, putting Booker down in front of it. Booker looked up awkwardly at the bird, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Uhhhh, thank you?" Booker told it, assuming that was what it was looking for

The bird chirped happily again, and looked up to the zeppelin, which landed closely next to them. When its doors slid open, Elizabeth ran out and yelled, "Booker!"

She immediately threw herself in front of him, trying to put as much distance between Booker and the Songbird. The bird seemed happy to see Elizabeth, but confused as to why she was so scared of it. When it tried to bring nuzzle her with its beak, she quickly backed away.

"Elizabeth, it's alright," Booker reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder

"No, you don't know what this thing has done to me Booker," Elizabeth told him, "for years it kept me locked up in that tower! You've seen it yourself! If we lose control of it for a minute, we'll all be dead!"

Eleanor walked out of the zeppelin, carrying Delta, who was slumped over her shoulder limply.

"Come on," she called over to them, "we need to get to some shelter."

Booker looked over to Songbird and asked, "but what about the bird?"

"It will stay here until it is told to move," Eleanor answered, "no can someone help me with him? As I understand, it is impolite to force a lady into hard labor."

James went over and helped prop up Delta. His family skirted by Songbird, sticking close to the commander out of fear. Booker and Elizabeth followed the four, making sure to check behind them occasionally for Songbird, who was sitting in one spot obediently, like Eleanor had predicted. How had she pulled all this off?

"Booker," Elizabeth whispered to them once they were further away from the clearing, "Booker are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken, that's all," Booker answered her,

Elizabeth held his chin and turned him to face her. "Booker, what did she do?"

"I don't know," he said as he glared over in Eleanor's direction, "but I'm about to find out."

Elizabeth shuddered slightly and pressed against Booker, holding his arm tightly for protection. Booker never knew why she retreated to him whenever she was scared. Elizabeth was the most powerful out of the two of them, and yet she was also the most afraid. Maybe she was scared of herself?

Once they reached the outskirts of the town, Booker quickly saw that looks were deceiving. This little town was almost strictly Columbian, with off duty soldiers and strong believers inhabiting the town. Posters praising the prophet and the crusade against the Sodom below were posted all over the place, along with wanted signs depicting the six of them, along with any other Songbirds. Eleanor quickly tugged the group aside into the brush, putting her finger over her mouth. She then pulled out six bottles and began handing them out to the group.

"Is this another vigor?" Booker asked, watching Eleanor suspiciously.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and answered, "No, it's hair dye. No one's opposed to that, are they?"

Booker decided that it made sense, and took the bottle. Since they were all wanted, they needed a change of appearance, and hair dye would do the job just fine. Booker poured some on his hands and began to rub it into his scruffy brown hair, making sure to get as much as he could cover.

Eleanor also handed out a change of cloths for each of them, especially since Elizabeth's dress was so recognizable. The six of them split up to get changed, though making sure not to stray off too far.

Booker opened up the small bag Eleanor had given him and took a look at the cloths inside. There was a nice looking button down shirt, some black pants, and a black coat. He also noticed there was a small roll of bandages at the bottom with a little note attached. It read "for your more recognizable wounds".

Booker looked at the back of his hand, where the letters AD were engraved. Begrudgingly, he took the bandage and wrapped it around to cover the letters, so that no one would recognize him as the 'false shepherd'.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he walked back to where the group had agreed to meet. There he could see Eleanor, who was in what looked like a policewoman costume. Soon after, James arrived in a full body soldier costume. Eleanor had insisted he wear the full suit because if one person were to notice the color of his skin, the whole operation would be shot. Helen and Cameron followed him in tattered cloths and without shoes, the attire for a Fink laborer. Booker cringed a bit when he saw Helen, since her cloths reminded him of Daisy Fitzroy, the leader of the VOX and the first and only person Elizabeth had ever killed. The only one left was Elizabeth, who was taking a surprisingly long time.

After ten minutes or so of waiting, Eleanor threw her hands in the air and asked, "Where is Elizabeth? She should be here by now. Booker, go check up on her!"

Booker gave her a look and responded, "Me? Why don't you go?"

"Because I have to stay here making sure father doesn't go berserk and kill us all," Eleanor told Booker, pointing towards Subject Delta, who was still lying in the grass unconscious. Booker sighed, as always, Eleanor's logic was airtight.

He wandered off in the direction Elizabeth had gone, making sure not to make too much noise and alert the town to their presence. As he made his way through the forest, he began to hear singing. The lyrics of the song closest to his heart filled his ears.

"Will the circle, be unbroken? By and by, lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting, in the sky, in the sky?"

Booker also heard a running stream as he came to what looked like another clearing in the forest. He moved a couple branches to the side and looked over to the stream. There, Booker saw Elizabeth only partway dressed, trying to tighten the straps on her bodice.

When Elizabeth saw him, her face went bright red and she immediately stopped singing.

"Booker!" she cried out in surprise, trying to pull her dress up higher.

"Sorry," Booker said, shielding his eyes, "Sorry, I just came to check up on you. Do you need any help?"

"Y-yeah," Elizabeth told him, turning around so he could tighten up her dress straps.

Booker moved over and began to tie the strings on the dress. The dye had turned Elizabeth's hair from dark brown to a bright blonde. While Booker did prefer her brunette look, he found the golden hair quite appealing. Her bodice was a silky white, but had streaks of red and blue as well. It almost reminded him of the girl who had handed him the baseball in the Columbian raffle.

As he tightened her bodice, he noticed the circular scar on her back, where Comstock had attached her to that horrid machine. Once he finished, Elizabeth turned around and gave him a soft smile.

"You look good," Booker complimented, causing Elizabeth's smile to widen

"I have to say, that hair makes you look a lot like Daniel," Elizabeth giggled, taking his hand and leading him over to the stream.

Booker wasn't too thrilled with the comparison, but when he bent down to see his reflection, he found that his now dirty blonde hair bore a striking resemblance. "Well what do ya know," Booker muttered as he inspected himself.

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek, "C'mon, we should probably get back to Eleanor before she decides to use that needle on us. I've had enough of needles for one lifetime."

"Yeah, I guess you have," Booker chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back to the group.

When they got back, they saw Eleanor pacing impatiently and James loading his weapons. When she spotted the two, Eleanor asked, "What took you two so long? C'mon, we have to get moving."

"What are we going to do about him?" James asked, nodding his head over to Delta

Elizabeth bit her lip as she went into deep thought, trying to figure out what to do. An idea then lit up in her head. She snapped her fingers and turned towards Elizabeth, "Can you manipulate a tear around him to hide his body? Try to do it in a way where only we can see him."

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the unconscious big daddy and rubbed her hands together. She closed her eyes and began to focus, finding a tear that specifically matched the one Eleanor had described. With a fast pushing movement, Elizabeth ripped open the tear around him. The group looked around, but didn't notice anything new. Only Booker had the experience to recognize that it had worked.

"This should work," he told them, "James, help me out with the big guy."

Both the men stooped down and picked up Subject Delta by his hands and feet. As they made their way into the village, James grunted, "Any chance we could have taken off the suit?"

"No, father cannot survive without it," Eleanor answered quietly, looking around nervously, trying not to raise suspicion.

When the group reached the small inn, Booker motioned for them to stay as he took Elizabeth by the hand and brought her inside. Booker cleared his throat when he entered the room and walked over to the innkeeper. In a completely different voice then his usual one, he asked, "Hello sir, my wife and I are here with some friends. We need a place to stay before going back to the glorious floating Eden."

"Ah yes, more God-fearing folk, and will you be bringing servants along?" the man asked in a deceptively friendly voice.

Booker nodded, "Yes, we will be bringing two of them."

"Alright," the man answered, but before he gave him the key, the man said, "Hold on, I think I know you…"

Booker gulped nervously as Elizabeth gripped his arm tightly. The innkeeper snapped and laughed, "Ah yes! Wasn't your lovely wife the spokeswoman of the raffle last year, right?"

Elizabeth stuttered, "Y-yes, that was me!"

The innkeeper turned to Booker and gave him a wink; "You got lucky with this one my man! She's one of the prettiest you white women I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded, know giving Booker's arm a death grip.

"Here ya go," the man told them as he handed over the room key. Booker gave him a fake smile and walked back out to get the group.

The six went up to their room and began to set up, making sure to not make any loud noises that would bring attention to them. Eleanor laid the Subject Delta on one of the beds and sat next to him, watching him with concern.

"Come on father, wake up," she whispered to the behemoth as it lay unresponsive on the bed, "Please don't leave me father…"

Booker watched Eleanor lay her head on Delta and felt his heartstrings being plucked. He had originally intended on grilling her for bringing back Songbird, who was in fact still hidden in the forest. But watching Eleanor actually feel emotions such as sadness and love was heartwarming. He knew that deep down, under her sarcastic, rough, exterior, Eleanor was still human. She was more human then many he had met. She was also more like him then many he had ever met. Each time he looked into her eyes, Booker was reminded that she had also seen the ugly truth about life. It was the truth that would make a man lose all hope and faith in humanity. Eleanor had not told them much about her past, or how she came into possession of such power, but somehow he knew that she had been from hell and back. He knew that, much like him, she had been touched by the devil.

Elizabeth still seemed shaken up about Songbird's return. Booker honestly thought that she would be the most excited to see him back, but instead she sat in her bed shivering, eyes wide as saucers.

Booker took a seat next to her and gently took her hand. He turned her head towards him and asked, "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Booker, it's just… it's just I don't know what to think," she responded shakily

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth looked out the window to the forest where Songbird had stayed. She then asked him, "are we any better then Comstock? Do we have the right to force him into slavery?"

So she had been thinking the same thing Booker had. Booker looked out the window with her and saw a faint yellow light, presumably coming from the Songbird. If he listened closely, he could hear it chirping along with the other night birds.

"We aren't forcing Songbird to do anything wrong," Booker assured her, along with himself.

Elizabeth shook her head, "But we're still forcing him into something that's practically mind control!"

"It's better us then Comstock and the Columbians," Booker tried to reason with her

Elizabeth looked at him with a tear in her eye and snapped, "And that's how justification works Booker. Once you justify something though, you find yourself doing it again and again. It becomes easier. The difference between right and wrong blurs."

Booker thought on what she had said and realized she was right. He had killed so many, all under the excuse of doing it for her. At first, it wasn't even for her, rather a debt, a deal. Booker then realized when he shook hands with Robert Lutece and agreed to venture to Columbia, he had signed a deal with the devil. It was his soul for her life, a binding contract. There was no way out.

Maybe this was why Eleanor didn't believe in God. Maybe she couldn't face justification, that simple truth that Elizabeth had so plainly stated. In a way, Elizabeth was wiser then he was. Maybe she was right; maybe Songbird was better off resting on the ocean floor then alive and enslaved to them. But they needed the bird to save the world, and if that meant committing one more sin to save millions, then so be it.

As the sun set on the small port town, Booker lay his head in Elizabeth's lap and began to fall asleep. Elizabeth began to hum softly, stroking his hair as the others fell asleep. He occasionally opened his eyes slightly to make sure she was still there, still tangible. Each time, his sight never let him down. Booker was going to end this all, for her, not just for closure.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Get ready for Columbia!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, but I needed to do this last chapter before going to Columbia! I hope you all enjoy!**

** Arthur: As I said before, I've got big plans for Songbird. You'll just have to wait and see...**

** : Here's that next chapter you've been waiting for!**

** edboy: Thanks!**

** ZAMSPEAR: It depends on how inspired I am. If ideas can flow out of my head quickly and I can write them down in an interesting way, then fairly quickly. Sometimes, I'll have to sit over a chapter for a whole day.**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: The whole songbird issue will be built upon when they reach Columbia.**

** BigBoss: Sorry, Columbia will be next chapter :P**

** AnnaBaby: Thanks! I will do just that!**

** Bearybeary: Yep, Booker is bringing the whole crew.**

Chapter Seventeen: Fatherly Love

Eleanor couldn't sleep. No matter what she tried, having her father next to her made it impossible to even close her eyes. In her bed he lay helpless, unable to move and probably already lost. Eleanor wouldn't give up on him, though. When Delta was in rapture, he never gave up and left. He did everything he could to find her and give her the life he never could have. She wasn't planning on leaving him now. Eleanor rested her chin on Delta's diving mask as she waited, waited for him to wake up.

She looked over and saw Booker asleep with Elizabeth, his head resting softly on her lap. Eleanor couldn't help but smile a bit. Even though she never was too into feelings, Eleanor always had wanted to find someone to settle down with. A family would be a welcomed change in her life. She chuckled to herself to think of how awkward it would be bringing back her significant other to meet the family. That drill her father was so fond of probably wouldn't go over too well.

Elizabeth's stomach began to rumble, as she stayed vigilant over her father. She decided that it would be acceptable for her to go and get something to eat; it wasn't like he was going anywhere. She stood up from the bedside and quietly slipped out of the room.

Eleanor headed down to the inn bar and sat down at the counter. With a yawn, she ordered some food. The nice man running the inn explained that he actually had to run out and buy some more, so she would have to sit tight for a little bit. As the bartender went to get her food, Eleanor turned around and saw a couple young men eying her from across the bar. She rolled her eyes, as the three of them were obviously drunk. Eleanor turned back around and continued to mind her own business, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey baby *hic* how's it going," one of the drunkards managed say, giving her a disgusting smile.

Eleanor groaned, "I don't know what you three idiots are looking for, but you won't find it here."  
The boys began to look at each other and laughed drunkenly. They then grabbed her violently by the arms and said threateningly, "I think we have!"

"Let go of me!" yelled Eleanor as she pulled out of one of the drunk's grip and slammed her knee into his groin. The boy squealed out in pain as he doubled over and lay down in the fetal position. This reaction didn't help the other two's moods, as they began fighting more violently. Eleanor wanted nothing more then to incinerate them all, but any use of her powers would tip off the authorities. Her eyes went wide as the men began to try and tear her cloths off, looking at her hungrily. She couldn't defend herself; again in her life she was useless.

"Let go!" she screamed as she fought against them, kicking and elbowing them in the stomach. The three wouldn't stop though; they were too drunk and too twisted to do so. She felt her strength leaving her as they continued to slam her head against the counter.

"You bastards," she yelled again, "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

The boys just laughed and began to take off their shirts, tearing at her cloths even more as they did. She couldn't fight them off any longer, God what was her world coming too?

"Let go!"

The three hit her head against the table one more time, and then dragged her across the floor to the middle of the room. There, one pinned her down and licked his lips like the pig he was. Eleanor tried to push him off, but she couldn't use her powers, which included her true strength. She just hoped that maybe Booker or James would hear her.

The man pinning her began to lick her neck, causing her to fight even more. He grinned sickly and laughed, "That's right little girl! Call for daddy! Call for da-"

Suddenly, something from behind grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. As Eleanor began to stand, she saw none other then Subject Delta, her father, standing nearby. She smiled as she stood up and Delta turned towards the other two men, roaring angrily. With a seductive wink, she told them, "Be careful what you wish for."

The one immediately made a break for the door but wasn't nearly fast enough. Delta lunged at him, driving the drill straight through him, causing blood and other gore to kick up as it spun. His friend screamed in terror as he grabbed a metal pipe to defend himself. When he swung, the pipe merely bounced off Delta's metal helmet, not even phasing the beast. Delta raised his drill up high and slammed it down, wrecking his insides with twisted steel. As the last drunk began to regain consciousness, he saw Delta slowly approaching. He began to breath rapidly, his heartbeat increasing as Delta got closer and closer. The drill once again began to spin up, letting out a horrifying whir. Delta grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up, crushing his windpipe on the way. Once he held the drunk as high as he could, Delta paused, as if enjoying the moment. Then, he threw the man up and onto his spinning drill, twisting and tearing him apart like a ragdoll.

Once all three lay dead in puddles of their own filth, Delta wiped the blood from his visor and walked over to Eleanor, who couldn't help but grin.

"Daddy!" she cried, running over and hugging the big daddy. Delta just shifted awkwardly, not really knowing how to react.

Of course, the commotion downstairs had woken everybody up. Booker, Elizabeth, and James all ran downstairs prepared to fight, when they saw Eleanor and Delta standing together.

"What the hell is going on?" Booker demanded, keeping his weapon trained on Subject Delta

Eleanor smiled and told him, "My experiment worked! By using my own blood, I was able to bring my father back!"

"Your own blood? What are you talking about?"

"When I left Rapture, father was dying and I was alone in the world," Eleanor explained, sticking close to Delta, "as a last ditch effort to try and save his essence, I used the needle to take his conscious and integrated it with my own. When I found his body had been repaired, I immediately went to work on trying to figure out a way to isolate and extract the very thing I had taken from him, using a mixture of plasmids and the possession vigor."

Booker looked at the large man in a diving suit in shock. Eleanor had essentially brought someone back to life. Even for her, that was impressive. Something still seemed off about Delta. He didn't talk, take off the helmet, or do anything to show that he had a sentient mind at all. The big daddy just stood next to his daughter, emotionless and cold. Booker now knew where Eleanor had gotten her disposition. He still couldn't help but feel nervous around Delta. Maybe it was because it had tried to kill him at first, or maybe it was just the giant drill attached to its hand. Either way, the creature definitely did have an imposing presence.

"What happened?" gasped the innkeeper when he saw the bloody mess

Eleanor gave him a sweet look and answered, "Well these men tried to attack me, but our great sword of God saved me! Thank God for him, thank God for Columbia!"

The innkeeper motioned a cross and responded, "Amen. Great sword of God, you may stay here however long you like!"

Delta merely rumbled in response, as if he was confused why the strange man was rambling about some man named God. Eleanor quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back up to the room, soon followed by James. Elizabeth stuck downstairs with Booker for a little bit, as he was still looking at the destruction Delta had just caused.

"I don't trust it," Booker told her, "the thing was built to kill and maim. How can it be safe to have it with us?"

"As I recall, Eleanor explained to us that Subject Delta broke free of his programming. Maybe we should give him a chance," Elizabeth responded, being the optimist as usual.

Booker knew why she was so willing to believe Delta had changed. If a creature like it had become a free man, she hoped Songbird could do the same. She prayed that it could break free from his control and get past its initial programming to become what it once was to her, a friend. Booker knew the truth though, either the Songbird stayed on a tight leash and helped them, or it ran rampant as a free bird. The latter was not an option, especially not at the moment. But to humor Elizabeth, he told her, "I guess it's possible. Just… just keep an eye on it. I don't want any accidents happening."

Elizabeth nodded and said to Booker, "I'm going to go back to sleep. Would you like to come with me?"

"Maybe later, but right now I think I'm going to stay down here," Booker responded as he took a seat at one of the unbroken tables and examined the corpses of the drunkards. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but then decided against it. With a heavy sigh, she walked back upstairs, leaving Booker alone.

As he sat and mulled over recent events, he heard a voice behind him.

"Well that was rather gory."

"Yes, Mr. Topside is quite good at his job."

Booker was so startled by the voices; he almost fell out of his seat. He whirled around and saw Rosalind and Robert Lutece standing in front of him, both of them wearing yellow rain jackets and hats, just as they had the first time he met them.

"You two," Booker grumbled unexcitedly, not looking forward to the vague statements and the ambiguous prophecies.

The two smiled at each other, as if he wasn't in on some big inside joke. Robert then spoke up, "How have you been holding up Mr. Dewitt? We haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm just fine," Booker answered as he found a drink nearby and pulled it over. As he lifted it to his mouth, Rosalind swatted it away and flicked him lightly on the ear.

"It is not the hour for drinking Mr. Dewitt," she told him, "It is the hour for planning."

"Or praying," Robert added

Rosalind rolled her eyes and responded, "Either one is an equally foolish action."

"So why did you suggest it," Booker asked, annoyed with their constant contradictions

"One either plans or prays before every battle. The fight, though, almost never goes according to plan, or never fulfills any prayer. So why bother doing either? The answer is simple really: a feeling of comfort, a feeling that one may know or rely on the future."

Booker sighed; he was never going to get a straight answer out of these two, was he? Ever since they had met, all the Lutece twins had done was stress him out and use him as their own personal science experiment. They had withheld information that could have saved hundreds of lives, not to mention Elizabeth's innocence. "What do you two want?"

"Ah, straight to the point I see," Robert chuckled, "That's what I like about you."

"Yes, we are all very impressed with Mr. Dewitt's ability to stay on subject."

"So what do we want, you ask."

Rosalind and Robert both put their hand on their chin and acted like they were thinking for a bit. After a couple seconds, Rosalind answered, "We want to give you a ride."

"A ride? You want to row us to the lighthouse?" Booker asked

"I expect someone to actually do some rowing this time around," Robert said to his sister accusingly.

Rosalind responded sarcastically, "I didn't row the first couple hundred times, so what makes you think I would do so this time around?"

"Wishful thinking," Robert sighed, "So would you like us to take you to the light house or not?"

Booker figured since none of them actually knew where it was; it would save them a lot of time. Anyways, he didn't remember much up to his arrival at the lighthouse. He blamed it on all the booze and drugs he had taken before his massive debt. Booker had gone to a pretty dark place during those times, so in a way he was glad that none of the memories actually stuck. He figured not being able to remember splinters of his past was better then being haunted by them. The Battle of Wounded Knee had already scarred him enough, on top of his journey into Columbia. After five months of being away from the flying city, he could conclusively say that he did not miss it one bit.

"Mr. Dewitt?"

Booker snapped out of deep thought and told them, "Alright, where do you want us to meet you?"

Robert smiled, "Just meet us by the docks on the far end of town. We'll have a couple rowboats ready along with other necessary supplies to end this disaster. Time is of the essence here, the universe cannot take this merging much longer. The presence of this other reality is causing it to collapse on itself. Just remember, that is your goal. While you may have your own personal vendettas or convictions, at the end of the day you have to remember to do what must be done."

"I know," Booker, responded sarcastically, "You've told me multiple times. I won't put myself and my goals before the world."

Rosalind's smile faded as she gave him a serious look and told him gravely, "We would not stress it if experience had not dictated otherwise. This is your last chance, Dewitt. Do not allow yourself to get distracted."

"Last chance, what are you-" but before he could finish, he realized that both of them had disappeared. Booker grumbled angrily, he had the same headache he always got when he got into conversation with the twins. He looked around quickly, to make sure no one else was watching, and then finished his drink. Wiping his mouth, Booker headed back upstairs to get some sleep before departing for Columbia. It would all end there, all of it.

**A/N: It's been a while since we've heard from the Lutece twins. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, we are finally moving to Columbia! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and remember to leave a review!**

** ZAMSPEAR: When is there a right girl?**

** BigBoss: Thanks, I love Delta too much to keep him out of the action**

** SwordofAzureRain: I just assume that more then one shuttles have been set up**

** bettiematt: I have considered it, and you may see one...**

** BearyBeary: Yup, subject Delta literally tore them a new one**

** Mr. CJ: Comstock might come next, you'll see...**

** LoneReaper: Yup, just be patient (I'm leaving loose ends on purpose)**

** SW4G M4N: I don't remember posting that... OH GOD! IT'S SW4G M4N FROM ANOTHER REALITY!**

** TheBigDewitt: I'm not very good at writing fluff, but I do plan to introduce a little more drama (There was some more fluff in earlier chapters)**

** IsaacClark: It's cool man, I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter Eighteen: A Man a Lighthouse and a City

It was a stormy night when the group arrived at the docks. The rain poured down in sheets, obstructing their vision and hitting their backs with large drops. Lightning flashed off at a distance, cutting through the sky like a white-hot knife. The sea crashed against the shoreline, spraying salty droplets all over the four as they made their way down the rickety boardwalk. Booker cold feel his jacket cling to his skin, causing him to shiver and shake as the cold began overtaking him. He saw that Elizabeth, Eleanor, and James were all shivering as well, hunkering to try and stay warm in the terrible weather. The only one unfazed by the storm was Subject Delta, who just lumbered on next to them, the rain loudly bouncing off his diver's suit. Booker was surprised that the dock could hold up the big daddy, as each step he took made him nervous that the boards would break underneath him.

"We're almost there," Booker reassured the group as they came closer to the end of the surprisingly long dock.

"Thank G-god," James said, his teeth chattering, "I'm f-f-freezing."

A yellow light circled over them as they reached the end off the dock. Booker looked up and saw Songbird flying over them, watching over the group vigilantly. However, once they were at the tip, Songbird stopped following them, staying closer to the shore. Booker knew the bird wouldn't dare fly so low over the open ocean; it was too much of a risk. The bird, instead, just watched them as they approached Rosalind and Robert Lutece, who were both in full rain gear and holding oars.

"About time," Rosalind told them as she motioned them over to the edge of the dock.

Elizabeth immediately recognized the two and began to fret, "The Lutece twins? Have you been in contact with them the whole time?"

"They were the ones who took me to Columbia the first time around. Since none of us know how to get to the lighthouse, I figured we could use their help."

Elizabeth, her eyes filled with anger, huffed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's just one more thing you've kept from me. They aren't even helpful! All they do is banter and speak in riddles!"

"It is what we love best," Robert added, "but I'm afraid you all need our help."

"He's right, Elizabeth. Now c'mon, we have to get going," Booker told her as he stepped carefully in the rocking boat and held his hand out to her. Elizabeth hesitated for a second, and turned it down, but followed his lead into the rowboat. The Lutece twins handed out oars to the rest of the group, and then joined Booker and Elizabeth in the boat. Rosalind pulled out a large, bright red lantern and hooked it to the front of the boat.

"All of you follow our light," Robert called to the other rowboat, which held Delta, Eleanor, and James.

The three nodded, confirming that they had heard the order, and the two boats pushed off. The sea caused their boats to bob up and down violently, sea spray shooting up from the side. Booker shifted nervously in his seat, the first time wasn't nearly as bad. The rocking of the boat made him feel sick, but he kept himself collected as Robert rowed forward.

As they pushed forward towards the lighthouse, Rosalind pulled a wooden box; much like the one she had given him during his first trip, from under the seats. She handed it to Elizabeth, who then passed it back to Booker.

"Just in case you don't remember how to open the door," Rosalind yelled to him over the raging ocean and the whipping wind.

Booker unclipped the box and opened it up. Inside, he found a card with the bell code to open the top part of the lighthouse. As he tucked the card away in his pocket, he noticed a key in the box, much like the one he had used to free Elizabeth. This time, instead of a cage, it had a white bird on the handle. Booker stored the key in his pocket and handed the box back to Elizabeth, who gave it to Rosalind.

"Hey, what's the key for?" Booker asked as the lighthouse began to peak over the dark horizon.

"You'll know it when you see it," Rosalind answered vaguely, not giving him a second glance.

Booker sighed in annoyance; those two were never helpful. He noticed Elizabeth was getting shiftier as they got closer to the lighthouse, biting her lip in that way she always did whenever she got nervous. He eyes darted from side to side, as if she was trying to find a way off the boat. Booker reached over and took her hand, which sent a visible shiver down he body. Elizabeth jerked back away from his hand, as if it was poison.

"Elizabeth, why are you so upset with me all of a sudden?" Booker asked in a confused tone of voice.

She looked over at him and pulled a black book from her bodice. Booker immediately went to his pockets, and felt around for his journal. His fears were quickly confirmed; she had found his journal. He could see a look of anger, hurt, and betrayal on her face as she held it up for him to soak in. The two sat in silence for a minute, until she asked him in a shaky voice, he couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness, "I found it on the table in our room last night. Booker, are you afraid of me?"

"Elizabeth I…"

"I didn't think you meant it at first, but now I realize the truth," she interrupted him, throwing the journal back into his face, "You think I'm a monster, don't you? You're doing this because you're afraid of what I might do."

"Elizabeth, no! I really do care for you!"

"Then why don't you trust me? You say that you fear no God, Booker, but yet you are terrified of me!"

Booker swallowed nervously, and noticed the Lutece twins were looking nervously back at each other. Why were they so afraid? "I'm sorry Elizabeth, it's just your power is so… immense. It would be scary for the bravest men."

Booker saw her eyes begin to glow as lightning began to clash more violently in the background. The waves grew more violent and choppy, rocking the boat even more than before. Booker gripped the sides of the rowboat, eyes wide as saucers and pupils small as a needle's eye. It was moments like these when Booker was reminded that Elizabeth was literally the most powerful being ever to live. She was unstoppable.

"Booker, I thought you were the one person who saw me as a person, not means to an end or a threat!"

"Please, I-"

"No Booker," Elizabeth yelled, almost on the verge of crying, "You know I thought I meant more to you then that. I thought you cared enough about me to not fear me like the rest. But you're the same as everyone else."

"We're here," Robert quickly interrupted, trying to break up the argument before they all drowned.

Booker looked up as the dock came closer, and saw the lighthouse looming over them. No light came out from the top; no men inhabited the tower. The boat jerked to a stop as they reached the ladder and Robert tied it to a post.

Elizabeth climbed out, followed by Booker, who knew he was in the doghouse. He put the black journal in his pocket and ran after her as she walked over to the large door. Soon after, Eleanor, James, and Delta met them in front of the wooden entrance to the mysterious lighthouse.

On the door, a note was posted, written in blood. Booker remembered it from the first time he had gone to Columbia. It read, "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt! This is your last chance Dewitt!"

Booker took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, revealing the inside of the dimly lit tower. The group filed in as the heavy wooden doors shut behind them, as if telling them that there was no turning back. As his comrades began to climb the stairs, Booker walked up to the small table with a bowl of water. He looked up to the sign above it that read, "Wash away your sins."

Booker looked down to the water and saw his reflection. He saw another man inside, though. This man had dirty blonde hair, wore a scowl, and had new, fresh scars all over. As he began to dip his hand in the holy water, he felt a sting. He couldn't bear to look at himself. Booker grabbed the handles of the tin container and threw it on the ground, causing it to clatter on the hard stone floor and the water to spill out.

"No," he muttered to himself as he watched the spill spread, "Never."

Booker turned away from the now destroyed shrine and followed his group up the lighthouse, all the way to the top.

When he reached the glass pain surrounded the only way to Columbia, he saw the four of them standing in front of the bell door. Eleanor seemed to be examining each golden ringer, trying to find some sort of secret button. She noticed Booker and called over to him, "Took you long enough! Come on and open this for us."

Booker nodded and pulled out the card as he walked over. He examined it carefully, two keys, two scrolls, and one sword. Booker rang the bells in the specific order, causing a choir of bells to suddenly sound. A loud air horn went off, almost deafening them all. The sky lit up different colors as the horn went off, once, twice, three times. Booker began mentally preparing himself for what was to come, the city he never wanted to see again.

The doors slid open and a red chair flipped into sight.

"One at a time," Booker told them as James walked over to examine it, "Just sit down and don't try to scream too loudly."

Commander Roland sat down in the chair and examined it carefully. "I don't see how this will take us to-"

Suddenly, wrist clamps locked him in the chair and the walls of the vessel formed around him. The small pod then rocketed off into the sky towards the bright lights of Columbia. Another chair immediately was revealed and they all began taking the trip. Booker had a bit of difficulty with Subject Delta, as his wrists didn't exactly fit into the chair. In the end, they just told him to hold on tightly and not to move.

Finally, it was Booker's turn to board the ship to paradise. He slowly took his seat in the red velvet chair and took a deep breath. The metal clamps went around his wrist and the countdown to launch began. Booker could feel the heat of the engine almost burn his feet as the pod began to shake violently. Finally, it launched up into the sky, breaking through the clouds in a streak of smoke and rocket fuel.

Once it broke the cloud line, a voice again told him, "Welcome to paradise."

A small recording switched on, playing In the Sky on the piano to him. Booker sighed as the misleading music relaxed him. He looked out through the porthole to Columbia and saw that it was in almost pristine condition. It looked like a thriving city again, even after the VOX revolution.

"Of course," Booker grumbled as the pod descended into the City gates.

As it floated down through the tube, Booker saw the words of God illuminate in front of him. They were words that condemned him, cursed him as an avid sinner. Booker looked away as the light began to hurt his eyes. Finally, a large stain glass window depicting Comstock leading his followers to Columbia was revealed, shining brightly and colorfully.

The pod landed with a thud and its doors opened up. Booker saw his four teammates waiting for him at the entrance. The water on the floor wet his shoes as he stepped out and walked over towards them.

"Well I'll give Columbia this, it's much nicer then Rapture," she said jokingly

James nodded in amazement, "I always thought Columbia was some dark, smoke cloud in the sky. This place… it actually seems like paradise!"

"Don't let its looks deceive you," Booker told them as they made their way to the baptism chamber, "This place is cruel and twisted."

A choir version of In the Sky now rang throughout the empty halls of the flooded church, just as they had before. Booker led the group through the maze of tunnels and candles to the city entrance, where he seriously hoped he wouldn't find that crazed Baptist. The Baptist was the least of Booker's worries, though. Every time he looked back, he saw Elizabeth staring at the ground dejectedly, not giving him even a glance. He should have known this would happen, what with his terrible luck. Booker regretted ever writing in that stupid journal. Even if it did give him an outlet for his thoughts, it wasn't worth hurting Elizabeth. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Elizabeth wasn't someone to be scared of. She was just as lost and terrified as the rest of them, even though she did have powers that surpassed anything mankind had ever seen.

When they got to the strips of knee deep water leading up to the city opening, he heard the Baptist chanting and praising the lord. Booker groaned, there situation had just become much more complicated. He turned towards Subject Delta, who was watching the baptism silently. Taking a deep breath, he tapped Eleanor on the shoulder and got her attention.

"What is it," she whispered to him

"In a minute, we're going to be baptized to gain entrance to the city," he told her nervously.

Eleanor gave him a strange look and hissed, "So? Just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean I'll burn up when I get dunked."

Booker shook his head and whispered, "That's not the problem. They take baptism a little too far here, and I'm just worried that _someone_ is going to flip out when he sees the priest almost drown you."

"Ooooohhhh," Eleanor said, suddenly realizing what he meant. She walked over to subject Delta and got his attention. When the big daddy leaned down to her level, she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. Delta obviously was unhappy, since he made a low growl when she finished talking.

Eleanor turned back to Booker and told him, "The situation has been taken care of."

Booker nodded and motioned for the group to follow him through the pool of water. When they reached the end and joined the congregation, the people praying immediately moved aside. The priest saw Subject Delta and smiled widely. "The sword of God! Are you here to be baptized?"

Subject Delta groaned in response and walked over to the man. The Baptist held his hand behind the big daddy's helmet and chanted, "I baptize you in the name of our prophet, in the name of our founder, and in the name of our Lord!"

He then dunked Delta into the holy water, holding him under for an ungodly amount of time. Finally, Delta was pulled out, completely unfazed by the baptism. Booker had to stop himself from chuckling as Delta walked off through the tunnel.

"I'll go next," he told them, walking over towards the priest, who held out his hand invitingly.

Booker took it and took a deep breath. The priest placed one hand over his heart and his other behind Booker's head and called out, "I baptize you in the name of our prophet, in the name of our founders, and in the name of our Lord!"

Booker's head then went underwater, cutting him off from all oxygen. He felt himself get light headed as the baptism continued. Booker almost began to panic. He was going to die! He was to be drowned to death by some idiot priest! He felt the last bit of air leave him and his vision went completely black.

**A/N: Booker's in the doghouse now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the final act of the story (note that there are more then one chapters in an act)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the end!**

** edboy: Thanks!**

** theBigDeWitt: No, their hair dye isn't out yet. (Eleanor makes really good dye)**

** ZAMSPEAR: You'll see, don't worry**

** bobsickle: It may be. Whether that key is or isn't doesn't really affect the story.**

** Arthur: Yeah, you'll find out how it all relates very soon**

** CJ: I tried to recreate that first scene as best I could. If it felt like that, I did my job!**

** BigBoss: Don't worry about those two, they can't stay mad at each other**

** Laengruk: I don't know. Sorry if I got the name wrong.**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: You'll see how they reconcile, don't worry (it's what's coming later in the story that really throws a wrench in things)**

Chapter Nineteen: Welcome Back to Hell

Booker found himself sitting in the office of JD once again, whoever he was. Something seemed different from the last time he visited, though. The air seemed tenser, as if all hell was about to break loose. It was the calm before the storm; Booker knew it all to well. He heard the sound of playing children outside, a little girl and a little boy laughing with joy.

He stood from his desk to go look out the window, and maybe see what was outside. Before he could reach the door though, he heard slamming at the door. As he walked towards the door cautiously he heard someone yell from the other side, "Mr. Drew! Mr. Drew! Open this door immediately!"

Once again, an involuntary response came, "Get out of here before I call the police!"

His threat only caused the knocking to get louder and more violent. "Mr. Drew! The Don isn't going to wait any longer! This is your only choice! Give her to us or else we will take what little you have left!"

"No, you can't have her!"

"Mr. Drew, it is either the girl or your son! Choose wisely," the voice snarled

Booker had no idea what this man was talking about. His name wasn't Mr. Drew, and he didn't have a son, not one that he knew of at least. Also, since when was he in debt to the Mafia?

"You have ten seconds Mr. Drew! Choose right now, or else we will kill the only family you have left!"

"No, don't hurt him! I'll get her, all right! Just… just let me do it…"

Booker moved his hand over the knob and opened up the door. As soon as the door was opened, a blinding light shot through, as it did every time. The light hit him like a train and he fell over as it consumed his vision.

"Booker! Booker, stop sleeping and get up!"

Booker opened his eyes slowly and saw Eleanor standing over him, nudging his body with her foot. When she saw he was awake, she smiled, "Did you have a nice rest?"

"No," Booker answered bluntly as he stood up, still a bit light headed from his near death experience.

"So what's the plan," James asked, "find what's keeping those tears open, destroy them, and then have Songbird wreck the city?"

"Wait, why don't I just use my powers?" Elizabeth asked

"Because," Eleanor answered, "Something about this city ties it to other realities. Using your powers might make the situation worse."

"So I'll just call Songbird then," Booker asked, getting ready to use the plasmid

Eleanor sighed in frustration, "If only it were that easy. On my way to the city, I spotted a large tower that was emitting a strange pulse. I figured out that the waves coming from that tower would block the cage song so that Songbird can't hear it. We'll have to destroy that before calling him."

"So what do you wanna do?"

Eleanor pulled out a strange device and handed it to Booker. It was a little black box, with a red needle attached to some sort of scale. "It's a radiation detector," she explained to him, "It should lead you straight to any sources of uranium or plutonium, which is what I bet they're using to power the device."

Booker took it and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, next to the journal, "I'll head out for the generator then."

"You and Elizabeth will," Eleanor corrected, glaring at him, "James, Father, and I will deal with the tower. Don't mess this up Dewitt, this could be our only chance to stop all this."

Booker nodded and motioned towards Elizabeth, who crossed her arms and turned away from him. He sighed in frustration and began to make his way through the beautiful garden. Humming birds zoomed around to different colorful flowers as Booker and Elizabeth passed praying zealots, giving thanks to their founders.

"Elizabeth, please talk to me," Booker pleaded as they reached New Eden Square.

Elizabeth simply glared at him and snapped, "Mr. Dewitt, this is the second time you've lied to me and hurt me. I will not be a fool and let there be a third."

"Elizabeth I-"

She stuck her hand out and marched on ahead, leaving Booker to walk alone. He threw his hands up in defeat and marched on after her. As much as he wished she wasn't angry with him, Booker knew the best idea was to just let her simmer down. At least she wasn't throwing marching bands in front of him like last time.

Elizabeth caused heads to turned as she walked on forward, making Booker a little uneasy. It wasn't that she looked like herself; the disguise was great. It was that she was a beautiful young woman, his woman, and every guy they passed was undressing her with his eyes. Elizabeth, of course, didn't notice. She was still not very good at interpreting body language. Booker knew the looks all to well, and simply balled his fists in his pockets and stormed onward. Every time a man whistled at her, causing Elizabeth to blush modestly, Booker would shoot him a death glare.

He would occasionally check the radiation detector to see if they were heading the right way, but after a couple hours of searching, Booker found the needle was always pointing in one direction, Monument Island. The golden tower now hovered, unscathed, above all of Columbia, holding its arms out welcomingly. The key in Booker's pocket felt heavier once they first saw it. He pulled it out and turned it around, looking at the two white birds on each side. What did this key go to? It was different from the one he had used to free Elizabeth that was for sure. Its teeth were strange looking, not like anything he had ever seen before.

"Elizabeth, do you know what this is for?" he asked, holding the key in front of her

Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned around, still glaring at him, and responded, "Let's get one thing straight here Mr. Dewitt. You are just a means to an end. We go to the tower, we stop the tears, and we destroy the city. After that, I'm leaving you and the rest of our twisted race behind."

Booker had enough of her attitude. She was acting as if she was God, like she was above all of them. With an angry voice, he snarled, "Alright Elizabeth, while we're being truthful, let me tell you that you're just as human as I am. You may have powers that surpass everything, but that doesn't make you less of a person. So don't act like you're above the rest of us. Let me remind you that you have blood on your hands too."

Elizabeth gasped; she couldn't believe he had just thrown Fitzroy's death in her face. Booker immediately regretted what he had told her when she ran off even further. He let out an annoyed sigh and called, "Wait! C'mon I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

Before he began running after her, the entirety of Columbia suddenly flickered black and white. Large grey cracks began appearing in the sky, spilling out more and more airships. Booker knew he was running out of time. Soon, all of reality would be but a distant memory, if memory was even spared in the disaster.

Booker began to run in the direction Elizabeth had gone off to, looking for her blonde dyed hair. Unfortunately, most of the women in Columbia wore the same dress she was wearing, so finding her quickly became a hassle. Booker waded through crowds of people, trying to find that distinctive thimble on her pinky finger. As he passed by, he heard shouting about the raffle. Booker quickly made sure to avoid that at all costs.

Finally, Booker spotted a tavern, the Blue Ribbon to be exact. He remembered that it was on the way to Monument Island. Hopefully, he would find Elizabeth there. He pushed through the crowd, moving closer and closer to the big pig themed pub. His eyes darted back and forth nervously as he stuffed his bandaged hand in his pocket, just in case anyone caught a glimpse of his AD scar. Elizabeth had to be somewhere.

Booker reached large doors of the tavern and pushed them open. The bar was completely desolate, except for the two Lutece twins, who were standing behind the counter just as they were before.

"Mr. Dewitt, your lady is upstairs hiding from you," Robert told him as he cleaned one of the mugs

Booker groaned angrily and sat down at the bar. He put a couple silver eagles down and asked, "I need something strong."

He suddenly received a sharp and powerful slap across the face, from behind, knocking him off the stool. Booker rubbed his head in pain as he saw Rosalind standing over him, frowning angrily.

"You will do no such thing. The world is on the brink of destruction and the last thing we need is you drunk," she snapped

"Quite right sister," Robert added as Booker stood up shakily, "You really should stay focused. You can't resort to drinking and forgetting every time something goes wrong. That kind of behavior is why you're in this situation in the first place."

"How could I forget," Booker grumbled sarcastically

Rosalind looked as if she was about to hit him again. "Mr. Dewitt, you told us that you could handle this. You will go up there and get her back because the world depends on it!"

"If you do not, we will most certainly all perish," Robert commented, "We had hoped you would be different than the others."

"Others, what others?" Booker demanded angrily, tired of the unanswered questions.

Rosalind grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the stairs, "No time for that. You must work quickly. As we speak, your friends are laying down their lives to destroy that tower. You must be ready to strike."

Booker hated it when the Lutece twins were right, which was all the time. Before he knew it, he was shoved into a random room and the door was slammed behind him. Booker looked behind at the shut door one more time, and then turned around. In front of him, he saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed, sobbing hopelessly. If he hadn't felt like a jerk before, he sure did now. Booker hated it when she cried. Whenever Elizabeth cried, it was as if someone had broken her heart, which was partially true at the moment. Booker took a deep breath and sat down next to her, hoping that she would accept his apology.

"Hey," Booker said lamely as he wrapped his arm around her

Elizabeth didn't even respond, rather continued crying into her hands. Booker gently took her wrists and pulled them away from her face. When she turned to him, his heart shattered. Her beautiful eyes were red, along with the rest of her face. Booker gulped and began his apology, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for bringing up… her."

"No," Elizabeth sniffed, "You're right. People have every right to be afraid of me. I'm a monster…"

"No, no, no," Booker told her comfortingly as she broke down into tears again, "Elizabeth you aren't a monster. You're the most compassionate and caring person I know!"

"Then- then why are you afraid of me, along with everyone else?" she asked between sobs, trying to control her tears.

Booker sighed sadly, pulling her in closer, "Elizabeth, people are scared of what they don't understand. Your powers can be overwhelming as well as incomprehensible."

"But why you?"

"Because, I'm afraid that somehow, through your powers, I might loose you again," Booker answered honestly, cupping her cheek and turning her face towards his.

Elizabeth smiled lightly through her tears, breathing softly and slowly. Booker could feel her warmth as they leaned in closer, slowly closing their eyes. When their lips met in the middle, the two engaged in a tender and soft kiss. Elizabeth slowly caressed Booker's hair as they kissed, slowly getting more intimate. Booker became lost in her embrace, trying to deal with the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

It was the same feeling he got when he told her that they were going to Paris. It was when he told her what she wanted to hear. The truth was, Booker wasn't scared he loose her, in the physical sense. He was worried that once she became all-powerful once again, she would loose her humanity. Booker was worried that she would become a God, and then he'd really lose her.

"Booker?"

He looked at Elizabeth, who was staring into his eyes, "Booker, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he lied, standing up from his bed, "Yeah I'm fine."

Suddenly, a large boom rattled the whole room as a bright light flashed from outside. Booker and Elizabeth ran to the window and saw the tower blocking Songbird's call go up in flames. Explosions shot out from the side of the building as it continued to shake, eventually collapsing on itself. Booker could hear the screams of terrified Columbians as they witnessed the first shot against their beloved city. He smiled to himself and called over to Elizabeth, "It's time to get moving!"

**A/N: Next chapter- what were James, Eleanor, and Delta up to? Read and find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's my next chapter! I hope you all enjoy.**

** edboy: Thanks man!**

** Shen: I'm glad you like it**

** Laengruk: Elizabeth is a very sensitive character, so I figured that she'd get quite mad after seeing the journal. But she's also quick to forgive**

** ZAMSPEAR: There's a lot of destruction in this chapter, I hope you like it!**

** TheBigDeWitt: Thanks, I think I'm doing pretty well with their characters too**

** CrossbowAndSheriffHatt: Yeah, I was a little disappointed by that part of the end too (The rest was fantastic!)**

** BlazinRedneck: You'll just have to read and find out**

** BigBoss: Wow, thanks man! I'm happy you like it so much!**

Chapter Twenty: Tower of Columbia

Eleanor watched as Booker and Elizabeth headed of, and shook her head. The two had better get their act together if they wanted this to work. But their part was out of her hands now. All she could do was execute her mission with perfection, destroying the blocking tower. Eleanor turned to Delta and James, who were standing by for their orders.

"Alright, let's get going," she told them, pointing to the tower.

Both Delta and James nodded and followed her through the streets of Columbia, making their way towards the tower. Eleanor observed her surroundings as she strolled inconspicuously with her two allies, trying to get a feel for the city. There were colored men and women everywhere, on their knees scrubbing the sidewalk and vending machines like slaves.

Meanwhile, white folk conversed with each other, laughed with each other, and fervently prayed with each other, practically stepping on those they thought to be below themselves. American flags flew almost everywhere, which disgusted Elizabeth. The people of this city's blind patriotism and extreme religious practices made her sick. They weren't even people, when she thought about it, they were just sheep, following when the shepherd said follow and baaing when the shepherd said baa.

Eleanor noticed that Delta was equally uncomfortable with the situation. Before his liberation, her father was a sheep as well, following her around. It was ironic that a bullet to the head was what gave him real life. James seemed bothered by their terrible treatment of blacks. Eleanor remembered that in rapture, it didn't matter what color a man's skin was. All that mattered was his sense of individuality and his personal achievement, thus that was what she believed in.

She had to admit that Columbia was a lot nicer then Rapture. All the playing children, the bright sun, and the beautiful clouds made the atmosphere much more relaxing then the dark ocean. Once Rapture had lost its power, the place became a complete nightmare. But here, even if power were lost, the people would see the sun every morning and the moon every night. If only the motives and leaders behind Columbia weren't so twisted, she might have wanted to live there.

"So Eleanor, what are you going to do after all this," James asked her as they passed by the crowds of people watching some amazing vigors being demonstrated.

"I don't know," Eleanor, answered, "I think I might try and find a way to cure Father's condition. After that, though, I really don't have a plan. How about you?"

James smiled, as if he'd been waiting for someone to ask him that question all day, and told her, "I plan to take my family out of New York to the suburbs. While I do love the city, it's no place to raise a kid. After all Cameron has been through, I think he deserves a childhood."

"Yes, I wish I could have had the same…"

Delta made a noise, which Eleanor immediately recognized as a moan of sadness. The big daddy was just as lost as she was. Delta had been locked in that suit for so long, all he wanted was his freedom.

Eleanor was determined to help her father, just like he had helped her. She showed him that just because one was created from darkness, doesn't mean that they can't walk a path of light. The thought of not being what Rapture had mutated her into was the only thing that kept her going. She refused to be a slave again, not to her mother, not to Columbia, and not to some misguided prophet hiding behind a red curtain.

After two hours of navigating the city, they finally reached the huge broadcast tower. Eleanor looked up at the intimidating task before them and took a deep breath. She pulled Delta and James off to the side quickly, without being noticed. When they were properly hidden, she unstrapped the supplies pack she had brought under the cover of police evidence.

James looked over as she opened up the bag and saw a circular diving helmet inside with a single porthole. Along with it were a thin, black armored diving suit and a large needle. He looked away as Eleanor quickly changed into her big sister suit. Once she was finished, she handed James a shotgun and a machine gun. To Delta, she gave what looked like a large rivet gun. Finally, she pulled out a couple blocks of explosives and a detonator. She handed the supplies to James, who stored them away in the pockets of his Columbian soldier uniform.

"Are you two ready," she whispered to them

Both Delta and James nodded, ready for the final push. This was it, once they could call in Songbird; Columbia was as good as finished.

"This is it," James told them, "This is where we make our stand. This is where we show those bastards what it means to be free. We aren't here to dive into Hell, but if we do, we better make damn sure it's crowded once we get there!"

The three ran out of cover and charged towards the tower, weapons at the ready. The men guarding quickly saw them and raised the alarm, calling all soldiers in the vicinity to arms. Eleanor saw a man running to close the gates, so she used her telekinesis to pull him into the tip of her needle. He screamed as she drained his essence, filling the vial with blood. Once he was dead, Eleanor yelled out, "This one died scared and alone! Challenge us, and you will meet the same fate!"

This intimidating display of power scared off a couple soldiers, but most held their ground. Delta charged forward at them and broke through their line as if it was nothing. Each of them quickly found their body filled with huge rivets, screeching out in pain as they fell.

"Keep going," James yelled as he laid waste to those before him with only a shotgun.

Two men tried to charge him, as they got closer to the gate, screaming and calling him ape. James rammed the butt of his gun in one of the soldier's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. He then fired off a shot, causing the soldier's insides to rip from the rest of his body. The other soldier tried to sucker punch him while he was occupied, but James was too quick. The commander jumped to the side and kicked the skyhook up into the soldier's face, lodging it into the man's eye.

As they fought, the front doors of the tower suddenly burst open. Multitudes of soldiers began to file out, all armed. Elizabeth noticed two rocket turrets on either side of the Columbians, aiming towards them.

"AHHHH!" she yelled as she used her telekinesis to tear the two turrets from their base and threw them into the group of soldiers.

The explosion decimated their ranks, causing blood and body parts to fly everywhere as fire erupted from the collision. Eleanor smiled under her helmet, it was about time those bastards got what was coming. The three ran inside the tower and began to climb up the stairs, fighting as they went.

Seemingly endless amounts of soldiers came at them, trying desperately to stop the three from bringing Songbird's wrath upon the city. Delta led the way up the narrow staircase, trampling and drilling through anyone that crossed his path. James, who was covering the back, immediately shot down any soldier trying to flank them. Blood trickled down the stairwell as the bodies count continued to stack. The three of them were an unstoppable killing machine.

After many more shoot outs, they reached a large round room with one last flight of stairs across the way.

"Almost there," Eleanor panted as they approached the stairway, "C'mon guys."

"That can't be it. The Columbian's aren't usually this terrible at guarding their things," James warned her, looking around suspiciously

As if on queue, part of the wall behind them suddenly burst. The three whirled around and saw the large metallic figure of a handyman approaching them menacingly, growling and snarling like an animal.

"Handyman!" James yelled as he dived away from the creature's charge.

The steel beast began to ruthlessly attack them, jumping around everywhere and trying to crush them under its large metal boot.

As she was rolling out of its way, Eleanor suddenly tripped over a bit of debris. The handyman immediately recognized its chance and lunged towards her. But before it could reach Eleanor, Delta tackled it mid air, knocking it across the room and into a wall. Delta roared in anger as Eleanor got up and shook herself off.

"Are you sure father?" she yelled in a worried tone of voice

Another noise came from Delta, confirming her question. Eleanor nodded obediently and ran over to James. Grabbing him by the wrist, she pulled him towards the stairwell and barked, "C'mon, father will hold off the handyman long enough for us to place the charges!"

The two disappeared to the top floor of the tower as Delta readied his stance. The handyman stood up and roared in anger, beating its fists on the ground. It leapt towards Delta, who revved up his drill and charged forward as well. The two met in the middle, colliding in sparks of metal hitting metal. Delta's drill spun uselessly against the handyman's durable palm as his free hand pushed against the handyman's other hand.

He quickly found that he couldn't match the handyman in strength, since beneath the diver suit was still bone and sinew. The metal man finally broke Delta's grip and backhanded him across the room, causing another part of the wall to collapse. The big daddy quickly rolled out of the way as the handyman charged him again. Delta decided to use his smarts to defeat it, since the entire creature was all brawn and no brains.

As the handyman charged a second time at him, Delta shot it with an arc of lighting. He then rushed the creature with the drill, ramming the pointed steel into its abdomen. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted up the metal man and slammed it on the ground with a violent thud. The handyman tried to sit up, but Delta slammed his foot against its chest, pinning it down. He then raised his drill high in the air, his target acquired. The spinning cone of death came down with the force of a crushing boulder, driving itself straight into the handyman's exposed heart. The glass broke open immediately as Delta pushed the drill in further and further, until the heart was blended into a thick, bloody paste. The handyman stopped moving and lay there lifelessly.

Delta looked up to the top floor and decided to go guard the front of the tower to make sure no stragglers got in.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and James began placing the charges on the pulse emitter, a large circular generator with a glowing blue core. They made sure to put the bricks in every nook and cranny they could fit, not missing a single one. One shot, that's all they had to destroy this thing. As Eleanor was placing one of her charges, she heard the yell of a soldier behind her. But before the man could bludgeon her head in, he was knocked back by the blast of James' shotgun.

"Gotta watch your back," James joked, handing her the last explosive

Eleanor took it graciously and placed it right on top of the generator's core. She then stepped back, admiring her work. The emitter was completely covered in explosive bricks. After the explosion, it would be decimated for sure.

She looked over to James, who she noticed had a sullen look on his face. Eleanor watched him walk over to the dead soldier and pull off his skyhook. He then returned to Eleanor and asked her, "How do you feel about those skylines?"

"I wouldn't mind taking them, but I think we can use the stairs," Eleanor answered, "why do you ask."

James put one of his arms around her shoulders and led her over to one of the windows. He took the hook and shattered the glass with it, revealing a view that many would kill for. Outside was a perfect view of Columbia, showing all the incredible buildings and the blue sky surrounding them. Eleanor spotted a golden rail below them, running from the tower down to the ground. Suddenly, she felt something clamp onto her hand. Eleanor looked and saw James had put the skyhook on her.

"Commander, what are you doing?" Eleanor asked in a suspicious tone of voice

"The pulse emitter blocks all signals within Columbia," he explained to her in a grave tone of voice.

"What are yo-" Then it hit her. She knew what he meant. Their remote detonator wouldn't work because the generator would block the signal. The only way to detonate the bombs would be…

"By the look on your face, you've probably realized the problem," he sighed heavily, "The only way this tower is going is if one of us does a manual detonation."

"No, James you aren't doing this! We'll set up a wire and extend it all the way outside the tower!" Eleanor told him

James chuckled, "You and I both know we don't have time for that."

Eleanor couldn't let him go through with this. There had to be something, anything they could do! She could find a way, if they just had time. No one else would die, not on her watch. But as she looked at him, she saw a man willing to do anything for his fellow man and his family. She saw someone strengthened by the most powerful force known to man, belief. She wouldn't let him go through with this, he had a family! Before she could say anything to stop him, she felt James shove her out of the broken window.

"Take care of my family," she heard James ask as she fell from the tower.

Time seemed to slow as soon as the first bomb exploded. Eleanor could feel herself tear up as she screamed, "JAMES!"

Then suddenly, it was over in a second. The generator room immediately erupted into flames, shooting out pieces of stone and splinters of wood everywhere. Eleanor could feel the heat singe the tips of her hair as the skyhook suddenly jerked her towards the rail. She couldn't believe it; he was gone.

As she slid down the sky rail, she saw the tower collapse on itself, smoke and fire bursting out every second or so. Finally, the whole building burst into a blazing inferno with one large explosion, sending several tendrils of electricity out into the sky.

Eleanor dropped off next to Delta, who was standing a good distance away from the tower. When she landed, she immediately dropped to her knees in front of him and began to sob. Eleanor couldn't hold her emotions in, not after the death of her dear friend. Delta, who wasn't usually very comforting, patted her on the back gently, trying to calm his daughter.

"Oh Father," Eleanor cried, "Why? Why is it that every time we win, it doesn't feel like it?"

Delta let out a rumbling noise, which she interpreted as something reassuring. Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up shakily. As soon as she got on her feet, though, she broke into tears again. She couldn't call this a victory, not after all they had lost. James was one of the best men she knew, and now he was gone forever.

Eleanor looked up to the remains of the tower, with tears in her eyes, and said, "I'll help take care of them Commander. Rest in peace."

**A/N: NOOOO James! Well I hope you liked the side character's final hoorah**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

** Pollardinator: Unfortunately, that chapter was the last we will see of those characters. Sorry!**

** Arthur: We will all miss James**

** BigBoss: James Roland- a family man**

** BearyBeary: True dat**

** MataNui: There was no other way...**

** IsaacClark: I don't think Eleanor cried in the bad ending. She cried in the sad ending though**

** ZAMSPEAR: Yes, once more.**

** StaySilver: It's gonna be okay :)**

** jonathan: I'm glad you like it!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Free Bird

When they saw the tower explosion, Booker and Elizabeth headed out of the Blue Ribbon pub and towards the gondola to Monument Island. As they made their way to the station, they saw the citizens of Columbia gasping in terror at the smoldering pile of rubble.

Booker heard children crying to their mothers, and their mothers asking their husbands, "How did this happen?"

Booker saw a little boy run over and tug on Elizabeth's dress with tears in his eyes. Elizabeth looked down at the little boy and saw he was upset. She knelt down and asked, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Are we gonna die?" he asked her in a scared tone of voice

Elizabeth smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. God will protect you."

"He will, won't he," the boy said in a more confident voice

"Now run along, I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you," Elizabeth told the little boy, patting him on the back.

The kid ran off happily, once again without a care in the world. As Booker watched the encounter come to a close, he realized a more innocent side of Columbia. Would he be responsible for innocent deaths if he let Songbird loose on the city? He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. It had to be done to save the life of every other child on the earth. If the blood must be on his hands, so be it.

"C'mon Elizabeth," Booker called

Elizabeth ran over to him and the two continued towards the gondola.

Booker couldn't believe how well their disguises were working. No one had recognized them this whole time, or even questioned them for that matter. Maybe it was because they were all so caught up in the recent turn of events. Booker watched as soldiers rushed past him, abandoning the gondola for the now burning tower. He couldn't have asked for a better diversion. Once they reached the gondola, the whole place was completely empty.

They stepped onto the large platform, which was connected to multiple cables leading to Monument Island, and walked over to the large golden lever.

"Are you ready Booker," Elizabeth asked nervously, taking his hand in hers

Booker took a deep breath. This was it. Once they pulled that lever, there was no going back. Finally, he would get the answers he wanted, the closure he needed. He would find out about AD and this Mr. Davidson, whom he had been dreaming about this whole journey. It would all end here, and hopefully, this time he could move past it. Hopefully, this time he would have Elizabeth to spend the rest of his life with.

"I'm ready," Booker answered as he grabbed the lever and was about to pull it to the side, when he heard a loud, earsplitting bird screech.

"I thought you were supposed to call it after we destroyed the tear generators!" Elizabeth asked Booker

Booker's eyes widened in fear as he realized how bad the situation had just gotten. "Elizabeth, I never called it!"

Suddenly, Songbird shot out from under the Gondola and slammed its fist down on Booker, pinning him to the ground.

"Booker!" Elizabeth screamed in terror as the Bird pressed its powerful fist against him.

"Run Elizabeth," Booker yelled to her, trying to at least save the one he loved.

The Songbird cocked its head to the side, as if scanning Booker to see if he was the right target. Booker noticed that something was off about the bird. It looked different then before. Instead of tough leather lining its head and neck, it had armored plates. No longer did it have an air tube on the end of its beak, in its place was a razor sharp tip. Its wings were also now lined with metal, making it more intimidating then it was before, if that was even possible. Once it was finished scanning him, Songbird's eyes changed from a green light to crimson red. The bird picked Booker up, squeezing the air out of his ribs, and held him up high. It then spun around and threw Booker towards a single building, floating on its own next to the main island.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Booker yelled as he came crashing through the window of the building, slamming against the side of the wall and crumpling on the floor. His vision was hazy and his head was wringing. The pain Booker felt was unlike anything before. It felt as if he had broken literally every bone in his body. He knew the shield had saved his life, and also his appendages, but he was down for the count. He could not possibly fight against this armored Songbird.

As Booker tried to stand up, he heard the Songbird screech again. It was coming, coming for him. He was all out of options, with only one idea left. Booker managed to get on his feet and held his hand up weakly. From the back of his hand, burst several golden pipes, shooting a surge of pain through his body. The pipes immediately let out the cage song as loud as they possibly could.

Just as the song finished, Booker felt the building shake violently. The armored Songbird's claws ripped through the roof and tore it completely off as if it was paper. The metal bird hopped inside and moved towards him, cornering him against the wall. As it raised its fist, the Booker heard Elizabeth yell, "Stop! Please, stop!"

He noticed her struggling in Songbird's other hand, trying to get free. It looked at her, cocking its head to the side as if it didn't know what she meant.

"Please, just take me to the prophet, but let him live!" Elizabeth pleaded, hoping and praying it would work a second time. Unfortunately, the Songbird seemed to be uninterested in sparing Booker. Again, it raised its claws, ready to finish Booker off with one blow.

Booker cringed, waiting for the finishing hit, when suddenly something burst through the other side of the wall and knocked the armored Songbird out of the building. Booker shielded himself from the crumbling ceiling as he rolled away from falling chunks. When he managed to get up, he almost didn't believe what he saw. Standing next to him was Songbird, the original Songbird that he had known before this. His lucky guess was right; the creature he had just been ambushed by was another model of the first. Then the terrifying realization hit him, there was a second Songbird.

His Songbird bent down its head and got on eye level with Booker. Booker put his hand on the top of its beak and told it in a booming voice, "The other bird has taken Elizabeth! We need to get her back before its too late, so please, will you work with me again?"

Songbird chirped in agreement and lowered its head so that Booker get on. He grabbed the side of Songbird's eye and climbed up on top of its back, gripping the edge of a large sheet of leather that ran down its back. The Songbird screeched and took off into the sky, which was now filled with dark clouds and bright lightning.

Booker spotted the gleam of Songbird 2's armor and called to his bird, "I think it's headed to Monument Island! We need to stop it before it does!"

Songbird nodded its head and kicked it into fifth gear, flying as fast as it possibly could after its counterpart. Booker held on tightly as the bird weaved through buildings and under skylines, desperately trying to pursue the metal bird. The bird was incredibly agile for its size, a true technological wonder. Booker just hoped that the creature they were chasing after wasn't an upgraded version.

The two quickly began to catch up to Elizabeth's captor as they closed in on Monument Island. The metal Songbird began to screech angrily as his Songbird began grabbing chunks of buildings and throwing them at it. Booker could hear Elizabeth scream as Songbird 2 began pulling fancy maneuvers, flipping and spinning in the air to dodge their attacks.

Songbird cried out in frustration when it ran out of things to throw. It began beating its wings even faster, trying to focus on speed to actually catch up to its clone. Booker realized that they were coming in too hot on Monument Island and yelled to Songbird, "Careful, the statue!"

Right before they were about to collide with the golden angel of Columbia, the two birds tilted violently and began to spiral around the statue. Booker felt himself getting sick as they spun after each other at such high speeds. Songbird let out another battle screech, as they got closer to the top. Booker squinted his eyes so he could keep an eye on Elizabeth, who was still trying to fight her captor's grip. Wind whipped around him as they got faster and faster. If he wasn't trying to save Elizabeth and the rest of humanity, the experience of flying that fast would have been incredible.

Suddenly, the two birds jerked upward and shot further into the sky like bullets, past the statue and the zeppelin floating above it. Before Booker knew what was happening, he saw the two birds flying at each other at full speed. His eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk in fear, the Songbirds were going to ram into each other!

What happened next was a blur.

With the force of twelve trains, the two birds hit each other, launching Booker and Elizabeth into the sky. The two Songbirds screeched and clawed at each other as they plummeted into the dark clouds, crashing into the top of the statue on their way down.

Booker heard Elizabeth cry out in terror as the two began falling out of the sky. The world seemed to be spinning as he tumbled and somersaulted in the air. He held out his hand, desperately trying to grab Elizabeth's as their speed increased.

"B-BOOKER!" she yelled as she reached out and tried to grab his hand

"No NO! ELIZABETH!" Booker yelled back as he made one last grab for her hand and managed to latch on. He quickly pulled his sky hook out as they tumbled helplessly and held it out, hoping to God that there was some sort of skyline that wouldn't rip his arm off. The skyhook attracted towards the Zeppelin and latched onto one of the rails surrounding it.

Unfortunately, they had too much speed coming into the rail, so mid slide, the latch on the hook broke off, causing them to go plummeting into the now broken statue. Elizabeth screamed again as they fell, terrified that it might be the end for them. Booker wrapped his arms around her and shielded her, so if the impact killed him, she might live. Fortunately, they managed to fall through the gaping hole the two Songbirds had left in their squabble.

They hit the ground with a thud, cracking the wooden floor around them and causing Booker's arm to break with a loud crack.

"AGH!" Booker cried out in pain as he gripped it

Elizabeth was lying next to him, panting heavily, scared but alive. She sat up, trying to control her breaths, and asked Booker, "Are you alright?"

"My arm," Booker answered through gritted teeth, "I think it's broken."

Elizabeth was at his side in less then a second, holding him up and catering to his injury. She ripped off a strip of her torn dress and used it to quickly create a makeshift sling. Booker winced in pain as she set it up, trying not to scream again and give away the fact that they were still alive. Once she had finished with his arm, she helped him up and took a look around the room. As Booker checked it out for any sort of machine, he had a terrible realization. They were in Elizabeth's old room. There were no tear generators, or anything of the sort. They had come all this way for nothing.

"No," Elizabeth muttered as she dropped to her knees, "No, no, no this can't all be for nothing!"

Booker was just as shocked. They had lost. There was no way they could stop the tears. All of reality, as they knew it was at an end. Just as Booker was about to comfort Elizabeth, Songbird burst through the opposite side of the wall and landed next to them. Booker and Elizabeth saw that its wings were ripped and the tube on its beak was completely torn off. There were large gashes in its neck and one of its eyes was completely cracked open, the light put out. Elizabeth gasped in horror and ran over to it, wrapping her arms around its head and began crying. The Songbird cooed out in pain, its eye flickering as if it would go out any minute. Booker watched as Elizabeth cried over her fallen friend, and almost began to cry himself. Elizabeth looked over at him, her eyes red from crying and asked, "Booker, do you still have that key?"

Booker nodded and handed her the white bird key, even though he had no idea what it did. She moved over to the Songbird's chest as it moaned out in agony again.

"Shhhh, it's alright," Elizabeth told it, "I'm here. It's going to be alright."

Suddenly, Booker heard a screech. He ran over to the large hole in the wall and saw, off in the distance, the silhouette of the armored Songbird coming closer. Booker began to panic; they could not hope to survive another encounter without their Songbird's help.

"Elizabeth, the bird is coming!" Booker called over to her

When he didn't hear a response, he turned and saw Elizabeth still kneeling in front of the dying bird. Booker ran over and told her again, "Didn't you hear me, the bird is coming! Coming now!"

He then saw something on the Songbird's chest. It looked like a keyhole, exactly like the one that would fit the bird key. Elizabeth slipped the key inside and turned it to the side. Songbird's good eye suddenly shifted from yellow to a bright blue color, something Booker had never seen before.

Another screech drew his attention away from the scene as he saw the armored bird dive-bombing towards them; ready to decimate them and the ground they stood on. But suddenly, before it could reach them, the bird flickered black and white, and then disappeared in a flash of light.

Booker turned back to Elizabeth who was still looking at Songbird's one blue eye. After a couple seconds, the bird let out a happy chirp, and then faded out, the light behind the glass finally dying out. He looked away, as it was too sad to see.

"I set him free," Elizabeth told Booker, who held her tight as she got up and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "In his last moments, he got to experience freedom."

"So that's what that key did. It gave Songbird his free will back," Booker mused in amazement. At long last, Songbird got to make a decision on his own, the decision to be at peace. Booker sighed in disappointment; they still had no way to stop the universe from collapsing.

"Elizabeth, I think this might be it," he told her sullenly, "I think this may be the last we see of each other."

Elizabeth pulled him into the hug, being careful not to touch his broken arm though, and whispered in his ear, "And if it is, I want to thank you for how much you did for me. You freed me, and showed me life. You were my first human friend and my first… my first love."

Booker smiled weakly and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I love you too Elizabeth. I just wish that I could have shown you Paris, like I had promised."

"I think I would have deserved more then Paris now, maybe all of Europe," Elizabeth chuckled, "but spending time here with you is better than anything."

Booker cupped her cheek with his good hand and tilted her head up to look into her deep blue, beautiful eyes. As he leaned in for one last kiss, he felt something warm on his nose. Elizabeth's eyes suddenly went wide as she wiped under his nose and showed him that it was bleeding profusely. Suddenly, it felt as if his head was splitting open, like all his brain cells had been set aflame.

Booker bent to his knees as he continued to cry out in pain, his vision growing blurrier by the second. He felt himself slip out of consciousness as he heard Elizabeth call out his name.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure someone suggested Songbird vs Songbird, so there ya go! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter! (not including the epilogue) I hope you all enjoy!**

** edboy: Thanks, I sometimes have difficulty writing fight scenes**

** beattiematt: I'm glad you liked my execution, because I loved your idea**

** Bearybeary: Yes, he is**

** laengruk: I hope you liked it!**

** TheBigDewitt: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Make sure to read the rest of the story, especially the epilogue if you like happy endings**

** CJ: No, the big finale is coming in the next chapter!**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: I don't think I did, but if so I'm sorry**

** ZAMSPEAR: Our story is coming to a close unfortunately. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** LoneReaper: You'll find out in this chapter!**

** BigBoss: just because**

** AzoszMania: Here it is!**

** adamkd: Not quite finished, but almost**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Mirrors

Booker awoke slowly, prying open his eyes. His arm was in serious pain, the splintered bone jabbed his muscles as he tried to move. He cringed in pain as his vision kicked in. It was blurry and spotty, but he could make out two figures standing in front of him. Behind them was what looked like a zeppelin control module and a large window.

He heard the two discussing something with each other as he gathered his strength.

"This is him, I'm sure of it. None of the others were able to change the Songbird's fate," The one on the left said, his voice giving away his gender.

The figure on the left said in a woman's voice, "I guess this is the end then…"

"Come now," the man chuckled, "We aren't quite there yet."

Booker tried to move again, but the sharp pain in his arm caused him to grunt in pain. The man turned around when he heard the noise and told his partner, "He's awake. Shall we begin?"

"Lets."

The man walked over to him and grabbed Booker by the collar. He pulled him up by the shoulder, causing Booker to cry out in pain, and pushed him backwards. Booker managed to stay on his feet as he stumbled back, which made the man chuckle.

"Our determination impresses me every time," the man told him as he walked closer to Booker.

Booker's vision had just fully returned to him, so he looked up to see who was behind the Columbian invasion. When he looked upon the smiling man, though, his jaw practically dropped. The person standing before him wasn't Comstock at all. That didn't mean he wasn't staring at a dead man, though. Booker couldn't believe it; maybe his multiple concussions were causing him to see things. But he was sure it was real, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Daniel?"

The tall blonde man smiled sickly and joked, "Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah, considering how you drowned ten thousand leagues under the ocean," Booker sneered angrily

The now apparent traitor was wearing what looked like a military colonel's uniform, decorated with all the badges awarded during service. Booker knew this because he had a couple lying around in his old private eye. It was disgusting to see badges of honor pinned on such a slime.

Daniel shook his head, "Come on now Booker, you of all people should know how skilled I am at escaping death."

"How would I? I only knew you for about three weeks," Booker responded, trying to figure out how in the world anyone could have survived that. Even if he didn't drown, pressure would have killed him. Even if the pressure hadn't killed him, Delta would have for sure. "How did you manage to live?"

"Simple, I had someone save me."

The woman who was standing next to him turned around and walked into sight, causing to Booker to loose what little breath he had left. She had short brown hair and wore a blue and white bodice, but what scared Booker was her hand. One of her pinkies was cut short, with a small metal thimble placed on the tip.

"Elizabeth?" Booker gasped, trying to get a grip on the situation

She smiled weakly and greeted, "Hello Booker."

Booker's mind completely shattered. How could have Elizabeth been in on it the whole time? She had been with him the whole time! No, she couldn't have betrayed them, not Elizabeth. He knew that she was one of the only genuine people he knew. He wouldn't accept this.

"I can read your face," commented Daniel, interrupting his train of thought, "I've seen it hundreds of times before. Don't worry, the woman you see before you is not Elizabeth, in a way."

Booker suddenly heard yelling and the sound of struggling as several Columbian soldiers walked in, holding Elizabeth, his Elizabeth. Her hair was no longer dyed blonde, but its natural chocolate color. She tried to fight against their grip, but too no avail. The solidiers brought her over and threw her down in front of them. Booker immediately ran over and helped her up. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

She nodded and answered, "I'm fine Booker. I'll feel even better once we at least find Com-"

Then, she laid eyes on Daniel, who was still smiling widely. Her face quickly contorted into one of absolute fury. Wind began to whip around her as the black and white cracks in the sky spidered outward around them. "YOU!" she snarled angrily, "You're behind this! You betrayed us!"

"So did you," Daniel pointed out as Elizabeth's gaze moved to the woman, her eyes wide in fear, "and you as well Booker. You both betrayed your cause for a much more noble one."

"What are you talking about? The only traitor in here is you," Booker snarled

"No, Booker, you created me. I am merely a product of your doing."

Booker was fed up with people speaking in riddles to him. He moved his hand over his holster noticeably and shouted, "Stop dancing around the question Daniel!"

Daniel moved calmly as Booker continued to shout at him, bringing his bandaged hand up so that everyone could see. Then, slowly, he unwrapped his hand."

"Daniel, tell me! Tell me what you di-"

Booker stopped suddenly when he saw what was under the bandages. On the back of Daniel's hand, carved deep into his skin, were two letters. They were the two letters that had been troubling him for the past couple months.

"AD," Elizabeth gasped, turning to Booker, "Booker isn't that the…"

Booker began unwrapping the bandages around his own hand and looked at the AD forever ingrained on the back of his. He stared at it, as if there was a giant, poisonous snake, biting the back of his hand. It couldn't be. He and Elizabeth were the only two that knew about it. That meant…

"Yes, Booker, you and I both wear the same symbol that marks us a murderer and a sinner," Daniel told him, as if he was relishing Booker's reaction.

Booker continued to stare at his hand; it wasn't possible. He… was Daniel?

"B-but how?" Booker stuttered, "how did I…"

"Become me?" Daniel cut in, "Booker you are many things. Did you notice how as I snuck up on you with Elizabeth, my Elizabeth, your nose began to bleed? Did your head begin to hurt, your thoughts becoming rather erratic? All of those are symptoms of being too close with another version of oneself, something that was never meant to happen. I was created after an event much like this. The difference was, I managed to save my world. In the wake of destruction, though, I realized the truth about the universe."

"Who… who am I?"

Daniel paced in front of them and began to explain, "You are many things Booker; a son, a soldier, a drunk, a hero, a prophet..."

Booker's mind suddenly flashed back to the moment where he had first faced Comstock, how blood triqueled down his nose and his head felt as if it were splitting in two. No, it wasn't possible. He was literally his own worse enemy.

"Yes, Booker Dewitt, Zachary Comstock, Daniel Frank, all of us are one, linked together by one common chain, her," Daniel told him as he pointed towards Elizabeth, who was struggling with all her might.

"What do you mean," Booker asked, a bit more sullenly as his mind couldn't take much more

Daniel walked over to Booker's Elizabeth and cupped her chin, pulling her face up to look him in the eyes, "All of us called Elizabeth different things. You called her redemption. Comstock called her wife."

Booker couldn't believe it, which must be why Lady Comstock had such incredible abilities, even after death. She was Elizabeth from Comstock's reality. That left one question though, how did Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, come into the picture?

"Oh yeah? And what do you call me," Elizabeth sneered as she spat in Daniel's face

Daniel casually wiped the saliva from his face and answered, "I call you key. A key to a perfect world."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel walked over next to his Elizabeth, who shifted uncomfortably to his touch. He looked out towards the sky through the window, watching the black and white cracks spider out of control.

"The end of the universe presents a unique opportunity," Daniel explained to them, "As one reality becomes another until all of them are whole, there is a chance. This chance is the chance to recreate the world in one's own image, destroying all that was left and leaving only one, single reality."

Booker realized the terrifying truth about Daniel's plan. He was planning to pull the trigger on every reality, finishing off each of them in this cataclysmic collision, and from it, creating a whole new reality, based on his own design. Booker clenched his fists and said in disbelief, "You're talking about-"

"Killing everyone who has ever lived," Daniel cutt him off, "Who ever will live."

"You're insane," Booker snarled lividly

Daniel shook his head in disappointment and sighed, "That's what every one before you has said. Think about it Booker! You've seen the reality of things! Humanity is twisted, and deformed! You saw what happened to those who praised the so-called 'benevolent' lord who created us! I could create a world without hunger, without suffering, and without strife!"

"Well you can't do any of that," Booker laughed smugly, "because you have no real power!"

Daniel smiled back and looked at Elizabeth, whose eyes were as large as saucers, her breaths short. "She is. Elizabeth has the power to change the world. All she needs to do now is decide whether to join me and save the world, or let all of reality die with her."

"Elizabeth's powers aren't as powerful as you think. The crash of reality is dulling them," Booker retorted, "And if she was at full strength, she would fix all of reality, not kill it!"

"I think we should let her decide that," Daniel responded calmly, walking towards the two, "And the crash isn't what's cutting of her powers. As long as there is two of her in one reality, their powers are split."

Booker snorted, "You're crazy, Elizabeth would neve-"

A loud bang suddenly went off in the room, reverberating loudly throughout the chamber. A couple seconds later, Booker saw Daniel's Elizabeth fall dead in a pool of her own blood. Booker turned towards Elizabeth, who was holding a pistol, shivering in fear.

"Elizabeth… what have you done?" Booker asked in disbelief

Suddenly, a large light erupted from Elizabeth, almost blinding Booker. He held his hands out in front of his eyes until the light died down. When he moved his hands, he saw that Elizabeth's eyes were glowing white as she examined herself, as if she was interested with her own form. Once her eyes returned to their normal blue color, Booker's heart fell. No longer did he see a face, full of emotion, but a cold slate, uncaring and unfeeling.

"He's right Booker," Elizabeth said in a soft, monotone voice, "Things do have to change."

"Elizabeth, no," Booker pleaded as she raised her hand to the sky

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Elizabeth had sided with Daniel. Booker thought she would be the last to fall, that she was the most humane out of all of them. All that work to try to keep her hands clean by delving his own into deep pools blood, all of it had made no difference. This was it. This was how the world would end.

Another large flash of light shot out from her fingertips, engulfing everything around them. Booker ran towards Elizabeth, but couldn't see anything. As a last ditch effort, he dived where he last saw her standing, trying anything he could to stop her.

"Elizabeth!" he cried as he dived through the air towards what seemed like nothingness.

Suddenly, the whiteness rippled and changed. When Booker landed, he found himself in what looked like the office of Mr. Drew. He turned around and saw both Elizabeth standing behind him. Elizabeth took his hand and looked at Booker, whose eyes were full of sadness.

"Before I end things, I want you to know that I always will love you," Elizabeth told him quietly and somberly, "Because of that, I think that you deserve answers so that you may rest in peace. Booker, now is the time where I reveal everything."

**A/N: The next chapter will be attempting to mimic the same style the game ended in. It may seem disjointed and confusing, but I hope my execution works. Let's cross our fingers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER! I hope all of you enjoyed the story, because I loved writing it. After this, there will be an Epilogue. Make sure to check in for that! Over 100 favorites! Things are about to get REALLY crazy and convoluted, so hold on tight!**

** sortjan: Sorry, but I still wanted to keep a certain atmosphere**

** edboy: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this!**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: Here's the finale! I hope you enjoy!**

** Laengruk: If that blew your mind, then prepare yourself**

** Bearybeary: This is going to get crazy, so hold on**

** CJ: Oh, it's gonna end with a bang ;)**

** LoveforACrossbow: I'm sorry, but all things must come to an end...**

** ElusiveEnigma: I hope you like this ending!**

** beattiematt: This chapter will help explain**

** TheBigDewitt: That last chapter wasn't the ending, this is.**

** artilyon-rand: Ummm, I never planned on showing Delta's face**

** riotgirl: This will either make things crystal clear, or confuse you further. Hope you enjoy!**

** BigBoss: I'm glad you liked it**

** IsaacClarke: Things are gonna get REAL crazy soon, so hold on!**

** LoneReaper: I wouldn't call her crazy**

** Arthur: Yeah, now with her full power, she sees the possibilities in Daniel's plan**

** ZAMSPEAR: I'm glad you liked the story, and I'm sorry it's ending!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Tale of Two Men

"Elizabeth, please don't do this," Booker pleaded to her, holding Elizabeth by her shoulders.

Elizabeth merely brushed him off, "Booker, what I do is out of humanity. When the lord made the world, he made it a deformed and dark place. I'm going to undo the damage he had done, and create a paradise for all mankind."

Booker looked into her emotionless eyes and begged again, "Elizabeth, you know in your heart this is…"

A knock on the door interrupted them. A voice came from behind the door and yelled, "Mr. Drew! We have come to collect the girl! Bring her to us now or else!"

Booker walked to the door and opened it up, revealing a short, stout man in a suit, smoking a stogie.

"The girl Mr. Drew! Go out back and get her now!"

Booker was confused by what the man meant. He had no idea who this man was, but whoever he was, he wasn't getting a thing. Booker turned away and walked out the front door of the building, relieved that he could figure out what was behind these strange dreams. He stepped in front of the building and looked out at the sign in overhead the door. It read "Little Sister Orphanage". Something about that name felt familiar too him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Dad!"

Booker turned around and saw a little boy and a little girl playing in the yard next to the orphanage. He opened the gate and walked past the small white picket fence over towards the boy he presumed to be Mr. Drew's son.

"Hey kid," Booker told him, trying to act like he knew whom the little boy was.

"Mr. Drew, give us the girl and wipe away the debt!"

Booker turned around and saw the stout man standing in front of the gate, blocking his way out. Elizabeth suddenly appeared next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have to do this," she told him, "It's the only way."

Booker let out an exasperated, sarcastic laugh, "Elizabeth, I'm not giving him a little girl!"

"Booker, you have no choice," Elizabeth insisted softly

Booker sighed, ashamed of what he was about to do, and picked up the girl.

"Mr. Drew, what's happening?" she asked innocently as Booker walked over to the man standing by the fence gate. Booker took a deep breath; he could not believe he was actually going to do this. Apparently, it was the only way to leave though. Booker decided that if he wanted to get the job done, he had to hand over the girl. So, he did just that.

When the man took the girl he nodded to Booker and told him, "Zachary Comstock forgives your sins."

Suddenly, the world around him flashed brightly again and he found himself in front of a teenage boy, who had a look of sheer hate on him.

"I can't believe you did that! God, I thought for my whole life that she was kidnapped, but you gave her away! You sold her out!"

Booker's body went into autopilot, as if he was only a spectator, watching through the eyes of Mr. Drew. "Please, I had no other choice, you have to understand! They were going to take you away from me!"

"She was my best friend and you sold her out! How could you?"

Booker went to his knees, as if he was pleading the boy to stay. "I've been trying to change our lives for the better. We can get through this son!"

The teenager reared back and punched Booker in the face, causing him to fall backwards. The boy then sneered, "You're no father of mine. If you had just stood up to them and used the abilities you knew you had to stop them, then she would still be here with us!"

Booker's eyes widened as memories began to flood into his mind. He continued to watch the scene unfold in shock. Everything felt so… familiar.

"You know I couldn't have done that," Booker's body tried to reason with the boy, but the teen looked like he wasn't having any of it.

"Of course you couldn't have," he yelled, "You had all the power to stop them, but you refused to use it! Instead, you cowered in fear from your past. You know, you may have changed your last name, but you are still a Ryan at heart."

The boy turned on his heel and stormed out the door of the door of the orphanage, leaving him behind. Booker's body quickly tried to crawl to its feet, running to the door and yelling, "No, stop please! You're all I have left!"

His hands wrapped around the door handle as he tried to tug it open, but to no avail. The kid had managed to lock him inside! Booker's body continued to shake the handle until he found that it was useless. He then took a couple steps back and rolled back his sleeves. As Booker held out his hand, he suddenly saw electricity coursing through them. Booker's body shot an arc of electricity towards the door, knocking it off its hinges. Booker was in shock that Mr. Drew had these abilities. As far as he knew, vigors hadn't even created yet. Mr. Drew ran out the doors and looked around for the boy, but saw nothing.

Booker felt himself call out for the teenager desperately and between sobs.

"Son!"

No response

"Son!"

Still, no response

Booker then felt Mr. Drew take a deep breath, and then at the top of his lungs, he yelled, "Booker!"

Booker's mind almost shattered when the memories of this moment came crashing down. Jack Drew was his father, and the Little Sister Orphanage was his home. Jack Drew, that's what JD meant. He remembered the stories Jack used to tell him about Rapture, and all the things he had learned from his journey. His father was consumed with guilt and terror by all the things he had done and witnessed, so he had turned to drinking and gambling. Like father like son, he had lost all his money and ended up in debt with the Mafia.

To avoid a death in his family, Jack had sold Booker's only child hood friend to them. On that night, Jack told him about his real last name, the one he shunned ever since he left Rapture. His and Booker's real last name was Ryan, after the infamous Andrew Ryan, founder of Rapture. The day Jack sold out was the day he truly felt like a slave once again.

A light flashed again and transported Booker to his own body. He was still only a spectator, as memories played out before him. This time, he was in front of a desk in a recruiting center for the battle of Wounded Knee. Booker saw Elizabeth was standing next the man behind the desk, who seemed to be reviewing his papers. The man finally spoke up in a gruff tone of voice, "You forgot to write your full name here. What does BD stand for?"

"Booker Dr-" then Booker hesitated. After a couple seconds of thought, he answered, "Booker Dewitt."

"All right Mr. Dewitt, do you have any medical conditions I should know about?" the man asked him as he pulled out a couple forms.

"No sir," Booker answered as the man pulled out a couple sheets of paper for him to sign. Booker wrote out his new signature on the paper, as he saw Elizabeth's eyes suddenly widen when she saw the name he wrote down. Her eyes scanned over the signature, as if something was wrong.

Once he was finished, the man stood up and shook his hand, "Welcome to the army Mr. Dewitt, I'm Colonel Slate. You'll be fighting under my platoon."

As Booker shook his hand, he noticed a fresh scab on the back of his hand. It was the AD mark, freshly carven into his skin. It was his reminder of his lost childhood friend. The D stood for Dewitt, the girl's last name; the name he adopted in her memory. Slate's hand suddenly began to morph into something different.

When Booker looked up, he saw he was holding the hand of a Baptist, who was smiling and offering salvation. He suddenly felt his muscles become his own as the Baptist placed his hand on the back of his head. When Booker looked into his reflection in the water, he saw the bearded face of Zachary Comstock. No, he wouldn't become that monster. Not now, not ever!

Booker pushed the Baptist away and began running. He didn't know where to go, and quite frankly, he didn't care. The world around Booker began to morph once again as he ran and ran, showing flashbacks of him drinking and gambling his life away. He then heard the scared cry of a little girl, screaming, "MR. DREW!"

Booker tore after the voice, running through the heavy rain, determined to save Anna this time around. He turned the corner into an ally way, where he saw the short man and a skinny red headed man next to what looked like a large portal. On the other side of the portal, was an old man Booker instantly recognized to be Comstock himself, holding his arms out for the girl.

Booker ran at them and called out in Jack's voice, "NO, STOP! THE DEAL'S OFF, YOU HERE ME!"

The red headed man pointed towards Jack as he grabbed the baby from the short mobster. The mobster pulled out a machine gun and was about to pump Jack full of lead, but he was too fast. His hand burst into flames, letting loose a stream of fire onto the surprised man. The mobster quickly dropped to the ground, rolling around and screaming in agony.

"You can't take her!"

But right as he tackled the tall, read headed man, the little girl was tossed through the portal, screaming and crying. Booker watched in horror as the portal closed in what seemed to be slow motion.

Jack's voice cried out, "NO, NO, NO, ANNA!"

Booker was forced to reach out for her, but it was too late.

The portal closed right as the girl finished passing through, all save for one part, its pinky finger. Booker fell to his knees and stared at the disemboweled pinkie lying in front of him. That was what AD stood for. Anna Dewitt, his childhood friend. Anna Dewitt, the girl that his father sold out to save his family and home. Anna Dewitt, the girl whom he had changed his last name to match. Anna Dewitt, the girl who lost part of her finger. Elizabeth Comstock was Anna Dewitt. Booker didn't know what to feel, but before he could, he felt the world around him changing.

Lightning flashed as Booker found himself sitting inside his office, in front of two people, whom he recognized to be the Lutece twins. Booker looked around and saw broken booze bottles around his room, along with cigarette buts and torn playing cards.

"You're telling me that you've found Anna? I don't believe you," Booker told them as he poured another drink.

"Believe what you want Mr. Drew-"

"Dewitt,"

Robert sighed in frustration, "Fine, Mr. Dewitt, we know where your friend Anna is. We are in need of someone with your skill set, along with personal drive, to retrieve her."

"What makes you think I'm going to go around chasing a fairy tale," Booker sneered, taking a swig of his drink.

Rosalind glared at him and answered, "That mark on your hand makes me think you'll do just about anything to get her back."

"So this… this will wipe away my debt, financially and spiritually?"

"Yes Mr. Dewitt, bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. That's the deal."

Booker looked at the now older looking AD scar on his hand. Booker knew they were right, so he decided to agree with it. "Alright, take me to this 'Columbia'"

The Lutece twins smiled and walked over to his wall. Next to them, a tear opened, causing Booker to fall out of his chair in shock. When Booker stood up, they pointed towards it and told him, "Right this way."

Booker approached the portal nervously, checking to see if it was safe. Once he saw that it wasn't some sort of illusion, he took a deep breath and told himself, "Well, nothing ventured nothing gained."

Booker stepped through the portal and immediately fell to the ground, screaming out in agony. His vision went fuzzy as the two Lutece twins stepped through beside him. Booker could still see through his unconscious eyes as they dragged him towards the rowboat. He heard himself mutter a single phrase, one that he had heard from the most scarring time of his childhood. "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt… Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt…"

"What's he rambling on about?" Rosalind asked

"His mind has probably been damaged by the jump. The first time always is the most traumatic," Robert answered

"But we never made any such deal with him."

Robert observed the mumbling Booker carefully, and then responded, "The mind will desperately struggle to create memories were none exist. Interesting, is it not?"

Booker realized that his mind had been molded and changed, compensating for every lost thought with the simple phrase, 'bring us the girl and wipe away the debt'. It all became so clear. After Jack, his father, sold out Anna, he ran away, feeling hurt and betrayed. Jack had immediately regretted his decision on that faithful night, though, doing everything in his power to try and stop the transaction.

Anna Dewitt had been so pivotal in his life, and that's how had Comstock singled her out. In the prophet's reality, Elizabeth was his wife, as well as the perfect candidate for an adopted daughter. When Lady Comstock found out, she was disposed of, but never fully destroyed. Because of Elizabeth received such immense powers from the dimensional crossing, Lady Comstock was affected as well.

When Booker joined the army, he had taken up the name Dewitt out of hate for his father and in remembrance of Anna. In the waters of Baptism, he was reborn as Comstock. Elizabeth was right, everything started with a man, a lighthouse, and a city.

"Do you see now Booker? Do you see why this must be done," Elizabeth asked him as the scene around him faded away, leaving them in an empty purgatory, "You've witnessed how terrible the world is, but it doesn't have to be this way."

She waved her hand and they were back in the river, where in one reality, Booker bathed in the waters of forgiveness and risen out as Zachary Comstock. Instead of the Baptist, though, in front of him stood Daniel Frank, another incarnation of himself. Daniel stepped forward, holding his hand out to Booker and told him, "Do you want to know the real truth about life? No choice that we ever make actually matters, because there will always be another world that has made the opposite. Millions of people making millions of choices. None of it matters."

"Then why are you so worried about me interfering with your plan," Booker asked as he walked forward towards Daniel, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Because, you are special," Daniel answered, "From your world, every branch of reality spawns. Only you can solidify the cycle."

"What do you mean," Booker questioned as the two began to circle each other.

Daniel smiled, "Did you listen when the Lutece twins told you that this was your last chance. It's true; you're the last thing standing between a single concrete reality and me. I've faced hundreds of Dewitts before you. I know how this plays out every time. I knew for a fact Elizabeth was going to side with me, because it has happened every time before. Who do you think the last Elizabeth was? She was the one who joined my cause from the last Booker Dewitt I fought, and inevitably corrupted."

"I will never become you," Booker snarled angrily.

"I don't need you to become me," Daniel laughed smugly, "I need you to become Zachary Comstock to solidify Columbia's existence in this reality. I'm sure you noticed that the city in the sky is not quite here. I know you've seen the black and white flashes, the tears that run across that God forsaken place. It's because, in this reality, if the first Booker doesn't become Zachary Comstock, none of this will ever happen. I would have never saved my Elizabeth, fought through all of Columbia, and most importantly, come to the ultimate conclusion that the universe needs fixing."

"Well good luck turning me into him," Booker sneered.

"I don't need to convince you to become him, I just need you to submerge yourself in the waters of baptism. Once you do, it will trigger the events leading to your transformation."

Booker looked down in the water and saw that, once again, his reflection was none other then Zachary Comstock. He couldn't become that just by dunking his head underwater, could he? It wasn't possible, but somehow Daniel had managed to turn every Booker before him into the prophet of Columbia. He looked over to Elizabeth, who gripped her arm sullenly, looking down at the water.

"Elizabeth, please," Booker begged, trying one last time to stop the collapse, "You can fix this. You can save all of reality, there's still time!"

"No Booker, it's too late. If we must sacrifice hundreds of lives for one perfect reality, where suffering and pain are all a distant memory, then so be it. What I do, I do out of care for humanity."

Booker clenched his fists angrily, his feelings of betrayal multiplying ten fold. What she was planning to do went against everything she believed. There was no way she thought this was right. But the emotionless, uncaring look on her face told a different story. Booker knew that his worst fear had been realized; he had lost her.

"You know," Booker said to Elizabeth bitterly, "You once told me about justification. I now see how right you were. If you really cared about humanity, you would have already stopped this."

Booker knew he was defeated. There was no way he could fight Daniel with a broken arm, so it was either he went into the waters willingly, or he was forced under. As he knelt down into the river, submerging himself up to his waste in the clear liquid, he looked over to Daniel, "So what happens next?"

"After you become Comstock, you will see Elizabeth as the angel Columbia. From there, you will build the city in the sky, assuming the roll as the Prophet. History will repeat itself for the last time, solidifying every event that follows," Daniel answered, looking proudly into the spring.

Booker took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. It was a clear and sunny day, the birds were chirping and the weather was warm. A cool breeze kissed the back of his neck as it passed by, rustling some of the tall grass on the banks of the stream. The water was sparkling beautifully, as if inviting him in. It was a perfect day for the end of the world. As he closed his eyes and took in his last moments, he realized that he wasn't scared anymore. Elizabeth was already gone, throwing his last worry into the wind. He felt the beauty and excitement of freedom course through him. Booker wasn't scared of what he had to do next.

During his last moments of peace, Booker thought about what his father had told him the night Anna had been given away. What separates a man from a slave? It wasn't money that he lost, nor the power that his love possessed. No, it was choice. And now, there was only one clear choice. It was the only choice that could have any meaning, any significance.

It was funny, when he thought about it. Booker had always wondered why Elizabeth's song had meant so much to him. Now he knew. Daniel had told him that he was the only one who could solidify the infinite cycle he was stuck in. If that was true, then that meant he had the ability to break it. Will the circle be unbroken? He sure hoped so.

Booker looked down to his belt and reached out to his holster. Slowly, and unnoticeably, he unclipped the clasp keeping his hand cannon snug in its place.

_Will the circle, be unbroken?_

Booker pulled the gun out from the holster and slowly raised it. A man chooses, and he was no slave, not anymore.

_By and by, lord by and by…_

He put the gun up to his temple and closed his eyes. As he took a deep breath, he heard Daniel yell, "Hold on, what is he doing!"

"What do yo- BOOKER!" Elizabeth cried out

_Is a better, home awaiting?_

But they were too late. The last things he heard was the click of the trigger and the deafening shot from the gun.

_In the sky, in the sky…_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my story! I really liked writing it, and it means a lot that so many people loved it. This probably will not be my last Bioshock story, so please keep checking back with me! Thanks for reading, and remember to look for the upcoming epilogue!**

**-SW4G M4N**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue to my story. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

** edboy: Thanks, I worked really hard on it!**

** SwordoftheAzureRain: The whole mismatch in the timeline is me taking creative AU liberties. Sorry if that upset anyone, but I needed it to fit.**

** beastslayer: Hopefully this chapter makes you feel a little better**

** BigBoss: Thanks, that means a lot man! I'm glad you liked it!  
**

** TheBigDewitt: Wow, I don't know about that. Either way, I'm flattered.**

** Fanfiction: Just keep reading**

** laengruk: Epilogue coming up  
**

** bobsickle: As I said before, since this is fanfiction, I took some creative liberties. Also, I'm no history buff so I don't know the process in which one would inlist in the army back then. Sorry!**

** Arthur: No, Booker did shoot himself. Just read the epilogue though, and it should alleviate some of that bitter ending**

** baltz: This epilogue isn't too open ended**

** SamTrox: All good things must come to an end, but hope you enjoy the epilogue**

** CJ: Thanks for your support!**

Epilogue

_In passing, new life can begin. What is death if not a new beginning?_

Manhattan, New York

December 16, 1912

Booker frantically searched through his office. He couldn't find it, why couldn't he find it? He had searched high, and low, but still could not find it. Booker began even checking in his filing cabinets, seeing if somehow, it had fallen in there. Of course, he had no such luck. Out of all the nights to lose it, why did it have to be tonight? Booker knew he couldn't be late. He was on a tight schedule and was expected to be on time. After a couple more minutes of searching, he spotted it on top of his desk. Booker sighed in relief and grabbed his tie off the stacks of papers and put it on.

"Jesus, I'm late," he told himself as he checked his clock. Booker grabbed his hat of the rack and ran out the door, making sure to lock it on his way out. He didn't have any time to waste. As a private detective, Booker had to take the first initiative and throw himself out there to get business, even if it did mean going to the police department's fundraising party.

When he got to the sidewalks, he immediately held his arm out, trying to hail a taxi. Instinctively, he checked his watch again. He had two minutes, more then enough time depending on how much he paid.

A yellow cab rolled up in front of him, screeching to a halt as the door opened for him and the cab driver asked in a gruff, New York accent, "Where to?"

"I need to be in front of Webster Hall as fast as possible," Booker quickly answered, sliding into one of the seats.

The man nodded and flicked his cigarette out of the window, "Webster it is."

The taxicab took off at speeds Booker knew were illegal, dodging through traffic and honking its horn loudly the whole way through. He hated taking taxis, but it definitely beat the bus and the metro at that hour. Booker checked his watch again as the taxi swerved tightly around a corner, gunning it as fast as possible. He was still on time, and this man was reckless enough to make good time.

Booker examined himself one last time, making sure everything was in order. He was glad that he knew Lt. Roland of the NYPD, or else he could have never gotten invited to something like this. Being a small time detective was a difficult living, but Booker found it rewarding. Growing up in an orphanage, he had seen the dark side of things. His father worked his hardest to earn an honest living, and some of the girls that had been with him before the Little Sister Orphanage helped financially, so they got by.

The cab suddenly jerked to a stop, almost sending Booker flying through the windshield. Begrudgingly, he paid the overpriced fare and stepped out of the yellow car, which sped off as soon as he exited. Booker hurried his steps as he walked up to the huge front door of Webster Hall, straightening his tie as he walked.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently outside, checking his watch occasionally. Finally, a colored man opened the door and smiled widely. Lt. James Roland was a man Booker had the upmost respect for. Despite all the disadvantages due to discrimination, Lt. Roland had managed to rise above the ranks of his fellow men and become leader of the Manhattan police sector. It was something Booker couldn't have even dreamed to achieve.

"Mr. Dewitt," James greeted, taking Bookers hand and shaking it firmly, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Booker Dewitt, that was the name he took in his line of work. In New York City, a different brand of criminals was bred, vicious ones that would go so low as to extort you through your family. So, Booker had taken on the last name Dewitt, to protect his father's identity. While he was proud to have the last name Ryan, Booker still felt it was a necessary evil.

Booker stepped inside, continuing, "I'm glad I could make it. How's the family going?"

James chuckled and answered, "Well Cameron has just started school. Helen, of course, is worried to death. I'm sure she'll calm down soon enough though."

"I'm glad things are going well for you," Booker told him genuinely, grabbing one of the cocktails from a passing water.

He never did like these parties. They were slow and dull. But, he knew that Lt. Roland felt the exact same way, so at least there was someone he could relate to.

"So Booker, are you planning on finding a Mrs. Dewitt any time soon?' James asked him as he took a sip from his drink, looking out onto the crowds of the wealthy and politicians.

Booker shook his head, "I've been busy with some of those cases you've been sending me. Plus, I'm not really the sociable type."

"Well tonight you may be in luck. I heard they have a new fundraising coordinator down at the mayor's office. I heard she's real sweet, and quite the looker as well."

Booker laughed, the thought of getting together with a politician made him sick. Politicians were a dirty, money-grubbing lot. He could only imagine what the men and women who came up with how to make money and be a publicity whore were like.

"I don't know James. I can't see myself with someone from the trust fund brigade."

James took anther sip, finishing off his drink, and responded, "Just give her a chance. Who knows, you might hit it off."

"I'll keep that in mind as I beg for their money," Booker joked, walking towards the crowds of people.

This would be easy; he thought to himself, all he had to do was find someone able to give him a job that had a large payout. Certainly, one of these rich fat cats would have some sort of problem.

Booker shifted through the groups as he listened in on their conversations. A couple women were discussing some fine wine they were drinking. Three men were discussing some investments they had made. A group of four was debating two sports teams, arguing which one was the better of the two. Booker grew more and more frustrated as he listened in. Did anyone have any sort of work for him?

Suddenly, Booker felt himself bump into someone as he was eavesdropping. He quickly turned around and saw a pretty brunette woman holding a drink carefully, making sure it didn't spill. When she turned around, Booker was taken aback by how good-looking she was. Her brown hair was short, but luscious, and her eyes were sparkling blue. Something hit him as he saw her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss," Booker told her apologetically, blushing a bit in embarrassment

The woman chuckled lightly and responded, "It's quite alright. I should have been paying attention. Say, I haven't seen you around at these things. What's your name?"

"Booker, Booker Dewitt," he answered coolly, giving her a confident smile

The woman smiled and gave him a polite curtsy, "I'm Elizabeth Anne Longworth, the new philanthropy coordinator for the Mayor. I just moved here from Iowa."

James was right; this one was a looker. Booker put his distaste for politicians behind him and asked, "So Elizabeth, how are you liking the big city?"

"Everything is so big, and it all moves so fast. I don't know how you people manage to keep up with things," she answered with a smile, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well don't worry," Booker told her welcomingly, "It just takes some getting used to."

The two continued to converse as the night went on, finding each other's company pleasant and intriguing. From a distant, two people watched them, a red haired man and a red haired woman. The man smiled as he watched Booker and Elizabeth converse and laugh together.

"I must say sister, it's times like these that makes me think there really is a God," the man told the woman next to him.

The woman nodded, "Yes, it seems that Dewitt's plan fixed things after all."

"It won't be too long until we fade off to our original worlds as well," the brother sighed, "but I suppose it was fun while it lasted."

"It is for the best, Robert. Without Comstock or Daniel ever existing, all of reality can finally rest in peace," she assured her twin

Robert nodded, "I assume that I will be just a normal scientist in about a day or so, without any recollection of past events."

"As will I," Rosalind said dejectedly, " but this may not be the last time we see each other. I am not sure, for my vision of the future has now left me."

"I have missed the uncertainly of life. Who knows, maybe things will be more interesting figuring things out as we go along," Robert told her in a somewhat brighter tone.

Rosalind smiled, "Yes, and at least our hero can rest easy now. I do hope those two are able to enjoy a life together, they deserve it."

"And who knows, we may meet again," Robert told her, "You know as well as I, nothing truly ends."

Robert and Rosalind smiled as they went back to watching Booker and Elizabeth talk, and talk, and talk. It was a beautiful thing really. Even across realities, there was one constant, the two of them. Neither of the twins could explain why, or how it happened. In the end, they just figured that it was that one in a million chance that no matter what choice those two made, no matter what path they took, they always ended up right back in each other's arms.

**A/N: and thus is the end of The Deal. I hope you all enjoyed, and who knows? I may be up for writing a sequel with Booker in this world (Probably like a detective story or something, but who knows?)**


End file.
